


Maybe It Will Be Alright

by Dulinneth



Series: Love and Family in Pegasus [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heads on earth decide they want a new perspective of the various worlds visited in the Pegasus Galaxy.  So they bring in Observationalist Renee Gilrin who easily starts to question why she accepted her new job.  When one of her co-workers decides that she has other uses than just viewing planets, he sets into motion a series of events that will not only force Renee to come out of her shell, but into the arms of an unexpected friend/ lover.</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harsh Beginning, Great Discovery

It was night in Atlantis. 

The hallways were quiet, people having retired hours ago to their rooms or scientists pulling all nighters staying close to their labs or the cafeteria. Monitors remained blissfully silent, quietly saying that all was well for the moment and everyone was happier for it. 

Walking through the hallways upon one of the lower levels, Observationalist Renee Gilrin walked quietly lost in her thoughts. She had been brought to Atlantis due to her writing skills. While reports took care of the main details, i.e. the missions and so on, the main office decided they wanted to know what else each world had. What were their descriptions, what was a person’s first take on the planets and their surroundings that did not come from a military standpoint, nor that of a scientist. They wanted an honest perspective of someone who was quiet yet observant. 

It had been three months since then and so far, she had visited twelve different planets. Her reports were written lengthy and quickly before being turned in for review. At the moment, the heads deemed her writing exactly what they had been looking for but to be honest, Renee was stretching the truth. She knew they also wanted reports of Atlantis and letting her fingers move, she told them all was well and that the staff was friendly. They were friendly of course, but to each other. Having been assigned to a certain group she only saw so many people of the hundreds that worked there, many of them scientists. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to want anything to do with her.

She berated herself thinking that maybe things would have been different in a new setting with new people in a whole other galaxy, but she was wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not get past herself. From her childhood, stretching into the present Renee was an introvert at heart. She found it hard to deal with people who seemed to think so little of her being there daring to prove them wrong, especially when she noticed every small detail. That was why she wrote. 

It did not escape her what the others whispered behind her back. The scientists thought her useless and wondered why the government was wasting money in having her here. The soldiers however treated her with indifference. Sure there were a few that acknowledged her but other than that she was nothing and being her normal self she didn’t push their decision of her either. As far as she was concerned, the less people she had around her the less chance there was of being hurt. Sometimes she even questioned if accepting this job was the correct choice. Her most frequent thought being ‘Would everything be alright in Atlantis?’

When not on missions she took to wandering the city. Her favorite hideout so far had been the lower levels. She found out quickly that few ventured down there, which meant she was less likely to be disturbed. She could continue to be herself and not be hurt by the whispered words or the looks they tossed her way. 

By the end of her third week, she had already stashed many of her books in a small room she had found. Renee loved this room; it was beautiful. Soft light shone from what appeared to be crystals and more light came in through the window. At first, she had been terrified that whatever the window was made of would break from the pressure of the water surrounding the city but after a while she got over that and soon it became her favorite part of the room. There was a small alcove just beneath it, soft and cushioned for reclining allowing her to sit and read peacefully or just stare out at the various ocean life that swam within the waters. ‘Yes.’ Thought Renee inhaling deeply. ‘This is my favorite place to be.’ 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weeks began to pass and slowly over time, Renee moved more of her things down to what she now referred to as her paradise. Anything of value to her from her books to her games, videos and consoles were all moved to her paradise. She wasn’t about to chance them being destroyed after she had found her room trashed one day, her writings that she had kept copies of torn and destroyed. She didn’t report it of course, why would she? Help didn’t come to those who were nothing. 

After it happened a second time in her third month she began to sleep in her paradise, the alcove her bed and a blanket she had packed along with a pillow her cover, which lead in the end to her current predicament. Renee hated walking the halls during the day, so she preferred to stay up late and wander them at night. Usually, there was no one about at least not on the lower levels and her main room was located away from the labs and cafeteria. However, she had run out of clean clothes and needed new ones, along with some other things. It had taken some time but she had eventually found that if she concentrated on what she needed the room seemed to accommodate her. Said change coming in the form of three bookshelves to hold her possessions and a monitor for her consoles soon after she moved them there. Her first thought being that it was probably as close to a real Harry Potter moment as she would get in her life. After wards, her paradise received the nickname “Room of Requirement”. 

Smiling softly as she walked head down, lost in thought. She remembered when she had returned a week after the second break in of her main room only to find that her paradise had changed once again. The room seemed larger and a doorway leading into a bathroom stood against the left wall. The floor had seemed to have sunk slightly as well and a large three quarter circle adorning the floor held a large mattress in it. It was a single step down so no need for stairs but nonetheless Renee was happy with the change. She had quickly gathered some sheets and blankets large enough to fit it, dressing her bed swiftly and reveling in the soft mattress that was much better than the one in her room. Since then she had slept contentedly in her new room every night knowing that no one would find it. 

“Well what do we have here?” Renee looked up quickly to see her path blocked. One of the guards that traveled with her assigned team and normally stayed with her blocked her path. He was tall and stocky, easily able to do some serious damage if he desired and that was why he had been assigned to her. It did not pass Renee’s gaze that he disliked her immensely. He thought his time better spent on other things than watching after a woman who just walked around and stared at the scenery. 

“Lieutenant Walston.” She said taking a step back. Normally she didn’t have a problem with him as she kept her distance and was generally within eyesight of the others, but now, she was alone, at night, down in the lower levels, with him. There would be no one if he decided to act on his dislike towards her. 

“I’ve been looking for you, but it would appear you have been hiding from me.” he said taking a step towards her. Quickly she took another step back fear beginning to fill her as she noticed something in his eyes that spoke of a much more sinister motive for his search. “You know,” he started placing a dark smile upon his lips. “You may be pretty useless but that body of yours…” he left his words hanging as he looked her up and down taking yet another step towards her. 

“Um…thank you for the compliment but I have things to attend to.” She said quickly trying to run around him only to be caught in his arms. A frightened gasp escaped her as she was pulled close to him, his grip painful, assured to leave bruises. 

“Oh no you don’t.” he said beginning to run one of his hands over her, moving up to cup one of her breasts harshly, causing her to whimper as she tried to free herself. This action only seemed to spur him on as he tightened his hold and moved his other hand to grasp her hair, pulling back painfully making her cry out. “We’re going to have a little fun.” 

Pulling her to the only door in the hallway, he swiped his hand in front of the panel, smirking when Renee tensed at what lay within. It was a holding cell, currently home to eight wraith Renee had heard wished to aid in finding the cure for their feeding. At the moment there were nine in there and seeing one held a star-burst tattoo around his left eye Renee presumed this was the infamous Todd she heard so many of the scientists whisper about. He must have been assuaging whether or not they we true in their intentions for she knew he had a room of his own near the Head of Security’s room. Sometimes it paid to be an observer and now was not one of them.

Throwing her into the room, she landed hard upon the ground, pain traveling up her right arm from her wrist as she tried to break her fall. She knew they were all staring at her and for a second she wondered if any of them would try to help her, but she immediately shook that thought. Help did not come to those who were nothing.  
“What is the meaning of this?” she heard a multi-toned voice call out. It was loud, commanding with subtle hints of rage beginning to build within it as well. 

“Shut up, Todd.” Said Walston in a mocking voice as he flung his gun to the side and started towards Renee. “I’ve decided I’m going to have a little fun and lucky for you guys, since I’m on guard duty, you get to watch.” Grasping Renee by the back of her neck, he picked her up and threw her to the closet wall, his footsteps slow and menacing as he watched her look about furiously for a way to escape. 

Tears poured freely down her face as he drew nearer, her attempt to rush past him thwarted as he grasped her neck and slammed her against the wall. A loud crack echoed through the air and her head fell forward as she lost consciousness for a moment. Smirking, Walston slapped her hard, throwing her head to the side as she groaned softly, consciousness being forced up her. 

“You waste my time…” he said grasping the collar of her shirt and pulling down, a loud tearing sound echoing throughout the room. “You make me play babysitter…” he said punching her in the stomach as she began to struggle weakly once more. “You make me the joke of my colleges, all so you can walk around and take in the scenery.” His voice once mocking had grown angry as he finished tearing her shirt off, followed quickly by her bra. When she tried to cover herself, he grasped her wrists and held them above her head, his other hand coming down to grasp her breast again painfully hard as he pressed a knee between her legs. “Well now I’ve come to collect.” 

“Stop this at once!” yelled out Todd as he watched, disgusted by what he was seeing. Mentally he was calling out to Sheppard, telling him what was happening and to hurry. Since he was locked within the cell with the others there wasn’t much he could do but watch and gain evidence for later. If only he could get him to throw her close enough to the cell. Unbeknownst to Walston, Sheppard had left the shield down. 

Continuing to watch, Todd took in Renee’s figure. She was large, not fat but not petite. She had everything in the right place to make her curvaceous and quite appealing. Large breasts, wide hips and a small waist. According to Atlantian measures from what he had heard, she was an hourglass, which appeared to be the ideal figure people looked for in a woman. At least from what he had heard, there were other types they looked for but mainly amongst the soldiers, that was their ideal mate. Sizing her up and the gaps between the bars, she could easily fit between them, if only she were close enough. 

“Be quiet!” Walston yelled as he began to tear her pants away. She had been in her pajamas and they easily gave way to his brute force. “I know you guys have done this before. Don’t think I haven’t heard the stories worshippers tell when they think no one is around to hear. Don’t go acting like your all some hotshot heroes trying to tell yourselves that this disgusts you. In fact, I bet its turning you guys on isn’t it?” Grasping her hair, he pulled her towards the cell, dragging her when she fell. Placing her so she was kneeling before the cage, he grasped her chin and turned her face towards them. “Admit it, you want to fuck her.” 

“You know I do not condone such an action. Not with humans and not with my crew. It is disgusting and a pathetic attempt at power.” Todd said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. The rage building in the room was beginning to become almost nauseating and Renee found it becoming harder to breath as she felt their eyes upon her. Keeping her own down, she refused to look. Even when he threw her to the floor and started to beat her, she refused to look at them. Fear of what she would see keeping her from trying to call out for help. 

‘Sheppard where are you?!’ Todd called out as he watched the beating. Surprisingly the woman had been silent throughout the whole thing, the only sounds being torn gasps or whimpers and the occasional groan. He could easily see the bruises beginning to cover her skin and noticed that she held her right wrist close to her. 

‘I’m on my way Todd, it’s going to be another five minutes.’ He said in a rush. 

‘Just hurry, I do not think she can take many more kicks to the abdomen.’ He replied, wishing she would try to crawl towards them or do something, anything. It appeared his thoughts were about to be answered as Walston grabbed her by the neck once more and hauled her up. 

“You’re too quiet; maybe a volt from the shield will get you screaming.” His voice was menacing, sadistic and Todd and the others silently prepared to pull her into the cell quickly. This would be their only chance, then they would have to wait for Sheppard. Tossing her towards the cell, she hit the metal bars with a harsh crack before she crumpled to the floor, blood falling from a gash upon her forehead. Quickly, one of the blades closest to her grabbed her ankles and pulled her under the bar just as Walston dove for her. The blade removed his jacket, wrapping it around her and moving to the middle of the group as they noticed Walston head for his gun. “Hand her over!” he yelled. 

“It is futile Walston. Colonel Sheppard is almost here with a team for you and from what we have just witnessed and the marks covering her I am sure there will be little to no argument about your guilt.” Said Todd as he and the others encircled the two; protecting them in case Walston decided to get trigger-happy. Crying out angrily, he spun in anger as the door opened and Sheppard along with Ronon and several other soldiers pointed their weapons at him. 

“Put it down Walston. Now.” Said Sheppard as he moved slowly into the room. When Walston’s grip upon his gun increased, a shot rang out and he fell to the floor. Quickly the soldiers handcuffed him an dragged his unconscious form out the door and to another holding cell. Silently, Sheppard surveyed the room, taking in the torn clothing and the small amounts of blood that splattered the floor. He had already called for a medic team and from the noise in the hallway; they were almost there. “Is she awake?” he asked as Todd and the others stepped aside for him to see. Her eyes were open, looking at the wraith that held her close to him. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renee was in a daze when her eyes opened. Her body was sore and she felt pain in her lungs when she breathed. Looking around, she noticed the multiple tall shapes covered in black leather before her. A multi-toned voice speaking calmly, greeted her ears before she heard the door open and another voice she vaguely recognized from her first day in Atlantis echoed through the room commandingly. Suddenly, she was aware of arms around her and turning her head, she saw a pale blue-green arm around her and her pain faded for the moment. Following the arm up, she saw slim yet strong shoulders that flowed to a long neck and a semi chiseled face. 

His features were handsome, as most wraith she heard stories of tended to be and his eyes seemed almost like liquid gold. He had long white hair just like she had heard, but one side was shaved and the other was left a soft flowing mass that traveled beautifully down the side of his face and over his shoulder. A tattoo graced the skin just below his left eye and Renee immediately thought of the scales of justice, only it was done is a semi more elaborate way than a stand and two scales. Looking up she met his eyes and felt as if he were looking into her soul.

“You are safe now.” He said quietly, his grip still firm as though he was trying to show her he wouldn’t let go of her. “Your medics are here now, they will care for you.” With that, she felt him stand before the mattress of a gurney engulfed her and she was pulled from the room. Looking down, she finally noticed why she wasn’t cold, his jacket surrounded her and for once Renee allowed herself to relax. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two days since the attack and Renee had been released from the infirmary that morning. She had tried to leave the previous day but Dr. Keller had wanted to be sure her head injuries were not worse than they seemed. Colonel Sheppard along with Mr. Woolsey had come to see her, wanting the details of what happened from her perspective. They had already collected the medical report from Dr. Keller and the eyewitness statements from the wraith, now they just needed her statement and they could ship Walston back to earth for prosecution. 

She had told them what they wanted; her story going no further than what they asked and thankfully they did not push her. It probably had to do with Dr. Keller watching them like a hawk from across the room to make sure they didn’t upset her too much. After an hour they left, giving her reassuring smiles that this would never happen again. 

Once she had been released, she went to her main room that everyone knew of and packed her backpack as full with clothes and other items as she could manage. Not wanting to be noticed even the slightest bit more since news had traveled fast about what had happened, Renee decided she would make another trip tomorrow for the rest of her clothes. Now all she needed to do was get back to her room and stay there until she was placed once more on active duty and given another planet to view. Smiling in satisfaction with her plan, she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out the room. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Hey have you seen Renee?” asked Sheppard as he entered the infirmary. 

“No, not since I released her two days ago, why?” asked Keller, turning towards him. 

“I need her to sign these papers so we can send Walston off and I can’t find her. I’ve tried her room several times and every time she’s just not there. I’ve looked in the cafeteria, the various balconies and other places I thought she might be but nothing. It’s almost like she disappeared.” 

“I am sure you’re just over exaggerating John. Try her room again later; she probably just found a quiet place to relax since she’s still healing. She’ll be back; after all, she can’t stay away from her room forever.” John sighed, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yeah you’re right. I guess I’m just anxious to get this creep out of here.” 

“I think all of Atlantis is. I mean think about it, apart from the attacks and some minor fights among the soldiers and a few thefts, Atlantis is a pretty peaceful city. A raping would shatter that in an instant and I think everyone wants to keep this city as safe as possible, even from its own people.” 

“Yeah, well I’ll try her room again later. Thanks for the advice Jennifer.” He said turning to leave.

“Anytime.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three days later and Sheppard was starting to get very annoyed. By the end of the third day and no reply or sighting of her from anyone, he had made Rodney place a camera across from the door. When she returned, he would be alerted. However, it had been two days since then and nothing. He had thought maybe the alarm was defective and went through the tapes but it wasn’t so. She never came back. 

“Still can’t find her?” asked Woolsey as Sheppard entered his office. 

“No and the camera has shown she hasn’t been living or sleeping within her rooms for at least the past two days.”

“Hmm.” He said folding his hands together. “Then I guess the question is, “Where is she living? Obviously where she is, she has clothes and food since she hasn’t entered the cafeteria in days either.” 

“Give me permission to search her room; also I think I’m going to bring the wraith in on this one. She seems to trust them more than us. Have you heard…”

“The gossip? Yes, Sheppard I have and it wouldn’t surprise me if I knew she knew about them as well. She is very perceptive which is why she was chosen for her job. You have my permission to search her room and to take the wraith with you. However, I want Todd and Ronon along with just in case.”

“Understood.” With that, Sheppard stood and headed out the door. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Alright, let’s see what we can find.” Said Sheppard as he, Ronon and nine wraith stood in the hallway outside Renee’s door. Taking the master key, he opened the door, surprise covering his face instantly. 

“Looks like nothing.” Said Ronon as he walked into the barren room. It was stripped of anything that would tell them someone lived there. All personal possessions were gone and everything had been wiped down. The only things that remained were the extra sheets that sat neatly upon the stripped mattress of the bed. 

“Damn it. It looks like she hasn’t lived here but maybe the first couple weeks of her stay.” He said, beginning to pace. “Alright, time to think. Where could she be? No one has seen her at all during the day, maybe…” he began.

“Maybe there was more reason for her being near the holding cells that night than we thought.” stated Todd. “Perhaps a journey to the lower levels is in order.” 

“Yeah. But why would she move down there? I mean there’s nothing but storage and different power units.” 

“Don’t forget the track.” Said Ronon as they moved back into the hall and closed the door. 

“That too. Then again, Atlantis is a big city and we haven’t really had an opportunity to fully explore the lower levels yet.” 

“Then perhaps this is the time.” said Todd. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Alright, we’ve covered the first two floors, which just leave this one before we reach the track. She has to be here. Same split as before, half of you with me, the other half with Ronon.” He said as he and the others began down the hallways. 

“Wait.” said Todd. “She’s here; I can feel her thoughts but barely.” Slowly, they began to walk following behind Todd as he turned down hallway after hallway before pausing in the middle of one fifteen minutes later. “Here, she is behind here.” 

“Uh, Todd? Do you need to have your eyes checked? That is a wall, there is no door.” said Sheppard as he stared at the wall. 

“No, he is right. She is behind there, the question is how do we get to her?” said the leader of the wraith behind them. 

“We could blast it.” suggested Ronon as he kept a wary eye on them. 

“Yes, scare her even more.” said Sheppard. “Maybe it requires a password. Open Sesame!” he tried, only to shrug his shoulders as the others looked at him strange. “WHAT! It’s an earth thing alright? I’ll explain it later. Right now though the only important thing is getting to Renee and making sure she is alright.” Suddenly, the door appeared before them and opened. “Woah! Look at that view!” 

“I believe we have found the right place.” said Todd as he and the others approached the door. 

“Hold it. We don’t want to scare her. Let me go in first and then you guys can follow in a minute.” Nodding their heads in acceptance, Sheppard took a step forward into the room. It was dark and quiet and he wondered if maybe she was out exploring some more. “How about a little light?” Concentrating, he brought the lights up a little, just in case she was there, before he looked around the room in awe. 

He knew she had several boxes with her when she arrived but he had just assumed they were her writing supplies. Now though, he knew they were filled with everything but. Three bookshelves lay against the far right wall. One contained different books, another movies and the third was split in half containing the rest of her movies and videos games. Upon the floor in front of what looked to be a monitor sat an Xbox 360 and Playstation 2, how she had managed to get those here without the soldiers carrying them questioning their weight was beyond him. Heck, if the rest of Atlantis found out about her horde, she’d be the most popular resident. 

“no…” Pausing, John turned around and ventured to the other side of the room. He had seen the large indentation in the floor but hadn’t truly looked at it. Looking closer now, he realized it was a bed and that in the middle huddled in layers of soft looking sheets and blankets, lay Renee fast asleep. She was tossing and turning somewhat, her hair a tangled mass as she kicked away the sheets to reveal a black tank top and yellow froggy pajama shorts. As she tossed, her shirt rode up revealing her bruised torso and John cringed a little knowing what kind of pain she must be in. ‘Maybe I should call Jennifer now.’ he thought. Moving to the doorway, he looked to Ronon. 

“Hey, I’m going to ask Jennifer, Rodney and Woolsey to come down. You think you can find your way to the elevator and back?” Ronon nodded his head and walked off down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Grabbing his communicator, John spoke into it. “Hey Keller? We found Renee, I think you might want to grab your bag and come take a look at her right now versus us bring her up, she looks to be in a lot of pain. Yeah, ok. Ronon is waiting at the elevator for you, come down to the third basement level. Yes..I know that is an odd place for her to be hiding…no Jennifer…she’s sleeping that’s why I suggested you come down…just get down here, I have to call Rodney and Woolsey. Ok, bye.” 

“Rodney, I need you to grab your tablet and come down to the third basement level, Ronon is waiting at the elevator for you.” 

“Mr. Woolsey, we found Renee. I think you might want to come and see where she has been living. Yes sir, I have already called Rodney and Jennifer and they are on their way. Yes sir…no sir, she is sleeping for the moment. Third basement floor, Ronon is waiting for you.” 

Placing his communicator down, John looked up at the group of wraith that was watching him. “Well that was fun, shall we journey inside?” 

They entered the room and the wraith looked around intrigued. Many of them wandered over to the bookshelves looking at the various titles noticing that they were all alphabetized by author and title save a few. Sheppard, Todd and the leader of the wraith group, journeyed over to the window in the alcove looking at the strewn about papers and laptop that sat upon the cushion. Lastly, the blade that had pulled her into the cell walked over to the submerged bed and glanced down at the figure. His hands curled into fists as he took in the large discoloration of her skin and the bandages wrapped around her right wrist and ribs while another covered stitches on her forehead. 

“no…” she whispered, turning once more, her hands stretching, reaching out for something. Silently, he continued to watch until her hand finally found what they were looking for and she sighed in relief pulling it from under the covers, closer to her. The wraith’s eyes widened in surprise as he took in his jacket being clutched tightly to her chest. The feelings of panic and fear he felt radiating from her slowly subsided to be replaced with peace and serenity before she drifted back into a deep sleep. 

“Hey.” said Jennifer as she and the others entered the room. “Wow, this is…I’m at a loss for words. How is she?” 

“Sleeping fitfully but it appears she has calmed down.” replied the blade as he moved out of her way. Nodding her head, Jennifer placed her bag down before turning and pointing towards the door. 

“Alright gentlemen, OUT!” They quickly left, Ronon dragging Rodney behind him who was just glancing around the room in amazement. Once they were all gone, she removed her shoes and stepped down onto the mattress. “Renee.” She said gently placing a hand upon her shoulder. “I need you to wake up.” 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“That room. It’s amazing!” said Rodney from the hallway before a loud scream was heard making them all cringe. 

“I guess she wasn’t expecting a wake-up call.” replied Sheppard as he waited to see if she would try to bolt from the room. When a minute had passed and the door had yet to open, he relaxed a little before turning to look at the others. “I have the feeling this day is about to get a whole lot better.” 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“How did you find me?” asked Renee, her voice quiet as Jennifer helped her to sit up. 

“I didn’t. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and the wraith that saved you found you.” She cut off when she heard Renee hiss in pain. “Still sore?”

“Very.” 

“So wanna tell me why you’re down here?” 

“No one comes here. It is peaceful and the view…”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. But tell me the real reason, I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because believe it or not; we want to be your friends. We’ve read your reports; we believe you have talent. But we have also heard the rumors about you. While Colonel Sheppard and his team have been trying to stifle them, there really isn’t much one can do about someone running their mouth. However, after the recent incident they seem to have calmed some. In fact, everyone’s kind of worried about you, no one’s seen you in days and Colonel Sheppard was about to lose it when you didn’t show up to your room to rest. He figured out you were staying somewhere else when he got permission to search your room this morning and found it barren waiting for someone else.” 

“How do you know all of this? I thought you worked in the infirmary.”

“I do, but Colonel Sheppard also knows that I’ve been wanting to do a check up on you and has been keeping me informed throughout the search.”

“How long have they been looking?”

“Since they left your room. To be honest, I saw the twists and turns, I don’t think that if it had just been him and Ronon down here they would have found you. I think that maybe it was Todd who found you. The wraith as a whole have amazing telepathic abilities and he probably was able to sense your distress in your sleep which lead them right to you.”

“But, the door was concealed. When closed it disappears into the wall. How did they bring it out?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Colonel Sheppard that and I am sure he and Mr. Woolsey are going to have some questions for you. There, finished. Do your ribs feel better?” she asked standing up. 

“Much.” she said standing up as well, wincing in pain. 

“Here, I want you to get something to eat and then take these pills. They’ll help with the pain.” 

“Ok, I’ll take them in a minute. Let me go get cleaned up so the others can come back in. Do..uh…do the wraith eat any human food? Or is it just humans?” she asked hesitantly as she stepped into the bathroom. 

“They do, however they don’t really touch meat. They’re more vegetarians than anything. Fruit being their preferred choice. Why?” she asked curiously. 

“I’d stay near the bed if I were you. Can I have sixteen glasses for water, six full lunches and fresh fruit for ten, everything without citrus please?” she asked. Jennifer was about to reply when she noticed the room begin to change. She watched amazed as the floor opened in the middle to reveal a table that rose, several chairs with medium backs sitting pushed in. There was enough space for all of them around the table with the alcove becoming a large throne like chair. To say the least, Jennifer was amazed was an understatement as the wall between the alcove and the bed opened, revealing containers holding the food Renee had requested. 

“H…how?” she asked as Renee stepped from the room wearing an ivy green cap sleeved top and loose black pants. 

“Sorry for the ragged look…” she said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. “These are some of the few items I have that don’t put too much pressure on my bruises and at the moment I hurt enough as it is. I would have thought the soreness would have left by now.”

“It depends upon the person but…how…I mean…” asked Jennifer as she watched Renee move the food to the table, noticing that she placed the full meals in between the fruit bowls. 

“I don’t know. The closest thing I can reference it to is the Room of Requirement from Harry Potter. When I need something, it changes to accommodate me. Shall we let the others in?” she said pouring water into the cups around the table. Jennifer nodded her head before she moved to the door and opened it. 

“You guys can come in now.” Nodding their heads, they entered the room once more only to freeze in confusion at the large table that now sat in the middle of the room. 

“How?” asked Rodney, confused as Renee took her seat at the head of the table within the alcove. 

“Please sit. I’m hungry and I do not wish to eat alone. Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Woolsey these two seats are for you.” She said gesturing towards the two plates next to her. Quickly, they all seated themselves, the wraith each enjoying the fruit bowls before them as the humans slowly started to eat their meal which consisted of grilled chicken breast, mashed potatoes and green beans with fresh fruit for dessert. A minute passed in silence as they all chewed quietly before Mr. Woolsey spoke up. 

“I must say I am curious to hear how you ended up down here instead of in your room. Would you mind telling us?” All eyes turned to her and Renee kept her eyes down.

“I found this room the third week after I arrived. I liked it immediately because no one came down here. As you are well aware, I notice things. I notice a lot of things and everyone’s whispered words and stares when they thought I couldn’t hear them or see them began to become too much. The scientists believe me useless and the soldiers ignore me pretty much apart from a few. Even the team I was assigned to couldn’t find a usefulness for me. They deemed me extra baggage and a health risk in case we were ambushed.” Pausing, she swallowed the pills Jennifer had given her earlier before she continued. 

“As you know, Lieutenant Walston despised me. He believed there were better things his time could be spent on than watching me and I guess he decided I needed to be punished as a result.”

“You should never have gone through that Renee.” Said Colonel Sheppard as he stopped her. “Why didn’t you report him if you knew he was being hostile towards you?” 

“Why does it matter? The whole of Atlantis was being hostile towards me; I fail to see the difference ratting out one would have had. The only outcome I can conclude from such an action would be harsher words and uglier stares.”

“It matters Renee. Now, I want you to promise you will report anything hostile understood?” 

“Yes, Colonel Sheppard.” 

“Call me John, everyone else does.” 

“Yes, John. I guess I should continue my story then. After I discovered this room, I began to move my books here. It was a nice place to read and relax but…about a month and a half after I got here…I returned to find my room had been broken into an trashed, my hard copies of my reports torn to shreds. I then began to move my valuables here as you can see by the bookcases after wards. When it happened a second time about three weeks ago, I started to sleep here. 

The first week I slept where I am sitting now, but as I found it more difficult to leave my room, I noticed that the room itself was changing to accommodate me. The bookcases appeared a week after I brought my possessions down here, the bed and bathroom only appeared about two weeks ago. I found that if I desired food of any sort than it would show up here along this wall and a smaller version of the table would rise as well. I have everything I need here including clean clothes now. When I had been attacked, I had been going to fetch clean laundry. I guess, Walston was waiting to escort Todd back to his room or was in charge of watching the others but… either way I had to pass him and he attacked me. 

After Dr. Keller released me, I went back and packed as many of my clothes as I could into my backpack. I took another trip the next day but I did it and a closet appeared in the bathroom. It’s weird but convenient. If I place my clothes in there, it cleans them automatically. It’s amazing, I feel like this one room is taking care of me like a parent would their child. I am happy here.” She finished quietly.

“So with every action of hostility you removed yourself more from the city.” Stated Mr. Woolsey as he watched her nod her head. 

“You…are not going to make me go back are you?” her voice was small as though she was afraid of being forced to leave her sanctuary. 

“No, but I am going to place some rules upon you for the future, understood?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Let me get this straight.” Said John interrupting. “Your room was broken into twice and you didn’t report either one?” Renee shook her head, scooting closer to Woolsey as she noticed the anger beginning to coat his voice. “I want to know right now, why you’re so against help.”

“Because…” she began hesitantly. 

“Because why?” he pressed her. 

“Because I learned early on that help does not come to those who are nothing. I am an outcast, a pariah, people don’t like me and I see no reason in changing someone who does not desire to change their opinion. You all know image is everything. Everyone judges people based on what they see or what that person does. Being as I am no scientist or soldier but merely an observationalist, I am classified as useless and therefore their opinion of me is already set. I see no point in changing their opinions. I know who I am, that is all that matters.”

“That may be, but it won’t be tolerated any longer understood? From now on, you are to have lunch and dinner, unless I give you permission, with my team and I in the cafeteria. You are going to talk, you are going to be sociable and you are going to smile. If anyone is hostile towards you, you tell me and I’ll take care of it and if I find out that you’ve been lying to me, I’ll have you moved back upstairs and into the vacant room across the hall from Todd’s and mine. Got it?!” 

Renee was at a loss for words. Dumbly, she nodded her head as her thoughts rushed around a mile a second. 

“Good, now. I don’t know about you but I would really like to play a video game, can I?” 

Once more, she nodded her head as the table slowly emptied and John along with Ronon and the wraith traveled to the Playstation. Sounds of an imaginary battle being fought filled the room and Renee just listened as she moved to stare out her window and into the beautiful water before her. 

“It will get better.” She heard from beside her and turning sharply, she noticed the wraith that had held her. Her cheeks tinted red before she turned her head once more. 

“Are you sure?” 

“If there is one thing I have learned in the few short weeks I have been here, it is that Colonel Sheppard does not go back on his word. He will make sure things get better.”  
Nodding her head, she continued to stare, aware that the wraith never left her side. For some reason, she relaxed against the cushioned alcove. 

‘His presence is soothing.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a month since Renee’s hideout had been discovered. True to his word, John had forced her into eating in the cafeteria with him and his team every day, twice a day. At first, it had been overwhelming, she wasn’t used to people being interested in her day or opinion outside of her reports and she had to fight the urge to run back to her room upon the lower levels. It had taken a little time but after the first two weeks, she began to relax, enjoying the company. 

They had learned from Rodney after he had studied her room for about a week, that what she had found was actually an emergency bunker that could accommodate and supply people in need with whatever they required until the threat was eliminated. 

“It’s fascinating you know. There are several bunkers just like it within that hall and even more in the others. That entire floor was meant to be an emergency shelter in case of attack. My guess is that this is where the woman and children would go to remain safe when Atlantis was attacked. But another fascinating part is the door. As long as the person on the other side has ill will towards the person inside, it won’t reveal itself. Unless they say that they mean the person within no harm and mean it, then the door will not reveal itself.” He said enthusiastically. 

“Well that explains why it suddenly appeared. Do you think you can maybe change the coding just a little so some of the rooms can be used for everyday purposes instead of just emergency? I really like the view and I’m thinking I might spend a couple nights down there away from everything.” said John.

“Of course no problem, in fact I could change Renee’s hallway and the one next to it into everyday rooms. We can each have one if we desire and I think it might actually be the perfect place for the wraith. Since their eyes are light sensitive the lighting down there is probably easier on them and we know that they’ll keep an eye on Renee for us.” 

“Good thinking, they can occupy the other rooms in her hall and I’ll see if Todd would want one as well. Maybe he’ll want to move down there permanently?” 

“Do I have any say in this?” asked Renee somewhat resigned. “I moved down there so I could be alone, now you’re…you’re wanting to take over the whole floor!” 

“No, we’re just taking over two hallways and besides, I thought you liked the wraith.” replied John.

“I do but…”

“It will be fine, you’ll see.”

Sighing at the memory, Renee looked down at the object in her hands. The wraith had been officially placed within her hall a week after John asked Rodney to change the room’s designations and now Renee had nine new hall mates. Todd had decided to move down to the lower level as well saying that John was more than welcomed to visit him whenever he desired. Renee read between the lines immediately and she smiled as John subtly kicked him under the table. Apparently, he didn’t want it to be known and she couldn’t blame him. People were so easy to judge her, imagine what they would say if they knew their Head of Security was involved romantically with a wraith. Personally, she didn’t care. Her motto was simple and sweet, something she believed in whole heartily. ‘If they love each other, then let them be.’ 

‘Yes.’ She thought as she walked out into the hallway just in time to see John pulled roughly into Todd’s room and the door close behind him. ‘Let them be.’ 

Inhaling deeply, she then turned and wandered down the hall a few steps, coming to stop in front of one of the now visible doors that lined the hall. Raising her hand hesitantly, she knocked softly, half hoping that the person within would answer it and the other half hoping they were out doing other things. Unfortunately for her, the door opened a moment later and the wraith that had held her stood in front of her. Renee could feel her muscles tensing, wanting to bolt but she stood her ground reminding herself that she was there for a reason. 

“Is there something I can do for you Renee?” he asked gently as he watched her. Her body shook slightly and he knew she was still a little shy around them, although she found their presence slightly more comforting than that of her own species. Perhaps it had to do with their first meeting, he didn’t know, but he would not push her with questions at the moment. 

“um…I believe this belongs to you.” She said softly, her head down as she held out his jacket. For a moment, he was surprised. He knew she still suffered from her nightmares, just as he knew she clutched his jacket to her for comfort. The simple fact that she was returning it was surprising. 

“Thank you but I have others. You may keep it if you desire.” He said, trying to see if she would relax a little at the prospect of being able to keep her source of comfort. However, she shook her head even though he could hear her thoughts screaming the opposite. 

“No, it is alright. I guess, I hung it up in my closet and forgot about it until I spotted it this morning.” She said, lying quickly. He knew otherwise though, he had seen it with his own eyes, but he wouldn’t call her out on it. Reaching out, he grasped it, taking it from her. He wanted to smirk just a little when he felt slight resistance. She was reluctant to let it go but she did so, muttering a quick goodbye and returning to her room. He just looked at the spot where she had been a moment earlier before he smirked and let the door close, returning to his work. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late by human standards. About two-thirty in the morning and the blade was ready for bed. He wore only a pair of loose pants, as he lay upon his bed, his arms crossed behind his head staring at the ceiling. He could feel the panic and fear that emitted from the room next to him. Renee was having a nightmare and she didn’t have anything to help drive it away. 

Thinking for all of a second, the blade stood and left his room, quickly walking next door. The door easily slid open, sensing his reason for being there and allowed him in without hesitation. Quietly he made his way over to the bed, his eyes seeing easily in the dark. 

“no…’ she whispered, turning fitfully upon the bed, her hands searching for his jacket. Silently, he stepped down onto the mattress, grabbing the covers and pulling them away from her. She shivered, turning to curl in on herself as he moved to lay behind her, pulling them back into place once more before he wrapped his arm around her. She awoke instantly at his touch, her body tense as she started to panic once more. 

“Calm. It is only me.” he said, loosening his grip so she could turn towards him surprised. 

“Why…” she started confused before he spoke. 

“Because you need something to keep your nightmares at bay and I figured the real thing was better than a jacket. Would you not agree?” he asked as he watched her reaction. Slowly she nodded her head before lowering herself to lay her head upon his shoulder and her arm across his chest. 

“I will admit this is much better but I will also admit that a jacket will stay longer.” she said softly, cuddling closer to him. When his arm tightened around her, she looked up surprised.

“Who says I’m going anywhere? Now, sleep. You need the rest.” Slowly nodding her head, she got herself comfortable once more before she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. A smile appearing on her lips as a soft rumble like a purr emitted from him. 

‘Maybe, being in Atlantis will be alright after all.’ She thought feeling sleep claim her.

‘I promise it will be.’


	2. Let It Out and Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the blade crept into Renee's bed to soothe her. Conflicted she takes to wandering the various towers of Atlantis only to find that the blade isn't about to let her get away from him. Will Renee give in and accept his kindness, or will she push him away and continue to fight her nightmares alone?

It was late and Renee wandered the halls.

Since the night the wraith that had held her crept into her bed, she had been avoiding her room. While she had indeed made much progress in coming out of her shell, what Walston had done to her still seemed as though it had happened just the day before even though it had been six weeks.

‘I need to stop concentrating on the past and move on.’ She thought, wandering the halls of one of the more deserted towers on Atlantis. Not only would someone have to pick the right tower but they would have to pick the right floor as well and that would take a while if they decided to search for her. Stopping in front of a large window within what appeared to be a common room; Renee looked out into the dark sky. She smiled when the moon in all of her glory sat beautifully in the darkness, blessing the city with her light.

“So this is where you have been hiding?” Gasping, she turned only to spot the reason she was wandering in the first place. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come looking for you? You have not slept in your bedroom for six nights and from the looks of the bags under your eyes, I would say you have not slept during that period either. Come, it is time for you to go to bed.”

“How…how did you know which tower? How did you know where I would be?” she asked the wraith, eying the hand he held out to her.

“Did you really think it would be difficult? You like to remain in areas least populated with a good view of the moon.” Renee openly gawked now. Was she really so easy to read?

“No, it was not that easy to find you if that makes you feel better. There were three other towers I searched before this one. Now come, you need to sleep.” When she did not move, he sighed and took a step closer to her. “If you want I can tell Colonel Sheppard. I am sure he would love to have you as a hall mate.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Care to tell me why you have not been sleeping lately?” he asked leaning against the wall of the transport as they headed back to their tower.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind, that’s all.” She jumped when he snorted crossing his arms and staring at her intently.

“Do not lie to me, now tell me the truth.” His deep, multi-toned voice grew stern as she turned to look out the window of the transport. “Look at me.” Sighing she did, letting the exhaustion she felt from so many sleepless nights show.

“I do not want any more nightmares is all. Is that not sufficient enough of an excuse?”

“No, not when you know perfectly well that you have something to keep them at bay.”

“But that’s the point! Don’t you see? I don’t want to steal your jacket and I don’t want to waste your time having to soothe my pathetic fears. I…I…I don’t…” she froze when he placed a clawed finger against her lips before he grasped her face with his hands and tilted her head up to look at him.

“If you were wasting my time I would never have come to you and I have plenty of other jackets if you wish to keep one. You are only human and you were in no state of mind to be strong when he attacked you. He wanted to humiliate you, he wanted to hurt you and he was going to rape you. He beat you, stripped you bare in front of us and you were in no condition to defend yourself. It is only natural that he left something behind mentally to torture you. It will pass, but only in time and if you would just let out what you are feeling then it would pass much faster.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Why is it so hard to show your emotions? You are human; your species is ruled by them.”

“I just can’t.” Sighing, he shook his head.

“I will let it be for now as we have arrived back at our tower. Come, we must get you to bed.” Nodding her head, she let him lead her down into the lower levels, his hand upon her shoulder. Once they had stepped onto the elevator, he moved it down to the small of her back, gently pushing her till they arrived at their hall. John and Todd were there, heading towards the elevator when they stopped.

“Hey, what are you still doing up?” asked John, looking her up and down, a frown marring his face.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk.” She said quietly. John nodded his head although he knew she was lying.

‘Maybe I should see if Jennifer could give her some pills to take at night.’ He thought quietly before he spoke up. “Ah, well I hope you enjoyed your walk. Now though I want you to get to bed, we have a mission in two days and I want you well rested for it. See you at lunch!” he said as they continued down the hall, Todd nodding his greeting to her as he passed.

“Yes Father!” she called down the hallway, turning to walk towards her door when she froze.

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT!” Looking at the wraith beside her, she shook her head groaning.

“I think I just got adopted.” He chuckled, pushing her forward once more until they stood in front of her door. When it opened she turned, her head down, a solemn air coming about her. “I…want to thank you for your concern, but…this is something I need to do on my own. I promise I won’t go wandering again, but…I need to be alone.” It was silent for a moment as he took her in, his body somewhat tense as he weighed whether leaving her alone or not was for the best. After a moment, he spoke.

“Very well. However, I shall be listening. If you wander off again anytime before breakfast is served then I shall track you down once more, understood?” When silence met his words, he placed a clawed finger under her chin and raised her face till he could look her in the eye. “Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So, how are you?” asked John as Renee sat down beside him with her lunch. The others were just arriving, moving into the line so they could grab their own food before coming to join them.

“I am fine, why do you ask?”

“Because you look like you haven’t slept in days. I thought I told you to go to bed?”

“I did. I changed into my pajamas, crawled under the covers and went to bed.”

“Was it ‘I laid there all night’, went to bed or was it actually ‘I fell asleep’, went to bed, because believe it or not there is a difference.” He said looking at her mockingly.

“I don’t know, did you and Todd go to “bed” or did you actually go to bed, cause you know there is a difference.” John’s jaw dropped, this new side of Renee surprising him immensely. He could not believe she would strike back at him like this.

“How did….No, scratch that. You’re the observationalist; of course you would have noticed what goes on in your own hall. Either way, you have to promise not to tell anyone, got it!” he said giving her a stern glare.

“As long as they love each other, let them be.” She replied, which soothed him immensely.

‘At least that’s one person I won’t have to worry about.’ he thought before Rodney and Ronon joined them, followed shortly by Teyla and Jennifer.

“So what’s new with everyone?” asked Rodney as he dug into his mound of food. Renee looked away as she fought the urge to gag while Ronon just chuckled.

“I feel the same way.” He whispered to her, taking a bite of the hamburger that was the day’s lunch. They soon began to chat; details about the next day’s mission and what everyone would need for the duration.

“Is this mission more than a day?” she asked confused.

“Yeah, it’s a three day mission, that’s why I want you to get as much rest as you can. After dinner I’ll stop by and make sure you packed efficiently.” said John, before they continued their discussion. A little while after that, lunch ended and they all went their separate ways, Renee returning to her room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Do you mind if I come in?” asked the wraith she was beginning to consider ‘her wraith’ in a sort, as he was always nearby.

“No, is there something I can do for you?” she asked, shoving a few shirts and pants into her backpack.

“Nothing you could help me with. I was just wondering what it was you were doing. I normally do not hear much commotion from you unless you are playing with your consoles.” He said, stepping into the room and over to her.

“Oh. Sorry if I was disturbing you.” She said sheepishly, picking up a notebook and pencil case. He raised his hand, shaking it slightly as he spoke.

“Not at all, I was just curious what it was that is making you behave so.”

“The mission tomorrow with ‘Daddy Dearest’ and his team is actually a three day mission, so I am packing for when he comes to check it later on this evening.” The silence that greeted her when she finished speaking was unexpected as normally he was ready with a reply by the time she finished her sentence. Looking up at him, she noticed his eyes were looking at her intently, his lips pressed into a thin line. Had she angered him and not realized it?

“You cannot go.” he said commandingly, throwing Renee off.

“Excuse me?” she asked incredulously.

“You cannot go. I will not allow it.”

“Why the hell not?! Who do you think you are?! I’m going and that’s that!” Huffing in agitation, she stormed past him and into her closet. He followed behind her, grabbing her wrist as she turned to slap him.

“If you want a reason then I will give you plenty. First of all, you are still recovering from the attack. Second, you are in no state of mind to deal with a new planet for one day let alone three. Finally and most importantly, you do not possess the strength to deal with such a long mission. Have you forgotten that it has been a week since you last slept? If your team is attacked during your mission not only are you putting yourself in jeopardy but your team as well.” Renee looked at him shocked, anger replacing it quickly as she tried to kick him next only to find herself pinned to the floor. “You would do well to remember that I am first and foremost a commanding wraith warrior with thousands of years of experience. Secondly, do not think that I did not hear you last night. I have been monitoring you very closely and I know your mind’s rhythm when you are asleep and it has been far from that lately. Lastly, if you do not go and tell Colonel Sheppard right now that you cannot go, I will do so myself and help him drag you to the infirmary where I am sure he will want you once he finds out. Understood?” His tone was firm and unyielding, forcing Renee to give into him quickly.

“Yes.” She whispered, turning her head away from him. “Let me go.”

“Are you going to tell Colonel Sheppard?” When she nodded her head, he released her before helping her to stand up. “Good, then I shall accompany you.” Sighing, Renee moved as he placed his hand once more upon her lower back, guiding her down the hallway and into the elevator.

“Can’t we just wait till after dinner?”

“No.”

“Awe man.” Echoed through the hall as the door closed and the elevator ascended.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So let me get this straight. You haven’t slept in a week and you were about to let me take you on a mission?” said John as he stared at her from behind his desk.

“If that’s how you want to put it I guess.” She said shrugging her shoulders eying him warily. His expression was blank but she knew he was mad; it was just a means of waiting for him to speak once again. Todd and the blade stood silently beside the wall, quiet spectators as they watched Renee’s nervous squirming and felt John’s rising anger. They both smirked at what happened next.

Slamming his hands upon the desk and standing quickly, he moved around the desk, picking her up over his shoulder as he walked out into the hall yelling. “THAT’S IT MISSY, YOU’RE GROUNDED!”

“Put me down!”

“Oh no, we’re going to the infirmary and Jennifer is going to give you something to sleep. Then you’re going to do whatever she tells you to, THEN you’re going to see Dr. Heightmeyer and THEN we’re going to discuss whether or not you’ll be moving upstairs across the hall from me. Got it!”

“I do not need to see a damn shrink! Put me down!” As they continued down the hallway, Renee continued to kick and hit John’s back as the blade and Todd followed behind chuckling. “And you two SHUT IT!” They raised their hands in apology as John turned the corner into the infirmary.

“John, what are you doing?! Put her down!” yelled Jennifer as she took notice of the small entourage that entered her workplace.

“Gladly, as long as she tells you what she told me.” he said turning around so she was facing Jennifer. “Well? Get talk…argh!” They all watched as John sunk to the floor, his grip on Renee loosening enough for her to get away from him. Taking a deep breath, she walked around John, making sure to keep a wide berth so he couldn’t grab her before she moved behind Jennifer. The room was silent as they watched John wither upon the ground groaning in pain as his hands clutched his groin. “You…kicked me!” he said half strained half surprised, his voice a pitch higher.

“In all fairness John, she did tell you to put her down.” said Jennifer as she tried not to chuckle. “Now, are you going to tell me why he brought you here like that?” Turning towards her, Renee flinched slightly, a short video of what she was sure was about to happen involving a needle and John’s wrath, playing through her mind.

“I…I haven’t been able to sleep in a week.” She said quietly, her head down. The gentle hand that came to rest on her shoulder made her flinch once more.

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner? I would have given you something.” said Jennifer gently as she lead Renee over to an examination table. “Do you know why you haven’t been able to sleep?” she asked giving her a check over.

“I have nightmares still.” Renee replied solemnly. “I have something to keep them at bay, but…I’m not sure I want to accept it.”

“Hmm, have you been getting headaches more frequently than usual?” she asked shining a light in her eyes. Renee turned her head quickly, blinking away the tears of pain the light caused her.

“Yeah, I’ve had the same one for the past three days now.”

“Uh huh. Care to tell me what this possible solution might be?” Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, Renee motioned for Jennifer to lean in, whispering into her ear as Todd helped John onto another gurney farther down from them. The audible gasp followed by Jennifer’s eyes traveling from the blade within the room to Renee and back were the only clue as to what Renee had told her. “Ok. Well, wasn’t expecting that but as long as you’re ok with that then so am I.” Turning her head to look at the blade, she sent him a silent threat. ‘Treat her right or else.’ The blade just nodded his head in understanding.

“Do I have to stay here?” asked Renee as she looked about the room warily.

“No, just give me a minute to put together something for you and then you can go to your room.” Nodding her head, Renee watched as Jennifer moved about the room, gathering a few things before she returned. “Alright, this first one will help with your headache. One every eight hours if it persists and I want you to eat something before you take it. Wait off on it until after you’ve slept, that might be enough to get rid of it. Next, this will help you sleep. Take two an hour before you go to bed and it will knock you out for a good eight hours. So, I want you to take this now and go to your room. When you wake, you can call for something to eat if you wish or just go back to bed. Now, if for some reason these don’t help, I want you to come find me. I’m not going on the mission so I still expect you to come join me for lunch and dinner got it?”

Renee nodded her head as she accepted the pills and water from Jennifer, quickly swallowing the two white tablets before she stood and walked towards the door. She stopped in front of the gurney John was laying on giving her an ugly glare as she smiled at him. “I told you to put me down.” she said, a smirk crossing her face.

“Ha. Ha. You’re lucky I can’t put you over my knee little missy.”

“Oh no! Whatever shall I do?” she replied in a mocking voice with a slight southern accent. Jennifer and the wraith just chuckled watching the two.  
“You better watch out. When I get back, it’s on.”

“Bring it old man.” John looked at her shocked before he smirked.

“I knew there was more to you than just a shy little thing. I hope we’ll get to see more of that in the future. It fits you. Now, get to bed while I limp back to my office.” Renee nodded her head before she broke out laughing, walking towards her wraith who looked down at her amused. When she had calmed, she told everyone goodnight before he gently grasped her shoulder and lead her from the room and to the elevator.

“Feeling drowsy yet?” he asked, watching her yawn as the doors closed and his hand moved down to her lower back.

“A litt….” She didn’t finish her sentence as the pills kicked in early and she started to crumble to the floor. He easily caught her, grasping behind her shoulders and knees pulling her close to his chest.

‘It must be the exhaustion.’ He thought amused as the doors opened and he ventured down the halls and to her bedroom. He passed a few of the others who nodded their heads at him noticing with the classic wraith smirk, the cargo he carried. Nodding his head back in acknowledgment, he entered her room and set her upon the bed, quickly disrobing her and pulling the covers up. Stepping back, his eyes watched as she sighed and snuggled deeper into their warmth before he turned the lights off and left her to rest.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three weeks had passed since Jennifer had given Renee the sleeping pills. She took them for all of a week before she flushed the rest down the toilet. No one knew this though, not even the blade that was so keen on monitoring her.

‘Maybe he’s not checking on me because he believes I’ve been taking them?’ she thought as she crawled into bed. The nightmares had worn down in intensity after she flushed the pills, her thoughts that maybe the few good nights of peaceful, undisturbed sleep were all she needed to push them aside. Shaking those thoughts away, she moved onto others. Her and John had been going back and forth, teasing each other about their wraith in code and what not. It was pretty amusing to witness, especially when they teased about other things and John got Renee riled up. He was right though, the others did enjoy seeing her more bold side and she was soon smiling far more and laughing louder at the table with them during meals.

She had also taken to wandering from her room more often during the day outside of missions. She had received many apologies from scientists and soldiers for how they had treated her and Renee found that no matter how much she wanted to treat them the way they had treated her, she just couldn’t do it. So she smiled and made friends, finding it easier and easier to wander the halls and not worry about being judged. Smiling, she yawned snuggling deeper under the covers. She didn’t fight sleep as it pulled her farther and farther into unconsciousness and soon she was out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renee awoke with a start, her heart racing, lungs gasping for air. Her hands flew to her stomach, sure that she would feel bruises from the painful kicks Walston had rained down on her. When no pain greeted her touch, she sighed letting herself fall back onto the bed. ‘And here I thought they were gone. Now what? I don’t want to ask Jennifer for more pills and I really don’t want to bother ‘him’. Maybe it was just this one time. If I go back to sleep it shouldn’t bother me again. Yeah, I’ll go with that.’ Taking a shaky breath, she turned and pulled the covers back up. ‘Please don’t let them come back.’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three days since Renee’s nightmares had returned with a vengeance. She found herself unable to sleep once again, no matter how many times she tried. The thought that she should go to Jennifer kept crossing her mind but she shook that thought away quickly. She didn’t want to rely on drugs to be able to sleep and she certainly didn’t want to rely on the blade either. No that wouldn’t do. But then, what was she supposed to do? If John found out that she had allowed this to continue without telling anyone he would certainly force her to move back upstairs. Sighing, she lay down in bed and pulled the covers up. It was only ten but Renee was exhausted. Closing her eyes, she let sleep claim her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was about half past midnight when the blade heard Renee’s door opening. He had been preparing himself for bed, his thoughts on her and how their ‘friendship’ had been progressing. She talked to him more, allowed him more privileges than the others when it came to knowing her but he couldn’t help but think that something wasn’t quite right. He had checked on her several times when she slept but all seemed peaceful. Her mind was silent and she had been sleeping deeply. Now though, it seemed whatever it was that had been sending him warnings was about to show.

Turning his head, he looked towards the door as hurried knocks sounded upon it. Quickly moving forward, the door opened before he was halfway there and what greeted him shocked him. Renee was standing in the hallway, a black silk nighty clinging to her figure as she shivered in the cold hallway. Her face was tearstained, framed by her long wayward dark hair that curled just slightly in its bedraggled state. At a loss for words, he just stood there watching her as she cried silently.

“help.” She whispered. The blade was confused as she looked up at him. “They’re back…I…haven’t slept… in three days. Please Dara…help.” she said pitifully in between her ragged breaths as she tried to contain the sobs that wanted to break free. Knowing immediately what she was talking about, he grasped her forearm and pulled her to him. Her arms immediately wrapped around him as the door closed and his arms came around her, holding her tight.

Soothingly, he ran his fingers through her hair as she let her emotions flow. The damn had broken and all he could think was ‘Finally’. Since being attacked by Walston two months ago, not once had she acknowledge the emotions that she had felt. Not once did she let them show as her nightmares haunted her and others huddled around her concerned. Now, two and a half months later, it had all built up and she could hold back the flood no longer.

Bending slightly to pick her up, he carried her to his bed and lay down upon it. He positioned them so they were both lying on their sides, his arms wrapped around her still, shielding her from the world. Pulling up the covers, he allowed her to continue, waiting patiently for her to tire as he whispered soothing words in her ear. When she had finally calmed, her pulled her back a little, running his fingers over her cheeks to dry her tears.

“Is it all out?” he asked quietly, watching her. Hesitantly she nodded her head.

“I think so.” She whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for Renee. You needed comfort and I provided it just as I will continue to do so. However, we can talk more about this in the morning. I want you to close your eyes and sleep now. Your nightmares cannot get to you here. Not as long as I am around, understood?” Sleepily she nodded her head, snuggling into his arms once more.

“Yes Dara. I understand.” She said softly.

“Dara?” he asked as he laid back and ran his hand through her hair, remembering that she had called him by that title in the hall.

“It means an Oak Tree, which in turn means life, strength, wisdom, loyalty and so many more wonderful words.” She yawned as sleep began to creep up on her. “My favorite though, is what Dara sounds close to.”

“And what would that be?” he asked quietly, somewhat amused and somewhat honored that she had obviously thought long and hard about his title.

“It sounds close to duir, which means door and I like that because..(yawn)..I think you might be my door and I want to see…where the path behind it shall…take us.” He felt her body go limp and gently he pulled her closer to him.

“Dara.” He whispered looking down at her before a smile graced his face. “Yes, I think I would like to see as well.” Placing a kiss upon her forehead, Dara closed his eyes and followed her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night who beta read this chapter and has given me some great ideas for the next!


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine mission ends in horror as Renee finds herself not only in the hands of enemy wraith but in the hands of a Dara she doesn't know.

“GET BACK TO THE STARGATE!” yelled John as he and Ronon shot cover fire while the others ran towards them. Renee ran, Dara just ahead of her as he grasped her arm, pulling her behind him. An enemy hive had appeared in orbit, darts rocketing through the sky as they culled the planet’s surface.

Ahead of them, Rodney and Teyla had already made it back to the Stargate that John had dialed before the hive could take control of it. Citizens ran through the gate; escape to Atlantis their only thought as they ran for their lives. As Teyla joined John and Ronon, shooting cover fire for the citizens, Rodney ran through to inform the command center what was going on. Overhead, darts flew by, people vanishing in chunks as the dart’s beam snatched them up and away from their lives.

Renee cried out as Dara pulled her from the people now scattering in panic, wails of despair filling the air in place of the cover fire. She looked at him, her fear evident as he pulled her into a bush. “Dara, wh…!” she cried before he placed his hand over her mouth.

“You will be quiet and do as you are told!” his voice was menacing as she stared at him in terror, her body shaking in his grasp. This wasn’t Dara, this wasn’t the wraith she had come to know over the past four months. Keeping his hand over her mouth, he turned to watch as more people disappeared into the dart’s beam, a frown on his face. Looking to where his eyes were, she gasped in horror to see not only her team missing but the wormhole disengaged as well. They were stranded, as she didn’t know the combination yet. It opened again soon enough, wraith stepping through as they searched for any runners. “You will be silent and keep your head down. Do not attempt to run or I will kill you.”

Pulling her after him, Dara exited the bush, walking slowly towards the others that turned to watch him with a wary eye. He stopped ten feet from the leader, silence filling the clearing as they spoke telepathically. Renee did as she was told, her fear of Dara’s sudden change of heart scaring her immensely. Suddenly, she tensed when a clawed hand ran down the side of her face.

“Such a pretty thing.” said the leader as he tilted her head. “Is she food…or a slave?” the tone in his voice made her take a step back before Dara pulled her forward harshly, his claws digging into her arm.

“She is my personal worshipper.” He replied as the leader leaned forward, inhaling her scent before he pushed her hair aside.

“She does not carry your scent, nor your mark.”

“I had decided upon a little fun before I would mark her. I had taken her to an abandoned planet and let her run. The incentive of freedom making her a more than willing participant for my more basic instincts. However, during the chase, one of the hives of my queen’s alliance was attacked and subsequently destroyed. We were stranded and have been moving from planet to planet hoping to find another hive that would take us in and quite possibly help me find my way back to my queen.” The leader of the wraith listened as Dara lied through his teeth easily.

“And who is your queen?”

“Queen Steelflower.” The leader grunted in response, his eyes never leaving Renee as she shook in Dara’s grasp. Suddenly, Renee felt her stomach drop as the leader grinned sadistically.

“If she is yours then mark her. Now.” Renee gasped, starting to step back before she was thrown to the ground, Dara’s hand holding her by the back of her neck, while the other raised her hips, pulling down her pants. A scream echoed through the field as he entered her harshly, her walls tearing as he set a brutal pace. Minutes passed in agony as Renee cried out, her hands digging into the earth as she tried to get away. When his hips stilled, Renee’s eyes opened wide as she tilted her head back in a silent scream, his teeth sinking into her neck as he released himself.

The wraith leader grunted, as he turned back towards the others that had also witnessed the brutal rape, a silent order to take them back to the hive and to give them a room being sent out. One of the younger wraith nodded his head in acknowledgment as he watched the others fan out and disappear into the surrounding forest. The hunt for the stragglers had begun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Get up.” Dara’s voice was harsh as he pulled from my body, the feel of his release and blood leaking down my thighs sending a shiver through me. Slowly, I stood, pain tearing through my lower body like a searing hot knife that was stabbing me over and over. “Straighten yourself.” he said and I quickly pulled up my pants before he grasped my arm again and dragged me towards the wraith that waited to take us to the hive. The sound of a dart overhead screamed in my ears before everything went dark.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hurt. I hurt so much. Turning, I curled into myself, the feel of something soft beneath me just barely registering before I sat up in surprise, my eyes looking about wildly. The room I was in was dark, just barely lighted, with walls that looked more like skin than anything. It was sparsely decorated, a small table with two chairs sitting in the middle of what appeared to be the main area with a desk against the back wall holding a computer. There were three doors in total, where they lead to I didn’t know and as long as I was alone I didn’t care either.

Lying back down, I rubbed my hands over my lower stomach, the tears were painful but I couldn’t reach them. The rubbing took away the sting moving about had caused, but still it was enough and I felt myself fall into my thoughts as I remembered Dara’s betrayal. ‘I won’t cry. I won’t cry.’ I told myself as tears began to fall against my will. I wanted to wipe them away but my hands wouldn’t move, so I lay there and waited for what would happen next.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours had passed before the door farthest from the bed opened and Dara walked in. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes looking about the room before they settled upon me. Immediately he moved towards me, his pace hurried before he paused.

“Stay away!” Quickly, I pushed myself into the wall that the bed lay against. My heart racing as I watched him in fear. He was silent, his eyes watching as I flinched with every little movement he made, before he turned and disappeared behind one of the other doors within the room. A few minutes passed before he stood in the doorway, his hands behind his back once more.

“Come here Renee.” His voice was gentle as he beckoned me towards him. My head shook in defiance at him, tears falling anew as I wondered if he would rape me again. “I will not hurt you, please come here.” When I refused once more, his eyes took on a stern look before he called out again. “COME HERE!” My body moved of its own accord before I could stop it. Standing painfully, I moved towards him with difficulty.

When his hand came to rest upon my lower back, I flinched harshly, flinging myself into the doorway away from him. The stern look in his eyes quickly died only to be replaced with hurt and I wanted so badly to hit him. He felt hurt…I was the one in pain. I was the one he had raped and forced into a life of slavery. If he felt hurt…then what did I feel?

Silently, I watched as he held his hand out towards the other room. I entered it reluctantly, my breath hitching as I took in the bathroom with a large tub filled to the brim with steaming water in the middle. Surprised, I stared at it. Was he going to let me bathe?

“Take off your clothes.” He said as he began to strip himself. When I didn’t move, he didn’t push it. A minute passed in silence before I felt his hands along my sides. My legs tensed wanting to run from him but before I could react, my shirt was tossed aside and my pants were around my ankles. He took a moment to figure out the clasps of my bra before that too was tossed aside along with my panties until I stood bare before him. My hands came up quickly, trying to cover myself, but his own grasped my wrists and held them out away from me. “Let me see what damage I have caused you.”  

A whimper tore from my throat as I tried to bite down the scream that wanted to leave my throat sore and raw. His hand trailed over the deep claw marks that adorned my left arm and hip. The touch was gentle, his fingers just ghosting my skin but it felt like a red hot knife was being traced in their place. Tensely, I endured his touch as he walked around me, tracing every bruise. His hand moved my hair aside to inspect the bite he had given me, before it traveled down and stopped upon my lower stomach.

“No!” The word tore from my mouth as I tried to move away from him.

“I need to know.” He said, pulling me to the ground until I sat upon his lap.

“Don’t!” His hands grasped my knees, pulling them over his own as he spread them, one of his hands holding my wrists before the other descended to my core. “Please!” The pain was immense as he pushed in two fingers. The tears opening once more as blood began to leak onto the floor.

“I have caused you more damage than I thought.” He said softly, removing his fingers and letting me go. I didn’t move, my body was numb and I just sat there limply.

‘I want to go home.’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘I want to go home.’ Renee’s thoughts drifted to me quietly and I sighed. She was scared, she was hurt but most importantly, she was terrified of me. Whatever relationship we had had before was gone. Destroyed the instant I claimed her. I knew she didn’t understand what had happened, or why I had done what I had. But, all that I cared about at the moment was that we were safe and that she would remain with me. ‘It hurts so much.’

‘I know it hurts and the mere fact that it was myself that brought you such harm pains me greatly. Even though I know you do not wish to feel my touch, you must be healed. But I cannot take it all away, only the tears. They must think that you are my slave and nothing more.’ I thought, as my feeding hand traveled to her chest. She tensed immediately, fear permeating the air before her head fell back against my chest in a silent scream as I bit down. The gasp as life flowed into her, assaulted my ears as her hands grasped loosely to my arm, her nails biting into my skin.

It was over as soon as it began, the tears taking all of the life force I had given her. Even though she was still bruised, she would no longer have to walk with pain and the feeding mark would help solidify what I wanted them to believe. Looking down, I ran my hand through her hair as she gasped from the intensity of the gift, let alone her first dose of the enzyme ever.

“Just breathe. It will pass soon.” I said as she calmed her breathing. When it had returned to normal, I stood, picking her up into my arms as I did so. We both needed a bath and stepping in I purred. The water was deliciously warm as I submerged us, sitting upon the bench that ran the perimeter of the tub. It was peaceful, sitting there with her upon my lap, but I knew it was a farce.   The second I released her, she would run to the other side of the tub and cower.

‘I guess it was inevitable.’ Her thoughts said softly, numbly. ‘What Walston could not do, Dara finished.’ I felt my body flinch inwardly at her comment and I couldn’t shake the feeling of disgust I felt. She was comparing me to that man, to that disgusting excuse for a man. I had honor, I had loyalty and here she was calling me a rapist.

‘But you did rape her.’ I thought, my subconscious mind awakening to argue with me.

‘It was to protect her. If I had not, she would be in the commander’s bed and most probably near death.’

‘Yet, you did not have to take her that hard.’

‘It proved to them who she belonged to.’

‘Does she belong to you? Yes, you have claimed her, but what of her people’s ways? When your hive comes for you, as you know they will in a few days, will you let her go or keep her near you?’

‘I will do what I feel is best for her.’

‘And if she does not wish you near her?’

‘Then I shall keep my distance. But I will not let her think that what I did was to hurt her.’

‘How is she to know that? She cannot read your mind, she does not know that this hive has sent for yours. All she knows and believes is that you, who she trusted the most in this galaxy, has betrayed her. You have raped her, enslaved her, threatened her with her life. She does not know anything outside of this. Never has she seen our kind as we are truly feared for.’ Shaking my head, I looked down to see Renee’s nails digging into my arm once more. She wanted me to release her, but I wouldn’t.

Placing my hand against her forehead, she cried out when I pulled her head back to rest against my chest. Even this action, while I kept it gentle, frightened her. “Hush.” I said, my voice gentle yet firm. As much as I wanted to soothe her completely, I could not. If one of the others on board caught her thoughts then we were both dead. No, it was best to keep her in the dark, although if she listened carefully my words would assuage her fears somewhat. “You belong to me now. No one else is allowed to touch you. If they do, they shall answer to me. My original hive has been contacted and we shall be returned to them within a few days. Until then you are to remain within this room and I shall bring you food. You are to do whatever I say, understand?” I was greeted with silence, which wasn’t surprising. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” I released her, watching as she flew to the other side of the tub, as I knew she would. Her body shook, as she grasped the edge like a lifeline, her eyes staring at the wall ahead of her versus me. Sighing inwardly once more, I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. Four days, that was how long it would be before my hive showed up. Four days of making sure Renee didn’t try anything that would put both of our lives in jeopardy. Perhaps kind gestures would soothe her where my words could not.

“Come here, let me help you wash.” I kept my words gentle even as she tensed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘He what? He wanted me to…to let him wash me? No. No…I wouldn’t.’ Shaking my head furiously, I watched as he stood and stepped towards me.

“You will do as I say. Now, come here.” His voice was stern and I could feel the fear starting to build within me again. It was exhausting. The build-up and dying of the fear, always reviving the second I felt even the tiniest bit of ease. I couldn’t keep this up and he knew it. “Come here. Do not make me repeat myself once more.” He had softened his voice, but still I could not make my body go to him.

Turning my head away, I laid it upon my arm, as I stared at the wall. “Ah!” I gasped as he pressed his body against mine, pinning me to the edge of the tub. His hands were on either side of me, his face close to mine as he breathed harshly into my ear. It didn’t take a genius to know he was angry, but I didn’t care.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Does she have a death wish?!’ I thought as I stared at her in disbelief. She was openly defying me, thankfully though we were within the confines of my room, otherwise I would have had to of punished her and that was something I really did not want to do. Placing my arms on either side of her, I pressed myself close to her as I tried to control my breathing. I was quickly losing my temper and that would not do. I was thousands of years old; I had the patience to deal with her. If only she wasn’t so defiant.

Grabbing her hair, I pulled her head back, a gasp of pain echoing through the room. “Listen and listen well.” I said keeping my voice low as I whispered fiercely into her ear. “You must do as I say otherwise you are not only putting your life in jeopardy but mine as well. I have no desire to harm you but if you continue to disobey me then I will have no choice but to punish you. I can make them as lenient or harsh as I desire, but should you disobey in front of others then I will have no choice but to make them harsh. Remember, I can cause much damage to your fragile body and that is what they will expect. In four days we shall be returned to my original hive. Until then you will do everything I say or I will punish you. Now, am I understood?” Quickly, she nodded her head, a muffled sob greeting my ears. Releasing her hair, I laid my head against hers, running my hand over her back soothingly as she cried. “Four days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter!


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the title says.

The four days had passed quickly for Dara, but for Renee they had dragged on. Her nightmares had returned with vigor, no drugs to keep them at bay and she didn’t want comfort from her “master”. She was exhausted, anxiety about whether or not he was going to hurt her again or even feed from her wearing heavily on her thoughts.

She had been punished once; when she had awoken from a nightmare and slapped him as he tried to comfort her. He pulled her to him so fast, Renee was unsure as to what was happening until she felt the first sting of pain upon her bottom and thighs. After he had let her go, she fled from the warmth of the bed and curled into a corner, the entire time his eyes watching her as she tried to hide her tears. It was a lenient punishment he had given her, but it only made her withdraw even more. That was the first night; she had yet to sleep since.

True to his word though, he had kept her within the bedroom away from everyone else, bringing her a bowl of fruits and other items that was meant to last her through the day before he was able to grab another bowl in the morning. His worry that she would eat it all versus rationing it as he meant was quickly pushed aside though by another. Not only was she not sleeping, but she wasn’t eating nor was she drinking. He was thankful when the Commander of the hive told him that his own would be in orbit within the hour.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Renee, come here.” I beckoned her to me as I entered our room and made towards the table. She was lying upon the bed, her body curled around a pillow and as much as I wished she had been sleeping, I knew she was just lying there. When I called to her, she pushed herself up, never looking at me as she took hesitant steps in my direction. It had taken a few more bruises upon her arms, a few more harsh grabs at her hair before she started to obey without question. As much as I hated breaking her like this, it was necessary for our survival.

Slowly, I reached out my hand to take hers. It was cold, the flimsy white gown I had obtained for her doing little to keep her warm. Of course, this was a small trick to make them more willing to share our beds even if only for the warmth we provided at the cost of their bodies.  However, Renee refused to even get anywhere close to the bed when I was in it and I was surprised she wasn’t sick yet, but now was not the time for such thoughts. Her hand shook in mine as I picked up a parcel and handed it to her. “Go change into this and return to me.” I watched as she moved into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later wearing a blue dress that hugged her body nicely and accented her curves. The neckline was cut low to showcase her breasts and flowed out from her hips, trailing slightly in the back. The feeding mark upon her chest standing out glaringly.

‘Whore.’ rang through the room as she walked towards me. Yes, it was a whore’s dress, making her body easily accessible to those who sought it, but it was only meant to make her presentable to the Commander of this hive who would be coming with us to speak to my own.

“Sit.” Picking up a brush, I ran it through her hair till it fell like silk from my fingers before I pulled out the last item she would require to make her presentable. This was the item I knew she would ultimately hate me for, a collar with my mark engraved upon it. Moving my hands in front of her, I made sure she could see it, her body going rigid as I brought it closer to her neck. I could hear her thoughts traveling a mile a minute. Her worst fear being confirmed that she was now truly a slave and that I had completely and utterly betrayed her. ‘It’s almost over, just a little longer.’ I wanted to say as I clasped it in place, her body shaking as she tried not to sob. But there was nothing that I could say that she would not hear as a lie. Until she was safe once more, she would never believe me.

“Stand up.” Slowly, she did as I commanded, flinching when my hands came to rest upon her shoulders. “You will follow behind me, your head down at all times. You will not speak and if the Commander or another comes near you, you will not step back. Should you do so it will be cause for me to punish you till they are satisfied, understood?” she nodded her head numbly, her nails digging into her skin as I heard her screaming inside. “You must keep your thoughts to a minimum; they will use them against you if they hear you as I do. You must also dry your tears; show nothing. When the time comes, you will know it. Now, come. They are waiting for us in the docking bay.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk to the docking bay was long as Renee followed behind Dara. She tried to keep her flinching to a minimum and in the end failed when one of the others leered at her, moving to pick up a lock of hair. When she stepped back, Dara grasped her arm, slapping her hard across the face, which in the end satisfied the other wraith who smirked with glee before he continued down the hall. Once he was gone, Dara glared at her before he turned his back and continued towards the docking bay, Renee struggling to keep up through the haze that now clouded her head.

“You are late.” said the Commander who stood outside of a transport. There were four others with him, one of which was the one that he had ordered bring them to the hive. “However, I can see that your pet has been disciplined, so I shall let it be. Although…” as he spoke, he took a step towards her, eager to see her move away from him. When she did not, he grinned, picking up a lock of hair and pulling on it harshly. “Should she step out of line once more, I will relieve you of her. Now, let us go, your Commander awaits.” They boarded the transport, Dara grasping her arm and pulling her into a seat between him and the wall. The Commander merely smirked in delight, his eyes never leaving her form as they headed towards the other hive.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hallways of the new hive were just as dim as the other had been. It was cold and dark as their small procession moved through the halls led by the second in command to the bridge. Renee remained in her “place”, just behind Dara as the others walked ahead and behind them. When the doors opened and they entered the bridge, he grasped her arm and pulled her to his side.

It was silent as the two Commanders conversed telepathically, Renee aware that many of the wraith’s eyes in the room were upon her. She suppressed a shiver, as they looked her up and down; relaxing just a bit when she realized it was with something other than hunger or lust, in fact if she thought about it, it was more like concern than anything else.

Tensing as she was pulled from her thoughts quickly, Renee suppressed the urge to step back as Dara’s Commander raised her chin with his fingers.

“I see you have found yourself a pet. Does she not behave well?” he asked, turning her face so the quickly forming bruise was visible.

“She is still being broken Commander. However, she is a fast learner; it should not be much longer.” Nodding his head in acceptance, he turned towards Dara. “Take her over to the corner while we continue to discuss matters. I do not want her in the way.” Doing as he was told, Dara placed her in a corner near the door, giving her a stern look that said she was not to move. Putting her head down once more, she waited in silence to see what would happen. Minutes passed before she raised her head at an outraged cry.

“Traitor!” yelled out the Enemy Commander as the wraith within the room, pulled out stunners and pointed them at him and his crew. From the window, Renee could see three more hives appear from hyperspace, surrounding the enemy hive that quickly surrendered. When a screen appeared near Dara’s Commander’s head, she almost collapsed in relief. It was Todd; the hives belonged to the alliance.

“I trust you have everything under control.” He said, eying the enemy hive’s wraith.

“Yes Commander and we have reclaimed both of them.” He said, to which Todd nodded.

“Very well, I shall be there in a moment with backup.” The screen went blank and the Commander had the enemy wraith searched while they waited for Todd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Commander.” said Todd, as he entered the bridge with several other wraith behind him. Renee sighed relieved as she saw him, but her breath caught in her throat as she took in the forms of John and Jennifer.

‘When the time comes, you will know it.’ Nodding her head, she rushed forward into John’s arms, who encircled her tightly. The tears of relief she cried, loud and harsh.

“Come on sweetie. Let’s get you to the infirmary so Keller can look at you.” He said gently as he picked her up. The Commander of the ship motioned for one of the others to show them the way, knowing that she wanted nothing to do with Dara at the moment.

“A moment before you go.” said Dara, watching as they stopped in the doorway. “She hasn’t slept, eaten or had anything to drink since we were captured.” He said, to which John’s arms tightened around her as they walked down the hall, out of the bridge. When they were gone, Todd got down to business.

“Take them to the brig; I shall deal with them shortly. First, I want to know what all occurred from the moment you were separated from Sheppard and his team, up until now.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renee sat upon an organic table that lay in the middle of the room. She had switched out the dress for a pair of hospital scrubs that Jennifer had brought with her, thankful that she was wearing something other than the dress and collar. Once she had changed, Jennifer insisted upon an I.V. drip to which she agreed to reluctantly as long as she was able to hold onto the wraith that ran the room’s hand.  

At the moment though, it was just the two of them. After Jennifer had placed the drip, she asked the wraith to wait outside, who after a moment’s hesitation, did so. A full body check was done, ending with blood, much to Renee’s dismay, being drawn before Jennifer left her alone for a minute.

“So, I know you probably have no desire to, but would you tell me where all of the bruises came from?” she asked, placing a friendly hand upon Renee’s. It was a comforting touch, but still she flinched.

“Why don’t you just point and I will tell you.” She said softly, her head down.

“Ok, we’ll do it that way. How about we start with the one on your face?”

“Dara punished me for stepping away from another wraith.” Jennifer’s breath hitched for a second. Dara had done this? “Ok,” she began hesitantly, “How about the ones on the back of your thighs?”

“Dara punished me for slapping him when he tried to comfort me. That was the first night, I haven’t slept since.”

“The one on the back of your neck?”

“He had to force me to obey him many times. Normally he grabbed my hair, but sometimes he’d grab my neck.”

“Your arms and wrists?”

“He held me down a lot when he wanted to speak. He knew I wouldn’t listen to him otherwise.”

“Ok, how about the gashes upon your arm, hip and neck.” Renee stiffened as Jennifer brought those up and immediately Jennifer knew she was dreading the answer.  

“The Commander told him that if I was his then he should mark me. Dara threw me to the ground and…he…” Renee couldn’t finish, she didn’t want to remember the moment Dara betrayed her. Jennifer quickly wrapped her arms about her, holding her close.

“I know you don’t want to say it, but I need to hear it Renee.”

“He raped me! He betrayed me! The one person I thought would never hurt me and…look at me!   Four days! That’s all it took, four days and I look like a battered house wife!” Renee continued to rant, Jennifer listening quietly the entire time. “I don’t know who I can trust anymore.”

“Of course you do. You can trust me, you can trust John, everyone on our team you can trust, but we’ll save that for another time. In the meantime though, the Commander of this hive has set up rooms for us and I want you to get some sleep. Here, I brought some of the sleeping pills as I wasn’t sure if you would need them or not, so take them now and we’ll have the officer outside escort us.” Nodding her head, Renee swallowed the pills before they walked over to the door, Jennifer carrying the I.V. drip in her hand. It opened as they approached, the wraith officer waiting patiently in the hallway along with a drone. “Could you show us where our rooms are? I had Renee take some sleeping pills so she’ll be starting to feel drowsy in a minute.” Nodding his head, the wraith officer turned and began to walk down the various halls.

“This is where you will be staying. Renee on my left and you, Dr. Keller, on my right. I have also been tasked with watching over you two, since Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander are busy with the hostiles. Should you need anything, this drone will come fetch me.”

“Thank you.” said Jennifer as she watched Renee sway in the hallway. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you to bed.” Before she could take a step though, Renee started to fall, the sleeping pills kicking in. The wraith quickly caught her, lifting her up into his arms before he walked into her room, Jennifer behind him. She pulled down the covers on the bed, stepping aside so he could lay Renee under them before he took the I.V. from her and messed with the wall. When he was finished, the bag hung from a small hook, allowing the much-needed fluid to course into her dehydrated body. Silently, he watched as Jennifer pulled up the covers, swiping aside a few stray strands of hair from Renee’s face.

“May I call you Walter?” she asked turning towards him. After a moment’s hesitation he nodded his head in acceptance. “Why don’t we leave her to get some rest? I was wondering if you would be willing to take me to the bridge, I need to speak with Dara about her condition.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“YOU BASTARD!” yelled Jennifer as she walked over to Dara and slapped him across his face. The bridge went silent, as he turned his head back towards her, his eyes blazing in rage. However, before he could speak and demand why she had done such, Jennifer continued. “How could you! She trusted you and now you shot it all to hell! Because of you, we’ll be lucky if she doesn’t try to disappear within the city again, not to mention we’ll be blessed if we can even get her from her room!”

“Jennifer! What is going on?” asked John as he stepped up beside her and placed a soothing hand on Jennifer’s shoulder.

“You want to know? This bastard is not only the cause for every single bruise and gash on her body he also finished what Walston could not!” Turning on her heel, she stormed from the bridge. “COME ON WALTER!” Looking at the doorway, the wraith within the room shuddered a little, including Todd; Jennifer’s rage reminding them of a queen before John broke the silence.

“YOU DID WHAT!”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Colonel Sheppard let me explain.” Began Dara in a placating tone. When John didn’t say anything, he took that as his sign to continue. “If I had not taken her completely then the odds that she would be here right now are close to zero. The Enemy Commander wanted her and when he gave me the opportunity to keep her from him, I had no choice in the matter. As long as they thought her mine, they could not touch her according to our laws. She needed to carry my scent and my mark and unfortunately, they made me do so in front of them.”

As Dara continued to explain everything that had happened once again since John had not been there the first time, John just groaned and ran a hand down his face. “This is bad. This is really bad.”

“I understand why what I did was bad, but if you will let me talk to her and tell her why…”

“No, you don’t get it. Renee has a very difficult time trusting anyone, as you clearly remember from the little hunt we had to do to find her. After Walston attacked her and tried to rape her, you were the first thing she saw and she latched onto you. When you continued to prove your loyalty and that she could trust you, it grew even more from that. There is a reason I begged Woolsey to let me take you on the mission, she trusts you. Now I guess the proper word would be trusted. When you raped her, that went to hell and it’s not coming back, at least not for a very long time. She’s going to fear you every time she sees you. She’s not going to remember the past four months, she’s only going to remember the past four days and what you did to her. God’s, she’s probably trying to figure out whether or not she should go back to earth even against the contract she signed. It will be a miracle if she chooses to even try trusting anyone, let alone me and my team, not to mention it will be a miracle as Dr. Keller said, if she doesn’t try to relocate to yet another part of the city that we haven’t explored yet. If she disappears again, I don’t think we’ll be able to find her this time. Argh, now I have to figure out a plan for her, good thing the room across the hall from mine is still vacant.”

“What do you mean, can she not stay where she currently is?” asked Todd as he listened quietly to John rant. He did make a good point, if she did choose to relocate it would be difficult to find her.

“No, do you really think she’s going to want to be so close to her rapist? I had thought those were bruises done by other wraith, Dara could have continued what he was originally doing, but now that he’s her abuser, that changes everything! While, I thank you for keeping her safe in probably the only way that you could, we now have a whole other can of worms we have to deal with.”

“If I may make a suggestion Sheppard.” said Todd as he walked towards his unruly mate, although only the wraith realized this. “Maybe forced co-habitation is in order.”

“Forced co-habitation?” asked John somewhat surprised.

“He created this mess, with good intentions of course. It is only fitting he correct it. Perhaps forcing the two of them to live together would be beneficial.”

“I’ll have to clear it with Woolsey first but I do believe you are right.” Turning his head to look at Dara, John eyed him apprehensively. “Will you take care of her?”

“Yes.”

“No more beatings and no more punishments. We don’t take too well to Domestic Abuse in Atlantis.” John’s words caused Dara and some of the other wraith within the room to flinch slightly, the word Domestic Abuse rubbed them the wrong way, especially considering all of them had done so at one point or another to a slave of their own. Nodding his head, Dara took on a firm expression.

“I will never lay a hand upon her in such a manner again. Should I do so, you have every right to take whatever action you deem fit as punishment. I will do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes to undo the damage I have caused her.”

“Alright, I’ll bring it up with Woolsey and we’ll go from there. In the meantime though, I want you to stay away from her. Give her a few days of peace before we rip it from her.”

“May I at least heal her fully while she sleeps? There is no need for me to stop now to keep up the charade.” he asked, hoping that John would at least give him this until she was forced to be with him in another four days time. After a moment’s thought, John nodded his head.

“Just make sure she doesn’t wake up, she needs all the rest she can get, especially if what you say was true. Gah, I really need to get her to see Dr. Heightmeyer. The fact that she is so willing to stay up for so long somewhat willingly is a little disconcerting.” Nodding his head in acceptance, Dara left the bridge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It shouldn’t of surprised me that the Commander had placed their rooms near his, nor should it have surprised me that he had ordered certain measures be taken to insure their comfort. The lights within the hall were brighter, the air slightly warmer to ward off the chill hives usually carried with them. A drone was placed at the end, ensuring that no one came to bother them who was not permitted.

He stepped aside as I approached, my mind stretching out slightly to feel for Renee’s presence. She was on the left side of the Commander’s room and silently I entered. The lighting was dim, the room slightly warmer than the hallway. Spotting her figure lying upon the bed, I moved to her side, wiping away a few strands that had fallen upon her face. She whimpered slightly, her head turning away from my touch and I sighed, even in her sleep she feared me.

Sitting upon the bed, I sat there in silence, watching as she slept, her chest rising and falling in a rest she desperately needed. Being careful of the I.V. in her arm, I gently grasped her face, turning it so I could view the bruise that easily covered half of her face. It formed a hand, dark and swollen upon her skin that should never have been marred. Berating myself, I continued to look her over.

‘I never should have let her wander so far from the others. This never would have happened if we had been closer to the Stargate. We would have made it before the darts tried to take up the others forcing them to retreat through the gate and allow the wormhole to close. None of this should have happened.’ I thought, guilt filling me as I remembered the past four days and how cruel I had been to her. She didn’t know what was happening, she didn’t know that I had to uphold a certain role or risk death for both of us, hers probably being a far more painful death than mine would have been. I had to protect her and unfortunately, beating her was the only way to ensure that. It made me sick, that because she was human she was deemed worthless. A punching bag for those who loved to exert power over the weak and she was weak. I had broken her in so little time. However, I knew that had it been anyone else, she would have lasted far longer than she did with me.

She was tough, her silent acceptance of Walston’s beating proof enough of that. No, the reason she had broken so easily for me was because it was me that had hurt her so. I had betrayed her when I claimed her, I had betrayed her when I punished her, I had betrayed her when I refused to comfort her in the solitude of our room. It was only fair that she feared me; she didn’t know who she could trust anymore, betrayed by both of the ones that were assigned to protect her. But I would do whatever I had to do to make her trust me, again.

Raising my hand to her chest, I gently pressed down, tenderly puncturing her skin. She groaned softly, her head twisting as her natural instincts told her to fear what was happening. “Shh, it is alright. I won’t harm you; never again will I harm you.” Grasping her hand with my free one, I let the enzyme course through her for a moment, relaxing her body before I let the energy of life flow from my own into hers. As the bruises disappeared, her fingers grasped mine, her heartbeat quickening with the energy that now coursed through her body.

Pulling back so that only enough energy remained to finish healing her, I sat at her side, wiping away the hair that insisted on falling. A few minutes later, it was complete. Her body was whole, unblemished apart from the feeding mark and the claim mark that graced her chest and neck. Making sure the covers were around her sufficiently, I turned and left the room, heading for the sparring arena upon the lower level. I needed to work out any guilt, any anger I felt, any overwhelming emotion that could possibly do more harm. When she is released into my care, I will need all of the patience I have and more to undo that which I have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter for me!


	5. Forced Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hives have successfully returned to Atlantis. Now it's time to get Dara back into Renee's good graces, whether she is willing or not is a whole other matter.

“WHAT?!” cried Renee from Mr. Woolsey’s office. “NO! I WON’T!”

“Renee you must and you will.” began Mr. Woolsey calmly. “I can understand why you are having some reservations…”

“SOME! I’M NOT HAVING ANY AT ALL! I’M NOT DOING IT! I WON’T STAY WITH HIM!”

“about staying with Dara. But it is truly in your best interest. I myself have gone through this with Todd.” As he spoke, Renee turned, glaring at the blinds in the room as she tried to hide her tears. “Once he kidnapped the Daedelus, threatening to kill me if Colonel Sheppard didn’t hand over the attero device that had just been found at the time that unfortunately took out two of his hives which started the whole scenario. I will admit, I was terrified of being anywhere near Todd for a very long time after that but I overcame it just as you will with Dara.”

“Are you even listening to what you’re saying!?” began Renee, her voice a little more calm but still upset. “You’re suggesting that being threatened with your life is the same as being raped and beaten. That being forced to see someone a few times a month is the same as being forced to live with them twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Of course I’ll get over my fear of him, it’s a mental disease commonly known as Stockholm syndrome in case you’ve forgotten about it. I almost succumbed upon the enemy hive, what’s to say a few more days won’t finish it.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Oh this isn’t going good.” said John as he, Todd, Dara and the other eight that lived in her hall including Dara’s Commander, sat around a table, listening to the conversation.

“What is Stockholm syndrome?” asked Todd.

“Stockholm syndrome is a mental disease more commonly known as Capture-bonding.” The wraith immediately knew that they wouldn’t like the explanation John was about to give them, considering how unnerving its other name was. “It’s where hostages or victims feel empathy or positive feelings towards their abusers in order to rationalize what is happening to them. Instead of feeling fear or stress from the abuse their captor gives them, they instead think of it as a form of kindness, that their captor has bestowed upon them. One idea behind this is that it is the mind’s way of defending itself by believing in the same ideals as their abuser. If they do so, what their abuser does to them is no longer considered a threat, which therefore relieves some of the fear and stress of the situation.” The wraith inwardly sighed, the way their worshippers accepted their roles, now having a proper name.

“Is it likely she will succumb to this in my care?” asked Dara hesitantly. If there was even the slightest possibility that Renee would suffer from this disease then he would refuse. It was far better to let her fear and hate him than it was to let her fall into a state of mind that expected abuse as a way of life. As she had said, she had already been close to that state, he had no desire to finish it.

“With you, Dara? No. You won’t hurt her, you won’t even punish her. Cause if you do, I’ll kill you! But back to the point, as long as you are patient with her and give her space, to a point, she should be ok. McKay has altered your rooms, since your right next to each other, so no one has to move. Altantis has also taken notice of the change he made and made some of her own changes as well. I don’t know what they are so I can’t tell you.

At the moment, we’ve decided that we’re going to lock the two of you in together for a week. After that, we’ll bring her out so she can have lunch and dinner with my team and I before being returned back to the room. The week after that, we’ll give her a little more freedom, maybe an hour or two extra a day away from the room, but other than that, you two will be locked within. While she’s gone, you can do whatever you need to. Is that plan acceptable to you?” Dara thought it over for a moment before he nodded his head.

“It is acceptable, however I would like to request a few items from Dr. Keller.”

“Like what?”

“I doubt she will sleep without assistance. It would be most appreciated if I had something I could give her unknowingly to help her sleep. Also the medication Dr. Keller gave her for headaches. I am sure she will have those as well.”

“I’ll talk to her and see what she says. Just make sure you don’t drug her unless you have to.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“It’ll be ok, I promise.” said John as he walked Renee to her room. “Just grab a few things to tide you over for a couple days and we’ll go back upstairs.” Nodding her head as they approached her room, she looked at him.

“Are you going to come in?”

“Nah, I’ll just wait here in the hall, that way if he comes round I can steer him away.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Renee watched as the door opened before she entered the darkened room.

“Thank you; I’ll be just a moment.” Waving his hand in a shoo motion, Renee just smiled as the door closed behind her. ‘Can I have some light?’ she thought, the room immediately reacting to her request. “Now, I just need to…what?!” Renee’s breath caught in her throat, as she looked about her room incredulous. It was larger, much larger. Her small alcove was now at least three times as big, her laptop sitting atop the cushioned bench while a small nook resided under it, all of her writing tools positioned neatly. The bookcases had been moved farther down the wall next to two others that contained various weaponry and armor. Her TV and consoles were on the left of them, the cushions she had placed there for comfort a few feet away while on the right a small arena sat waiting for a fight. There was also a desk along the wall near the door, a computer atop it with multiple tablets.

Turning as she started to panic, Renee spotted her bed, still in the same area only twice as large now, covered in ivy green sheets with a black comforter setting atop it. Shaking her head, she rushed into the bathroom. A tub sitting in place of the shower, large enough to fit three people easily with not only her toiletries but also ones she recognized from the hive. Towels and washcloths the same color as the bed sheets sat upon the sink that held two bowls, one for each occupant. Turning to the last area of the room, she rushed to the closet opening the door to stare in horror as it had been divided in two. On the left side sat her clothes and accessories, but on the right sat another wardrobe, one she recognized all too clearly as Dara’s.

“No.” she whispered as her breath started to become ragged. Rushing to the door that would let her out, she stopped when it refused to open. ‘Open!’ she thought desperately. A moment passed and nothing. ‘OPEN!’ she thought again, this time with more urgency, still nothing. “OPEN!” she cried, pounding her fist upon the door. “LET ME OUT!”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“LET ME OUT!!! PLEASE!!!” John flinched as Renee cried, banging upon the door that refused to open.

“Are you sure this is a good idea John? It just seems that all this is going to do is make her withdraw farther into herself.” said McKay as he finished resetting the door, entering the code they would use to lock and unlock the door.

“I don’t know Rodney. Forced co-habitation seems cruel at the moment, but Dara won’t hurt her. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong and she’ll accept this by next week. If not, we’ll have to look at other options. But it does not change the fact that she needs to get used to Dara again. If she doesn’t, then she won’t be able to trust anyone and then we’ll have an even larger problem on our hands.”

“To be honest, I’m surprised she didn’t quit.”

“She tried.”

“She tried?”

“Woolsey wouldn’t hear of it. Of course, it’s not like we could send her back to earth anyway in her condition. They would have institutionalized for life. Too much of a security risk.”

“So your saying, that anyone who tries to quit on bad grounds, be it their own or another’s…”

“The government gets rid of. Yes, that is what I am saying. This is the far better option Rodney; trust me. Placing her in a room with Dara is a far better life than a padded cell. Besides, in case you haven’t noticed, Dara has quite the sweet spot for her.”

“Yes, I have noticed, if only things hadn’t turned out the way they did.”

“Wait…you don’t mind?”

“What, that they were practically a couple before everything went wrong? No! I’m a scientist, not an asshole.”

“Could of fooled me.”

“Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny. As long as we’re talking about Renee and Dara, when are you and Todd going to come out?” John’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Rodney in disbelief.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, defensively.

“Oh come on. I know that you come down here a lot more than you say you do. I also know that when Todd is around, you two can’t stop looking at each other.”

“Alright! Fine, were dating! Well…actually…”

“You’re mated aren’t you?”

“How’d you?”

“You carry the same mark as Renee and Dara told me what it means in normal wraith society. But he also told me that because this is an alliance, the mark means far more than just a tag of ownership. Since humans and wraith are equal here, it means what it would mean upon another wraith. That you are mated or in our terms, you’re married.”

“Yup.” said John as he sighed heavily. “You’ve figured it out, so now what are you going to do?”

“Nothing. It’s none of my business. When you’re ready you’ll come out and tell everyone and hopefully, everything will be alright.”

“Yeah. Hopefully.” Turning to the door, John and Rodney listened for Renee. It was quiet and they breathed a sigh of relief, turning to head back down the hallway when they paused.

“please…let me out.” John and Rodney looked at each other, unsure of what to do. If they tried to speak with her, the chances that she would start yelling again were high.

“Ah, screw it.” said John as he walked to the door. “Renee.” he began softly. “Renee, I need you to listen to me. Everything’s going to be alright. You just need to give Dara a chance. I’ll check in on you two in a week and the others down here will keep an eye on you as well. It’ll be alright sweetheart. He’s not going to hurt you again. Just give it the week.” Sobs echoed softly from the other side of the door and John felt horrible. ‘Just remember.’ He told himself. ‘It’s this or a padded cell. This or a padded cell.’ To her he continued. “Dara will be down in a few minutes sweetheart. Why don’t you go sit in the alcove and try to relax. Rodney and I are going to head back upstairs. We’ll see you in a week.”

“Don’t go.”

“It’ll be alright.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara.” said Colonel Sheppard as I exited the elevator, walking towards my room.

“Is she in there?” I asked.

“Yes and she’s very upset. When we left, she was banging upon the door again, screaming. I suggest you use your doorway since it’s not blocked. The password is mellon.” said Rodney.

“Melon? Why would you make the password a fruit?” asked John, staring at Rodney like he was crazy.

“No, not melon, mellon.” he said. “You know, Lord of the Rings, elvish for friend.”

“Oh.” said John, nodding his head like he understood what Rodney was going on about.

“Anyway, that is the password. It’ll open the door, but only from the outside. Once it closes, you two are stuck for a week. However, should there be an emergency, just say Daro. That’s elvish for stop and it’ll send an emergency signal to me, Sheppard, Keller and Woolsey who’ll come get you guys out immediately. Any questions?”

“No. Thank you Dr. McKay, I shall remember the passwords you have taught me.”

“You just fed right?” asked John as I started to turn.

“Yes, I will not need sustenance for a while.”

“Good, well then we’ll leave you to it. Oh, if I were you, I wouldn’t try to touch her for today. Just let her calm down on her own.” Nodding my head as they entered the elevator, I turned and proceeded down the hallways.

“I shall consider it.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was quiet as I approached the bedroom doors. The banging, Dr. McKay had spoken of was gone and her shouting had reduced to soft sobs. I could tell she was still against the door, faint hope emanating that it would open. Sighing, I continued down a little farther until I reached my original door. The password Dr. McKay had given me, working as the door opened silently and I entered my…no our bedroom.

Looking about, I noticed everything in its new place, the setup working quite well. From the corner of my eye, I could see Renee’s form huddled against the other door. Her head rested against it, cheeks tear stained as she rubbed her eyes. She was tired and from the slight wince she made I could tell she had a headache.

‘Water.’ I thought, moving over to collect the glass that appeared beside the alcove. Pulling from a pocket the bottles I had requested of Dr. Keller, I opened one and took out a small blue pill. It would help with her headache. Walking over to her, I stopped a few feet from her, kneeling down so I didn’t seem too imposing before I held out the water to her. It took a moment, but when she realized that I knelt before her, she flew back away from me, her head hitting the door with a loud smack that only caused her to cry out, grasping her head.

“I mean you no harm Renee.” I began softly, waiting for her to look at me. When she didn’t, I continued. “I want you to take this pill. Dr. Keller informed me that it would help with your headaches, should you get any.” She shook her head, trying to make herself smaller. “Please Renee. I will not force you, but I do not want to see you in pain either.”

“go away.” was her only reply, quiet and broken as she continued to hold her head. Sighing, I set the glass of water upon the floor, the pill beside it.

“I shall leave them here. Please consider taking it, it will help relieve your pain.” At that, I left her, walking over to my desk that held many reports for me to go over. While it paid to be a high-ranking officer on a hive, sometimes the paperwork was more than one could bare. Picking up the first one, I sat down upon the chair, turning so that I faced away from her, giving her a small semblance of privacy. The week had just begun; hopefully, it would prove fruitful.  

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She didn’t take the pill. She didn’t take anything I had given her. For two days she sat in front of the door, praying it would open. During that time she neglected herself, refusing to eat, drink or sleep. The only thing she did get up for was to use the bathroom, but even then she didn’t bathe, she didn’t stay away from the door, longer than three minutes. Her eyes always vigilant, her body always knowing where I was within the room.

‘I cannot allow this to continue any longer. It would appear I’m going to have to get a little physical with her or risk her causing herself injury.’ Standing from my meditating pose, I walked past her and into the bathroom, noticing with sharp detail that she pressed herself closer to the door. My fists tightened as I grew angered, wishing that it had been another that had raped her and punished her aboard the hive. Things would be so much simpler, she would be in my arms, she would let me protect her, she would let me be closer to her, instead of cowering away from my very presence.

Drawing a bath, I pulled the black nighty she had worn the first night she came to me. It accented every curve on her body, making her look delectable, but that was not what I wanted. No, my plan was to turn down the heat within the room. Without it, it would get very cold, very quickly and the flimsy material of the nightgown would give her no choice but to come to me. Locking the closet door after I placed all but one towel within it, so she couldn’t access it, I sighed. ‘I know this is a hive technique but if it will make her come to me then I shall use it.’

Turning, I walked from the bathroom and over to where she was. She laid out on the floor now, her eyes closed in a forced rest. ‘Was this what she did when she believed I was bathing?’ I thought, kneeling before I ran my hand through her hair. She bolted upright immediately, the only thing keeping our heads from colliding were my fast reflexes.   Scared, she stared at me, apprehension coming off her in waves. “Calm. I’m not going to hurt you Renee. You are safe.” I said gently, not really expecting a response.

“You said that when we met. Since then I’ve been raped and beaten all at your hand.” She said, her voice straining to keep some semblance of restraint.

“If you would let me explain…” I began, only to be cut off.

“I’m tired of listening to explanations! I’m tired of listening to apologies that are absolutely worthless! I’m tired of being led into traps and lied to by the people that were supposed to be my friends or in your fucking case my protector! Just leave me alone! I don’t want anyone, I don’t need anyone! I’m a loner, I’ll be just fine by myself! Fuck humans and fuck the wraith!” Now I realized. She was broken, not just from my hand but from every betrayal she had endured in her life. My own was just the final push she needed to topple over the edge.

Silence reigned within our room, as I just watched her. Anger, sorrow, betrayal, worthlessness all coursed within her and I could not decide whether taking her in my arms would do her any good or not. Shaking my head as the first tear rolled down her face, I raised my hand towards her, stopping when she smacked it away. The sudden appearance of fear that filled the air, told me she was still terrified of being punished.   The memory of our first night upon the hive, running before her eyes. Even I would admit that though it was a lenient punishment, it had in fact been quite harsh. The woman I had sworn I would never hurt; had just been raped not even twelve hours earlier by me. Why would she have wanted my comfort for a nightmare I had caused?

“Go away.” she said, trying to make her voice firm as if to command me.

“No, I will not.” I replied, grasping her wrist. The loud sound of a smack echoed through the room and I felt a moment of pain flare across my right cheek. The fear from her grew stronger and the silence within the room near deafening. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head back to her. Her eyes were wide in horror, the hand she had slapped me with, held lightly within my hand.

‘This is it.’ I thought. ‘This is the beginning. I can either confirm her beliefs or I can tear them apart.’ When I drew her hand closer to myself, she whimpered, trying to pull it from my grasp. I only tightened my hold, making sure it wasn’t strong enough to leave a bruise. Never again, would I leave a mark upon her body that wasn’t put there in an act of love.   ‘Love?’ Did I truly love her? Did I truly love a human?

Yes, I did. From the moment our eyes latched after she had been beaten by Walston, I knew that she was different. When she clutched my jacket to her in comfort, or came crying to me for protection from her own dreams, something had clicked that her against my body, being held within my arms was right. Being told to rape her had nearly made me lose what little self control I had then, wanting nothing more than to take out all of the enemy wraith and bring her back safely to Atlantis. But that would have been suicide and instead I had to take her, I had to endure the agonizing screams of pain that I was causing her. I had to beat her so they wouldn’t think her more to me and use it as a weapon. It broke me, it broke me to see her like that then and it broke me again to see her with such fear of me now all because I loved her.

‘Such a precious gift to my kind cannot be let go. I will treasure her and gain back what I have taken from her.’ The gasp that tore from her lips as my own caressed the pulse of her wrist was music to my ears. It wasn’t a scream of fear or one of agony, it was a gasp of surprise and it was beautiful. Opening my eyes to stare into hers I could see her fear had been replaced with confusion and gently rubbing her hand with my fingers, I raised my other hand and grasped the upper part of her other arm. Rising slowly, I gently pulled her up, her shock keeping her pliable to my whims as I led her to the bathroom door.

“It’ll be alright.” I said softly when she refused to enter the bathroom. “I will leave you in peace, but you need to bathe and dress in fresh clothes. I’ve laid out something for you to wear and when you are finished I expect you to eat. Now, take off your clothes and clean yourself. I shall be at my desk if you need anything.” With that, I left her, the door closing behind me, giving her some privacy. Constantly, I listened, a frown appearing when after a few minutes I had yet to hear any sign that she was in the tub. When the sound of water being displaced greeted my ears, I allowed myself to relax. The first fruit of many to come had blossomed.  

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a good hour before Renee appeared from the bathroom. Her hair was brushed straight, dripping wet and left hanging down her back while her arms were wrapped around herself tightly, her footsteps hesitant as she started to make her way over to the door again. Inwardly I sighed, standing only to watch as she jumped at the action. My response was to raise my hands in a placating manner, which seemed to have the desired effect as she relaxed a little.

‘A large fruit bowl and two glasses of water.’ I thought, turning towards the wall as the desired items appeared. “Please. Go sit in the alcove and I shall bring these over.” When she didn’t move, I rephrased my earlier request. “If you would prefer, we can always just go to bed. I am sure you are more than tired.” The hurried footsteps towards the alcove was the only response I received and inwardly I smirked as I fished out the second bottle, Jennifer’s instructions coming back to me.

_“Place three drops in a glass of water and give it to her. If she drinks it slowly than it’ll be about two hours before it takes effect. It she downs it though, half an hour, so make sure you watch her. I don’t want to have to give her stitches because you drugged her and weren’t paying attention.”_

Placing the three drops of medicine into her glass, I picked them up and carried them over to the alcove. Renee was curled up against the far wall, her eyes staring out the window as a large sea creature swam by making her smile. She jumped once more when she noticed my presence, her hands hesitantly reaching for the glass of water I handed her before I retreated once more to grab the bowl of fruit. Sitting opposite of her, I placed it in the middle, waiting for her to take one. She didn’t.

‘She just has to make this difficult doesn’t she?’ I thought, a small bit of anger working its way through me.

‘Would you really wish for her to be fully compliant to your every whim? For her to be merely another worshipper?’ asked my conscious. Inwardly sighing, (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) I pushed the bowl closer to her.

“Please, you must eat. Keller will slap me again if she finds out I let you neglect yourself.” That caught her attention. Swiftly, Renee turned her head and stared at me in disbelief.

“She…slapped you?” Nodding my head, her eyes widened. “Why?” Seeing my chance to get her to eat, I picked up a strawberry and held it out to her.

“I will make a deal with you. For every slice you eat, you may ask one question. For every drink of water you take, you may ask two. Everything is open to you. Do we have a deal?” Hesitantly she nodded her head, her hand reaching out for the strawberry in my grasp. Stuffing it into her mouth she chewed it slowly before she swallowed, her stomach rumbling in appreciation of the sustenance.

“Why?” she asked, her end of the bargain fulfilled for the moment.

“Because of what I had done to you. The bruises, the rape, her slap was for everything. I had sworn to protect you and yet I was the one who had brought you such harm. If it makes you feel any better, she did so in front of High Commander Todd, my Commander, John Sheppard and everyone else on the bridge.” The slight smirk she tried to keep hidden in self satisfaction at my humiliation made me want to smirk myself, but I kept it hidden. She took a sip of her water, her eyes never leaving the window as more sea life passed it.

“What did John say?”

“He yelled at me. Made me explain my actions and why I did what I did. However, he understood my actions and agreed that they were the right actions to take at the time. In the end, High Commander Todd came up with our situation and John Sheppard agreed to it. He told me to stay away from you until we returned so you could have some peace. But he granted me one request.”

“What was it?”

“That he let me fully heal you while you slept. He granted it and I went to your room. I gave you the Gift of Life once more and healed all of which I had caused you.” She took another sip of her water.

“Why did you heal me?”

“Because there was no need to keep up the charade any longer.” I could feel her emotions start to clash with each other as she tried to keep herself together. Her voice breaking slightly as she spoke next.

“Explain.” It was a command but I wasn’t about to deny her what I had been wanting to tell her from the start.

“Wraith society is a cruel society for humans Renee. You already know this. There are many laws, ones of which if broken can have dire consequences. For your sake of mind I shall start from the beginning.”


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> essentially what the title says.

“Please, eat another slice of fruit before I begin.” She did so, wanting nothing more than to hear what I had to say. Taking a deep breath, I looked her straight in the eyes and began. “I will tell you right now, I am not going to sugar coat things as John Sheppard puts it. I will be straight forward and honest with you. Is that acceptable?” Nodding her head, she took a sip of water, getting herself comfortable for what I would have to say.

“I will start with saying I am sorry. I never should have let you wander so far from everyone else and especially not for as long a period as we did. When the darts started to cull, my only thought was to get you through the gate. But when the darts attacked the others and forced them to go through; I knew we would never make it.

Hiding in the bushes was the only chance for us to wind up in some form of comfort and safety versus a cell. It hid us from the darts and gave me time to formulate a plan and prepare you a little even though you did not recognize my actions. Since that was your first culling, I shall explain. Hives generally have a Stargate with them. When a planet is culled with a Stargate, they dial the gate so no one can flee the planet. After the darts have come and done their job in gathering the majority, foot soldiers as we encountered, come to collect any stragglers. They decide if those remaining shall be left to repopulate the herd or turned into other items upon the hive.”

“What do you mean?”

“As you know, wraith use humans for more than just food. Hives consist of at least a hundred officers and a couple hundred drones, with only one female, a queen. She is cruel, she is vicious and she leads with an iron fist. While drones are merely clones, the others like myself, have all come from a queen. As we are males, we are no more than bargaining tools for her. She raises us to be the best, the strongest and in the end, she trades us, branching out her power to others who in turn do the same with their own sons. Only daughters are prized, for it is they who shall become future queens. They are raised with a harsh hand, always watched and closely monitored for any sign of weakness. When she comes into her own and starts to search for a consort, she is then cast out with some of her brothers and few drones to make a name for herself. That is the way of a hive.

As you know, everyone has needs and a queen is very selective, about whom she takes to bed. Very few are chosen for such an honor. In place of her, we use humans. At the top, you have the personal worshippers, which is where I had placed you. Below them are the regular worshippers who do menial tasks such as laundry or cleaning. Below them are the runners, I believe in your terms you would refer to them as live game and finally below them is the food.

The bottom three can be fed upon at any time and therefore do not live very long upon a hive. Personal worshippers however, can live however long their master wishes. Their duties are to care for their master’s room and to attend to his needs. Apart from the others, if a human is claimed as a personal worshipper, they cannot be touched by another. Had you not stepped away from that one in the hall, I would have been able to stop him. Instead, you stepping away from him was an insult and swift punishment was required as a result. I hit you hard so he would accept that as enough, which he did. Even though I could not comfort you after wards, I was not pleased with my actions.”

“So you expect us to live in fear of you, yet not act upon it.” Renee’s voice was hoarse as she wiped away a stray tear that fell. As I spoke, she had been unknowingly eating more of the fruit and had drunk half of the water. Her thoughts running rampant with the information I had given her thus far. “I…I don’t want to know the whole story, just tell me the reasoning’s for each bruise.” As she spoke, her hands came up to rub her arms. Slowly I had been telling the room to drop in temperature and she was beginning to feel it.

“To make things easier for you, each bruise added to the charade I wanted them to believe. That you were nothing more to me than a worshipper.”

“The punishment?” Her body shook as she said this word, her eyes traveling to look out the window instead of at me. The inner turmoil she felt, caused her to feel the cold so much more than she should have, but I could not be gentle with her. She needed to hear the truth and the truth is what I would give her, nothing less.

“I had warned you. The likely hood that they had someone listening to us was very high; the walls of a hive are not very thick, especially in normal quarters such as our own and wraith are naturally a suspicious species. The smack you gave me was loud enough that anyone nearby would have known what had happened and if I had let it slip, the likelihood that we would have been taken prisoner was almost inevitable. I tried to make it lenient but it had to be heard through the walls.” Silence echoed through the room as Renee tried to sort her thoughts. She shook her head as she decided her next words.

“Why did you make me bathe with you?”

“I needed to see what damage I had caused you.” My words sent the memory rushing before her eyes, cringing when she remembered the pain that had flared as I had checked her torn womanhood. Absentmindedly, her knees drew in closer, her arms wrapping tighter about herself. “Here.” Removing my jacket, I held it out to her. She didn’t take it, instead choosing to just curl in on herself even more, before she took another sip of her water. “Please Renee. You are cold; take my jacket it will keep you warm.”

“Why don’t you just unlock the closet so I can grab something warmer.” Her voice was firm as she refused to look at me.

“The closet won’t open? I will need to inform Rodney at week’s end.” I could tell instantly that she didn’t believe me and that something had “snapped” as John Sheppard put it.

“I’m human not stupid! I can figure things out without someone’s help! I know that what you’re doing is the same fucking trick they use on the hive! It didn’t work then and it won’t work now, I’ll freeze before I let you warm me!” Her voice was strong as she yelled at me; venting her frustration at her situation on the only person she could and should be venting it to.

Standing, I walked towards her, ignoring when she pushed herself into the window. My hand rose, grasping her arm and pulling her to me. She fought of course, her hands pounding upon my chest as I wrapped my arms about her, refusing to release her. Minutes passed this way, my arms holding her as she vented her anger and every other overwhelming emotion upon me. My only response was to hold her closer when her pounding lessened and her tears increased to bone shaking sobs.

“Why’d you rape me!”   So this is what it all came down to, the moment of my betrayal. Gently, I placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face till she looked me in the eye.

“You must know that I never wanted to hurt you in such a vile way. The only reason I did what I did was to protect you.”

“HOW!?”

“Shh, you must listen. According to wraith law if a human is not marked, even if they live with one, then they are fair game. Another may take them and mark them and then there is nothing the other can do. The commander wanted you and he had every right to take you, but he offered me the chance to claim you. Had he allowed us to do so in private I would have been much gentler with you, but he did not allow that. Taking you with force, the smell of your fear, your screams were everything he wanted and needed to hear. In keeping you from coming to harm at his hands, I had no choice but to inflict it myself and unfortunately the harsher a wraith is with their pet, the better their image. I am sorry it had come to that, I wish our first time together had been under different circumstances.”

Reading her mind as she began to sob once more, I knew she didn’t hear a word I said past image. For some reason that seemed to be the word that upset her the most. Then again, if I thought about it, Walston had hurt her because she had turned him into a ‘babysitter’ as he called it. He was a laughing stock amongst his friends, his image as a hard and tough soldier ruined. Her own image had caused her plenty of grief since she arrived as well, her title of observationalist giving her the subtitle of useless leaving her with no one to talk to and an angry soldier that wanted to vent his anger. In the end, I myself had hurt her so my image as a ruthless wraith would be kept. Everything so far that had brought her harm or grief all revolved around image.

“Can you forgive me?” At the moment, my arms were all that was holding her up. The medicine had begun to work, making her body heavy and her mind drowsy. If she answered, it would be a surprise.

“You….you drugged…me.” Sometimes she was too observant.

“Forgive me, but now that we are safe and home, your well being comes first.” Picking her up, I walked towards the bed, her body tensing slightly as she remembered the last time we had shared one. “I will not hurt you. I will never hurt you again. Go to sleep now, you need to rest.” She was asleep before I laid her under the covers. Quickly, I changed into my own sleepwear, before I journeyed back to the bed. I hadn’t slept either since we were locked in, my body not needing the rest nearly as much as hers. My hope had been that she would use it without my presence, but her trust that I would stay away was nowhere to be found. Now though, I would not let her sleep alone, even if she slapped me upon her wakening, I would take this small pleasure and cherish it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Warm.’ That was my first thought as consciousness crept up on me. It was so warm when I could have sworn a moment ago it had been so cold. Then it all came back. Dara had drugged me and was carrying me towards the bed when everything went dark. Quickly, I sat up, my eyes wild as I looked about. He was nowhere in sight and inwardly I sighed only to freeze when I felt movement next to me. Slowly turning my head, I looked down and stared in horror as Dara lied next to me, his top half bare. Backing away from him slowly, I started to exit the bed only to pause and whimper as his hand shot out and wrapped around my ankle.

“Lie back down; it is only four in the morning. Far too early for you to be up.” As he spoke, he pulled me closer to him only to groan as my other foot shot out and caught his jaw. He hadn’t been expecting it and quickly, I took advantage of his shock, scrambling from the bed and into the bathroom. However, the door wouldn’t obey me and the closet was still locked, so there was nowhere to go when he came storming in after me, his eyes filled with anger. The chase ended quickly when he grasped my upper arm and dragged me back into the other room towards the bed once more.  

“No!” I struggled, clawing at his hand upon my arm as he continued to walk, ignoring my cries. Pulling me with him as he stepped down onto the bed, his hands wrapped around my waist, before he pulled me down and under the covers. I tried so hard to stifle the whimpers of terror that wanted nothing more than to echo through the room and most likely the hallway as well into his chest, but I knew it was useless. No one would come save me; they had all abandoned me here.

“Hush now. Go back to sleep, you need to rest some more.” His voice was gentle, but I could not accept the comfort my mind screamed to me as nothing more than false words, while his hand ran through my hair.

“Let go.” I whispered, choking back a scream as his grip tightened.

“I will not. Now go back to sleep, all will be well.”

“I’m not tired, now let me go!” As soon as I finished speaking, I suddenly found myself lifted up and bent over the ledge of the bed, one of his hands pressing down upon my back to keep me there.

“Then I will just have to tire you. Think of this as recompense for the kick.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watched silently as Renee began to struggle with vigor, the cries that she had tried to keep silent, echoing through the room as she tried to claw into the ground to get away from me. Pushing up her nighty and pulling it over her head, I leaned down, my lips gently caressing the skin of her back as she shrieked, her struggles increasing.

“I will be gentle my sweet. My only aim tonight is to give you pleasure. I shall take none for myself. Now relax, you will enjoy this.” It didn’t help, she only continued to cry softly, as my free hand trailed along her side before it moved down and slowly pulled her panties along with it, pulling them all the way off. Gently, I nudged her legs apart, placing one of my own in between so that my foot rested near her right ankle and my knee at her left, effectively keeping her open to me.

Trailing my free hand up her leg, I kept the touch gentle, just barely ghosting her skin as I moved inward and drew a circle upon her inner thigh. She tensed immediately and I leaned over, my lips kissing along her shoulders. “Relax, I will not hurt you.” Gently, I ran a finger along her womanhood; it was beginning to grow moist, her body enjoying my attention even though her mind was screaming in fear. Continuing to caress her back with kisses, I purred when she gasped in pleasure as I found that hidden jewel at her core, lightly running my finger over it causing the faint scent that was beginning to permeate the air from her womanhood to intensify.

“Yes, listen to your body.” Looking up, I watched as her hands continued to weakly grasp for something, anything that she could use as leverage to get away. A small puddle was forming upon the floor where her head lay, her tears continuing to fall as her body shook in fright. “Shh.” She gasped in response, her back arching as I pressed a finger into her, the heat of her cavern making my own desire throb with need. But it would have to wait, I would not claim her tonight. No, I would only give her pleasure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘ahhh!” my back arched as I felt one of his fingers enter my body, his lips continuing to trail across my skin as he began a slow rhythm, his finger working its way deeper inside my body before a second one was added. I tried to get away still, but as the minutes passed and his caresses began to take effect, the heavier my body felt as warmth started to pool in my stomach. Soon, I was lying still, my head resting upon the not so cool anymore floor of the room as he added a third, pulling an unwilling moan from my lips.

“That’s it. Give in my sweet.’ His voice was like a purr as he moved the hand that had been holding me down, up to brush away hair from my neck before his lips claimed the exposed skin. Quickly, I began to pant and wither beneath him as that hand snuck beneath me and grasped one of my breasts, pinching my nipple quickly as his fingers began to move faster, harder, drawing more moans from my lips as my body took over.

‘No. I…I don’t…feel’s so….so good. I…’ my thoughts were a mess as he continued, half of me still yelling, telling me that I shouldn’t be enjoying this, while the other was pulling me towards the ever growing pleasure that was building between my legs.

“You’re so wet my sweet.” he whispered, licking the skin of my neck. “I can feel it, you are close. Come for me; let me feel your walls crumble.” I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to lash out at him, but the pleasure was so good, so wonderful and I couldn’t help but do as he asked of me as his tongue ran over the claim mark he had given me. It was sensitive and like a flash of lightening, it coursed through my body and sent me over the edge, a scream tearing from my lips as he continued to stimulate me through my orgasm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her scent was divine as she crumbled, her walls grasping my fingers as she cried out. Steadily, I continued to move my fingers about, enjoying every spasm of her body, every shaky gasp that came from her lips, the sight of her sweat soaked body panting beneath mine in satisfaction. It drove me insane and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself deep inside her and take her as mine. But to do that would be to cause more damage, not to mention an untimely death at Colonel Sheppard’s hands.

Suddenly, an idea came to my mind and a smirk crossed my face as I removed my fingers from her now dripping core. She shrieked when I grasped her hips and turned her upon her back, my hands pushing her knees apart before my head descended and I tasted of her nectar. She was sweet and I found the taste quite pleasant as I attacked her core with my tongue, quickly sending her over the edge once more. A predatory growl found its way to the surface as her fingers grasped my hair and pulled me closer to her. Such an act of wanton desire made it harder for me to control my own and I grasped her wrists pulling them to her sides as she tried to pull from my clutch. I brought her twice more before her body lay utterly limp upon the floor, my tongue gathering the last drop of nectar from her core before I pulled her to me and lay us down upon the bed.

“mm.” she moaned, turning to bury her head into my chest, too exhausted to realize what she was doing as I brought up the sheets, covering us. My strategy had worked and she was tired once more, unable to push away my arms that wrapped around her tightly, one hand running through her hair. Smiling as I watched her sleep for a few minutes, I contemplated on whether or not I should keep an eye open for anymore attacks when she next awoke. Shaking my head, I chuckled softly, closing my eyes and following her into sleep.

‘If she does, then I’ll just repay her once more.’


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed and Renee gets revenge against Dara.

“So, I guess what I wanted to tell you guys is that…well um…Todd and I…Todd and I…” said John uncertainly as he and his team sat in Mr. Woolsey’s office. Todd was down talking with the Commander of the new hive and John had decided that while he was busy he would come clean with his team. The only problem though, was telling them.

“John, what is it you would like to tell us?” asked Teyla gently, trying to encourage him.

“What I’m trying to tell you guys is that…” Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head before he opened his mouth once more. “Todd and I are mated!” He said in a rush, panting as he finished revealing his biggest secret, fear starting to wind its way through him as he wondered what his team would say.

“We know.” said Ronon nonchalantly.

“You know?!” asked John in disbelief. ‘When the hell did they figure it out!’

“Yeah.”

“For how long?!” Since the tables had been turned, John was quickly becoming annoyed. He had been dreading this for a year now since he and Todd had mated for the first time and he was just finding out that it was all for nothing.

“About a year.”

“And you’re ok with it?!”

“Of course we’re ok with it John.” said Teyla. “While I admit, a relationship between a wraith and a human is an unusual one, we here in the Pegasus Galaxy do not begrudge whom one loves, especially when they’re a close ally.”

John was stunned, for a year, he had been dreading this moment and now they were all laughing at him.

“Don’t tell us you actually thought we would be against it.” asked Mr. Woolsey to John’s surprise. He thought that of all the people he would be in trouble with, it would be Ronon and Mr. Woolsey at the forefront.  

“I thought a lot of things, considering our government’s views on it even though it’s not a crime. Not to mention you Ronon, what with your past.”

“Times change and besides, Todd and I fought it out a while ago.” replied Ronon with a smug smile on his face.

“You did what?”

“We fought it out.”

“You see John,” said Rodney. “When you had gone back to Earth for a week to take care of some things, Todd approached us and asked us all what we thought about the idea of you two dating. Ronon of course being Ronon wouldn’t hear of it and left the room. The rest of us, while shocked, were able to grasp the idea fairly better and after questioning him for a good hour or two about his true intentions, which he dealt with quite spectacularly I might add, we gave our consent. And apparently after he and Ronon duked it out for a few hours, he gave his consent as well, although he wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Ok…so if you all gave your consent, then why did none of you tell me you knew.”

“He asked us not too, said that you needed some time before you came to us. So we agreed we wouldn’t say anything until you decided to tell us yourself.” John sighed as he hung his head. Thoughts of revenge against Todd for a year’s worth of stress that was unwarranted quickly came to his mind. However, before he could get too far into his future plans for revenge, an alarm went off on John, Rodney, Jennifer and Mr. Woolsey’s communicators.

“It’s Dara, something’s wrong.” said Rodney as they all rushed from the room and to the nearest elevator.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todd and the new Commander looked down the hallway as Rodney, John and the others came rushing round the corner. They were standing, along with the others of their hall, beside Dara and Renee’s door, having sensed that something was wrong and that the others were coming to open the door.

“Edra!” yelled Rodney as the door opened and he rushed past the wraith into the room.

“Rodney, when this is over we seriously need to discuss your use of fictional languages for everyday use!” admonished John right behind him before everyone followed, walking into the semi darkened room. Their eyes looked about quickly, taking in the haphazard look of the room immediately. Numerous books littered the floor near the bed, looking very out of place as though they had been thrown, while a smaller version of the table was against the alcove. Spilt glasses of water and fruit littered the tabletop and floor; one chair pushed away from the table while the other lay upon its side.

Looking up, their musings were interrupted by the sound of coughing coming from the bathroom. Rodney and the others quickly rushed in only to stare in disbelief as they saw Dara leaning over the toilet, his body shaking with the force of the dry heaves that were making his body tense, trying to expel food that was no longer there. Todd and the new Commander, along with one of the medics that resided in the hall quickly rushed to his side as the others watched somewhat concerned.

“Is he alright?” asked Mr. Woolsey, unsure of whether or not a vomiting wraith was good or bad.

“No.” said Todd as he turned to face the others. “Wraith normally do not vomit unless they are in a very precarious situation where they have no other choice but to expel the poison within their system.”

“You think he’s been poisoned!?” asked John as he started to look around franticly. From the looks of the table, he and Renee had been sharing a fruit bowl, which meant more than likely that Renee had ingested whatever poison it was that was affecting Dara. “Where’s Renee?!” Everyone looked around, several of the other wraith venturing back into the main room only to return with a shake of their head; she must have slipped out when they rushed for the bathroom.

“What the…” They turned as they heard Jennifer’s voice from the other room before John and Todd ventured out of the bathroom, watching as she leaned over and pulled out a bottle from beneath one of the pillows along the alcove. She turned the bottle in her hand before a smirk crossed her face and she walked towards them. “He’ll be fine.” she said, holding up the bottle for the others to see. “I wonder what he did to make her retaliate so fiercely.”

“What do you mean Dr. Keller?” asked Todd intrigued. Obviously, she wasn’t as worried about Renee as the others were and the bottle in her hand provided the reason why.

“What I mean is…this room responds to her requests. Whatever she asks for, it provides. In this instance Dara must have pissed her off quite a bit because she poured Ipecac Syrup all over the fruit and fed it to him.” There was silence within the room before all of the wraith along with Teyla and Ronon looked towards the humans from Earth. They clutched their sides laughing so hard, some of the wraith began to fear they would die of suffocation as they struggled to breathe through their roaring laughter.

“I still do not understand. What is Ipecac Syrup?!” bellowed Todd, growing tired of this immediately. In his book, a vomiting wraith and a missing human were not a laughing matter.

“Ipecac Syrup is a vomit inducer! Mothers used to keep it around their houses in case the kids got into something they weren’t supposed to and it needed to be removed from their system immediately. Now though, only doctors keep in around in case of emergency. She must have known Jennifer kept some in her supplies and asked the room to retrieve it for her. God’s she’s brilliant!” cried Rodney.   “She scared Dara so much that he called for us and while we were all preoccupied with him, she slipped out the door and into Atlantis.” His statement was met with a groan as John slapped himself on the head.

“Now this means we have to find her.” Looking at Woolsey, he raised his hand in silence, walking towards the main door. “I know, I know. I’ll set up a couple squads and we’ll search the city. Damn that little brat, when I get my hands on her…she’s grounded! Again!” he yelled, grasping Todd’s arm, who followed after him, an amused snort echoing from the room as John pointed his finger at him in an accusing way. “You know, she gets it from your side of the family!” Todd, deciding to play along merely nodded his head.

“Naturally.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been hours since Renee had disappeared into the city and so far, no one had spotted her. John was becoming flustered as they finished checking yet another tower coming up empty. “Damn it! Where is she?!”

“Perhaps we should just leave her be. Come; let us head back to your office. I’m sure she will come there if she needs us.” said Todd as he began to lead his wayward mate through the halls towards the main tower.

“I hope your right.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Finally, I get to be alone.’ The breeze was nice and cool as Renee sat upon one of the many balconies of Atlantis. The tower she was in was abandoned for the moment as there weren’t that many people in Atlantis and it was located closer to the outer perimeter of the city. Smiling, she closed her eyes, basking in the sun’s warmth that she hadn’t felt since Dara and her had boarded the enemy hive. The second we arrived back in Atlantis after the rescue mission, she had been whisked away by Jennifer and then delivered a few hours later to Mr. Woolsey and subsequently the room she was forced to share with Dara. Sighing heavily, she continued to let the sun bathe her, her thoughts running rampant now that she was alone and did not have to worry about keeping an eye on Dara.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Renee jumped, startled, before she spun around, quickly locking eyes with Dara’s Commander.

“How…” he smiled, moving closer till he sat down beside her, less than a foot of space between them. His eyes looked out at the vast body of water that surrounded the city, the breeze gently tossing his hair about.

“Dara told me you liked your solitude. I figured you would be in one of the towers that was more or less abandoned at the moment and it appeared my assumption was true.” Turning her head, she stared out at the water as it swayed gently. Dara had told him?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“If it makes you feel any better, your companions, at least the ones from Earth, laughed when they found out what you had done. Dara while angry is impressed that you actually retaliated in such a way.” I watched her reaction, the sense of slight satisfaction coming from her ever so faintly. However, she kept her head down, her fingers messing with the blanket wrapped around her frame. So, he took her clothes away.

“Are you going to take me back?” her voice was hesitant, slight panic coming off of her as she dreaded what I would say.

“Eventually, yes. But at the moment I shall let you enjoy the sun’s warmth.” She nodded her head, understanding that no matter what, she would end up back in the room and would have to face Dara. “Do not worry, he will not harm you.” The sigh that followed my words, caught my attention as she raised her head towards the sky, her eyes closed. Absently, one of her hands trailed over her stomach, a movement I had seen before yet at the moment I could not place.

“Do you know how many times I have heard that phrase? That no harm will come to me? That I shouldn’t worry, because I am ‘safe’.” She spat that last word with such vehemence it surprised me.   “That I shouldn’t be as cautious as I am, as recluse as I am, because people deserve ‘chances’. Why should I trust when it is taken and tossed aside so easily that I’m left wondering what it was that ‘I’ did wrong. I mean, obviously it’s my fault right? It’s always my fault, because I was so ‘stupid’! I was so stupid and so selfish to want what so many others have that I gave my trust so freely to those who did nothing but tore it to shreds and tossed it in the trash as nothing. I’ve been betrayed so many times in my short life that I’m beginning to question whether letting anyone close is even worth it anymore.” She laughed bitterly as her hand caressed her stomach. “I was so stupid. I thought Dara would have been different. Yet, he turned out to be just like the rest.”

Suddenly, it clicked into place. The way her hand caressed her stomach, the way she dealt so easily with what Walston had dealt her and yet broke so easily after Dara had taken her upon the hive. This had happened before and had Walston succeeded in his quest, she would have broken just as she had broken for Dara. “You’ve been raped before haven’t you.” It was a statement, there was no need to ask, not when the evidence lay before me.

“Yes. I trusted him so much and yet…he just couldn’t accept that I wasn’t ready to take the next step. So he took it and left me with a reminder.” Her voice died as she turned her head away, shame rolling off of her in waves as she tried to quell the tears that wanted to pour.

“You were pregnant.”

“Yes, but I miscarried only weeks after I found out. In a way it was a relief, I mean, I ran away after he raped me and so I was homeless when I found out. How was I to take care of a baby? But that didn't stop me from being devastated. That child was made of me as much as it was made up of him and in what felt like a sudden current of a raging river, they were taken from me, ripped from my arms before I could even comprehend that they had even been there to begin with. I…” I watched as her hands clutched the blanket to her tighter and I began to wonder if Dara truly would be able to heal her. ‘Forget, forget.’ Her mind called out and I caught the forced word that kept repeating itself. Slowly, her thoughts of the past faded and a new light came to the forefront. It was mostly empty, but what it contained gave me hope. Her meals with Colonel Sheppard and his team, along with surprisingly her midnight visits to Dara, before everything went wrong, were there. Perhaps there was hope for her after all. Even if she didn’t realize it, she wanted to trust everyone, she wanted to give Dara a second chance, she just needed to be showed that this time her trust was truly being taken with the utmost care.

“Are you ready to go back?”

“Just a little longer.” Her voice was soft as she looked out at the water once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“May I ask you a question?” said Renee softly as she looked towards the commander.

“You may ask me anything.”

“Why did you guys decide to join the alliance?”

“Food is scarce for my kind. There are too many of us and not enough humans to consume as frequently as required. Hives are being destroyed left and right, whether by other hives or this alliance it does not matter as much as the mere fact that we are dying in a fight over food. Finding a solution that will allow us to feed without damaging our feeding source is a necessity now, one that too few of my kind refuse to acknowledge for it would mean placing the humans as our equals versus below us.”

“So you are doing this out of necessity, not because you want to. Which means that at any time Dara will be more than happy to kill me.”

“Quite the opposite my dear. I merely gave you the standard answer; my personal reason for joining is because I believe it is time for change. Everyone aboard my hive believes in this as well, Dara more so now than he did when we arrived.”

“Why?”

“I thought he had explained to you why he did what he did.”

“He did, but that does not mean I believe his words.”

“You are wise, but Dara speaks the truth. He does not enjoy torture nor does he enjoy using his strength to bring harm to those weaker than him. In fact he confided in me that he wished it had been another who had harmed you so.” There was a long silence as Renee looked at him, confusion running through her.

“Why?”

“Because then you would not be so objective to him trying to comfort you. He truly does care for you and unfortunately, all of it had to be ripped away so he could protect you. I know you do not want to hear this but what he did to you upon the hive is the reason you are here now. Whole, alive. Had the enemy Commander gotten a hold of you, I highly doubt that you would have lived the four days it took to reach your coordinates much less two in his bed. He wanted you.”

“I know.” she replied, her voice small. “He told Dara that if I misbehaved once more then he would relieve him of me. I think it was absolutely disgusting. The way you have your laws set up for humans living aboard the hives makes it so that no matter what they do, they can never live in peace, unless they’re upon their hands and knees.”

“You are correct in that assumption and my hive, including myself find it deplorable. You Atlantians have proved that humans can be far more than just livestock and pets.”

“Last I checked livestock and pets couldn’t carry an intelligent conversation with you or beg for mercy or pour Ipecac Syrup over fruit and feed it so nonchalantly to her captor.” It was silent once more as Renee finished talking before the Commander burst out laughing.

“You are correct there as well and Dara knows this.” Taking a moment to calm down, the Commander grasped Renee’s chin and turned her face so she was looking at him. In a solemn voice he continued. “As much as he hated what he did to you, he truly is trying to earn your forgiveness. You should give in, even if it is only slightly and see what he has to offer you. I am sure your nightmares have returned have they not?”

“I wouldn’t know, he drugged me last night and when I woke too early for his taste he then tired me out in a way I was not delighted about. He locked the closet so all I have to wear is this nighty and he refuses to give me other clothes even though he keeps telling the room to lower in temperature.”

“Last night? You two have been in there for four days.”

“And the first two I spent sitting next to the door, trying to get it to open. He finally forced me away from it last night. He drew me a bath and made a deal that I could ask him whatever I desired at a price.”

“What was the price?”

“I hadn’t touched the food and water he left beside me then either. For every piece of fruit I ate, I could ask one question. For every drink I took, two questions. But he had drugged the water and this I did not know. All I remember after that was him carrying me towards the bed and the fear I felt. Last we had shared a bed I awoke and slapped him. He punished me as a result and I slept on the floor farthest from the bed the rest of the time we were aboard the hive. The only time I lay upon it was when he wasn’t in the room, the only time I closed my eyes and ‘rested’ was when he wasn’t in the room.”

“Then he did the right thing in drugging you. Tell me, has he done anything since you two have been together that would possibly get High Commander Todd to put a stop to your living situation?”

“Apart from last night…no.”

“What happened last night?”

“I do not want to talk about it.” He stared at her as shame began to permeate the air.

‘He wouldn’t.’ thought the Commander slightly alarmed. “He didn’t rape you again did he?” Renee shook her head no, moving so that they were side by side now, her head leaning against his shoulder in a moment of vulnerability and the want for comfort.

“He made me come for him four times last night, yet he took no pleasure for himself. Before that when he went to drag me to the bathroom so I could bathe, I slapped away his hand. He didn’t do anything, not even when I slapped him across the face or tossed several books at him this morning.”

“So he has not hurt you. Then why do you insist on pushing him away when he is trying to get you to come to him?” As he spoke, his arm came up to wrap around her, the feeling of relief greeted his gesture.

“I’m afraid.”

“Why? Why are you so afraid, when you know that he would never hurt you on purpose.”

“Because I don’t want to know.” Her voice was starting to crack and he pulled her closer to him.

“Know what?” Still he continued to push her.

“That he’s like the others.” she whispered, fear starting to fill her at the dreaded prospect that everything she wanted so badly to believe was nothing more than a lie. Raising her head, when she felt his hand beneath her chin, Renee stared into the Commander’s eyes. They were filled with a firm disposition and fire she had seldom seen before. The only other times she had seen such a fire had come from Daddy Dearest (John) when he dragged her to the cafeteria for the first time and Dara…when he held her close after Walston attacked her.

“I can assure you, he is far from the others. Just as everyone in the alliance, both Human and Wraith, are far from the others. Give him another chance, let him protect you. He has not hurt you since you have returned and in the future he will not hurt you because he will not need to prove to others that you are his.”

“I am no ones.”

“No, you are not. But I believe the term your fathers gave me for your relationship with Dara at the moment is dating. Which therefore would mean you are his as much as he is yours. Does that sound better?” Renee nodded her head after a moment’s hesitation, not picking up on his choice of words to explain Todd and John just yet. The idea was appealing but still.

“What if he betrays me again?” her voice was small as she lowered her eyes only to have them brought back to his face.

“Not only will I punish him, but so too shall your fathers. Is that acceptable?”

“Fathers?” she asked, finally hearing it.

“High Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard. I believe they enjoyed it when you called Colonel Sheppard father a few months back and have therefore decided that since they cannot have children of their own, that you shall indeed fill that spot. Now, is that acceptable?”

“I guess. I mean, Dara has to put up with a father’s protectiveness now. I don’t know about Wraith in parental ways but human fathers, especially ones like John are very protective. There is a saying that a father is not afraid to go to jail for his little girl, which in essence means if you screw up, daddy’s going to get ya and it ain’t going to be pretty.” The Commander laughed, enjoying her saying before he calmed down and looked at her.

“Good, you are in a better spirit now. Shall we head inside and back to the main tower. Your fathers are worried about you as well as Dara.” Nodding her head, Renee allowed the Commander to help her up before he took the blanket from her and wrapped it more securely about her frame. “There, that shall do until we can get you back to your room. Come now, let us not keep them waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and giving me great ideas for the next!


	8. Making Up- John and Todd

It had been hours since Renee had disappeared and Todd had dragged John back to his office calling off the search for now. To say the least that John was not happy was an understatement. Worry for the young woman he had hypothetically adopted as his own coming off of him in waves and Todd’s words were doing little to comfort him.

“It’s been four hours Todd. The longer we sit here and wait the more likely she is to find another part of Atlantis that we haven’t discovered yet.” John’s voice was firm and very agitated as he spoke, pacing back and forth in the small space that was his office as Todd sat idly behind his desk just watching. Growling, he threw his hands up in the air. “Why did I ever listen to you!? I should have just moved her upstairs across the hall from me!”

“John…” began Todd, only to pause as John whipped around, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t you John me! Call some of your men and have them come down. If there is at least one wraith per search team then maybe they can connect to her if they get close enough.” There was silence as John continued to pace around the room. “Well?!” he asked, looking over to see Todd stand up and move towards him.

“I will not call my men to come search for someone who does not need to be searched for. She will return, just give her this time alone. Being locked in with Dara might have been a little too much for her to handle at the moment.” As he spoke, Todd wrapped his arms around John trying to soothe the irate man.

“Gee ya think?!” replied John as he pushed his mate away. “Call them! I want her found and I want her found NOW!” Todd growled as his mate continued to push him away, his innate drive to teach his mate a lesson on never rejecting him coming to the surface. Beginning to stalk towards John, Todd froze as John picked up a book and hurled it at him. “Don’t even think about it! Until she’s found, I’m not going to do anything even remotely intimate with you.” This wasn’t what Todd wanted to hear, but trying to get close to his mate proved all but impossible as long as he had books remaining upon the bookshelf within his office and from the look of it, it would be a while before he ran out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Renee and Howin, as she had named him in the transport on the way to the main tower, paused as the door to Colonel Sheppard’s office opened and Todd rushed out, seeking cover around the doorframe as a book came flying out clearly aimed for the flustered wraith.

“I told you this was a bad idea! Get your men down here and help me find her!” yelled John from the other room as they watched Todd roll his eyes and grumble about overly protective humans. Just as he was getting ready to storm back into the office, he ducked as another book came flying at him, hitting the wall where his head should have been. Renee merely blinked before she raised a hand and giggled behind it, tensing slightly when Todd’s eyes looked her way.

“Where have you been?!” he asked/yelled, quickly moving over to her and Howin before he grasped her wrist and pulled her towards the door. “Do you have any idea how worried we have been?” Letting the door open, he ducked another book before he shoved her into the doorway, sighing when she tried to run only to be tackled by John who pulled her into his office.

“You have a lot of explaining to do!”

“Yes, Daddy.” As Todd and Howin followed the two into the trashed office, they watched as John pushed Renee into the empty seat behind his desk, placing his hands upon the armrests so she couldn’t go anywhere.

“Now, you’re going to tell me where you have been for the past five hours and why you gave Dara Ipecac Syrup. Start talkin.” He said leaving no room for argument as the door shut and everyone’s eyes fell upon her. Looking down, she fidgeted with the blanket before John tilted her head up quickly. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

“Yes sir.” Silence followed her words and John gritted his teeth.

“Well? You going to talk or am I going to have to put you over my knee?” Renee flinched at that remark, memories of when Dara had done the same coming to mind. Slowly, fear began to permeate the room and Todd stepped forward, placing his hand upon John’s shoulder. “What!?” he yelled, turning towards his mate, his anger evident.

“John, please. Can you not see that you are scaring her?” Todd kept his voice soothing, trying to bring John’s anger down while not frightening Renee more in the process. Turning back towards her, he sighed as he noticed her body shaking slightly, her head bowed as she pulled the blanket tighter about her, which John knew was a sign of insecurity. Laying his head atop hers, John wrapped an arm about her loosely.

“I’m sorry sweetheart; I forgot you had a fear of yelling.” Todd and Howin both raised a proverbial eyebrow at his words. Renee must have confided in him more than they thought when she was in his presence. “Please, will you tell me where you have been? I at least would like an idea of where you are next time so I won’t have to worry so much.” A moment passed before Renee spoke, her head nuzzling against John’s chest.

“I was in Tower 22 upon one of the balconies. It was deserted and I wanted to feel the sun’s warmth that had been denied to me since I was captured.” John flinched at her words, knowing that part of it was due to him locking her in her room with Dara.

“Why did you find a tower that was deserted?”

“I wanted to be alone; I wanted to be able to think without having to worry about others interrupting my thoughts.” Nodding his head, he accepted her answer, also feeling guilty that they had given her little to no privacy to even try to come to terms with what had happened before they locked her in with her tormentor.

“And how did you know which towers were deserted?”

“Atlantis.”

“The city told you?” John asked disbelievingly. Renee nodded her head, lowering her eyes once more.

“All I did was think about how I wanted to be alone and then I heard Tower 22. It’s like the city whispers to me.” John sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well that explains a few things.”

“What do you mean?” she asked quietly.

“You have an uncanny ability to get the city to do whatever it is you desire. Far more easily than I, Major Lorne or General O’Neill.”

“Just you three? I thought the city helped everyone?”

“She does, but only minimally. Us three however can get her to do more than everyone else and that is because we have the ATA-gene, also known as Ancient DNA. That is why she responds more to us and it would appear you have it as well and from how easily she responds to you, it is far stronger than any of us have.”

“So, I have an ancestor who was an ancient?”

“Yeah, but we can discuss that more later. Care to tell me why you poured Ipecac Syrup on the fruit and fed it to Dara?” Renee giggled quietly, letting the three of them know instantly that she wasn’t sorry for one second about what she had done.

“He locked the closet only giving me this nighty to wear before he turned down the temperature drastically so I would be forced to go to him for warmth. He made me share fruit bowls with him, drugged my sleep, pulled me back to bed after I had tried to leave it and forced me to sleep within his arms.   Not to mention everything he did aboard the hive. I guess…I got tired of it and wanted a little revenge.”

“A little?! You do realize his reputation has been hurt do you not?” asked Howin, curiously.

“He’s not being demoted is he?” she replied with her own curiosity.

“No, but it will be a while before others can take him seriously.”

“Hmm, pity.” The others stared at her in shock. “However, I suggest you warn all of your men then that I’m not the only Atlantian who enjoys revenge. In fact, I’m on the more light side of revenge. Why don’t you piss off Jennifer or Rodney and see what they do.” Howin and Todd both knew that what she had said was not a threat but a promise and mentally both made notes to warn their men about the temperament of Atlantians. Perhaps in time things would change to where pissing off an Atlantian would become a sign of bravery versus hilarity.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one.” said John as he moved back so he could look at her, smiling. “I must admit, Ipecac Syrup, great choice. I might have to use your example against him one day.” The proverbial groan from Todd caused Renee and John to laugh as he picked up his communicator and spoke into it. “Yeah, can you guys bring me two full lunches and two fruit bowls?” Once he was done, John hung up only to look at Renee as she stared at him in confusion. “What? I’m not sending you back to your room without having you eat something first. Knowing you, you’ll go on another hunger strike like you did aboard the enemy hive.” He turned when Howin coughed lightly into his hand, before he looked back at her. “You didn’t.”

“Two days.” she said meekly, looking down once more. John sighed, messing her hair up a little.

“Don’t let it happen again, got it? Even if you have to beat him over the head again until he gives you your own food, I want you to eat.”

“Ok.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

It was a few minutes before the food arrived, John quickly clearing some of the other seats within his office that had been overturned before everybody sat down to eat. Renee was quiet throughout the first part even with John’s constant tries to get her to talk. Slowly, she pushed her food around her plate, her thoughts drifting off leaving her body on autopilot.

“Is everything ok Renee?” asked John as he elbowed her in the side gently, shaking her from her thoughts.

“Huh?” she looked around confused before it came back to her and she blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I…I was just wondering, what is to become of the Enemy Commander and his hive, or   have you already dealt with them?” she asked looking up at three males.

“It is still being decided what shall be done with them but I believe some of crew can be salvaged for our alliance. The worshippers aboard the ship shall be set free and the ones in the feeding cells returned to their planets, the rest will probably be executed in order to keep our alliance safe, the Enemy Commander of course being amongst them.” Renee flinched as Todd spoke of what was to become of them, dread filling her immediately. “Do you not agree with this course?” he asked curiously once he had sensed her emotions.

“I…I don’t know.” She replied confused. “I just…I fail to see the point in killing them just because their views are different from our own. Can’t…can’t we do something else, anything at all? I mean…anything’s better than wasting a life, even if it is the Enemy Commander’s.” Silence filled the room, as the three males looked at Renee surprised. Such compassion coming from her for a hive that was supposed to be condemned for their actions against her and putting the alliance in danger. They were quiet for a moment before Todd spoke.

“I shall consider this if you answer a question for me. Would you say the same, if it was Dara in their position?” Renee didn’t hesitate to answer him.

“Anything is better than wasting a life, even if it means being forced to live with them.” That was all he needed to hear, nodding his head in agreement.

“I shall see if we can rehabilitate them, however if they are too set in their ways then I shall have no choice but to execute them for the safety of the alliance, is that acceptable?” Slowly, Renee nodded her head, before she drifted off once more.

“There’s something else isn’t there?” asked John, trying to encourage her to talk. It seemed that she had taken a few steps back when it came to speaking openly with them since her return.

“You guys can read minds, if I picture something you can see it correct?” Todd and Howin nodded their heads. “This one…” she said, picturing the wraith that had taken them to the hive. He was shorter than the others, his hair pulled back into a very low ponytail that just held the ends together, with a moon themed tattoo under his right eye. “I think he’s different. His eyes…they’re not as cold as the others and his presence is not as dominating as the others. There is one more thing though…” Renee blushed, not wanting to admit the next part.

“What is it?” pushed John.

“His tattoo. It’s…it’s of my lady. I know many people do not believe in gods or divine power but I have found that the only thing that seems to give me peace when I’m sad or lost or just need a comforting touch comes from my Lady Selene. Such a comforting touch even on the darkest of nights have always gotten me through when I wanted nothing more than to give up. She is a kind lady, so caring and I believe that she would not lie to me for she has yet to mislead me. I think we can trust him, at least…that’s what my observations and my lady are telling me.” She kept her head down, nervousness twisting in her stomach as she wondered if they would laugh at her, especially John. If there was one thing she remembered growing up was that when talking with others there were two topics to avoid at all costs. Politics and Religion and she had just broken that rule

“I agree with your views.” began Howin. “He is young and not yet set in his ways. When I was speaking with his commander, he did not realize he had shown it but there was relief within him when I had Dara move you to a corner. I believe he knew what would happen and I think he has been looking for a way to switch hives for a while now without giving away his discomfort.”

“I agree as well.” said Todd, nodding his head. “When my second was questioning him alone in another room, he answered everything immediately and as truthfully as he could. However, my second told me that he asked a question of his own before he was placed back with the others.”

“What did he ask?” questioned John curiously.

“He asked if you were alright Renee. I believe his witnessing to your rape was a little much for him and he is harboring guilt that he could do nothing to stop it.” Renee looked at Todd shocked. The young wraith, had asked about her? “I shall have him moved to an allied hive immediately, in fact…” he paused looking at Howin. “I think I shall make him your responsibility. As an allied hive, he shall be under your command.” Now, it was Howin’s turn to be shocked, there had still been debate about whether or not he would be allowed to continue commanding his hive or not and it appeared the final decision had just been made. “Do you accept?”

“Yes Commander.” He said quickly, relieved that his loyalty had been proved. Finally, his hive could help make a difference and save lives instead of destroy them.

“Congratulations Howin.” said Renee quietly as she finally ate a piece of broccoli.

“Howin?” asked John. “You named him?”

“I wasn’t thinking in the elevator and it just kind of came out. He asked what it meant and deemed it acceptable after I had told him.” She said meekly, pushing her food around once more.

“Ok, one stop playing with your food and eat all of your vegetables or no dessert. Two…”

“What’s for dessert?” she asked interested.

“Fudge brownies.” He said, watching as she speared two more pieces of broccoli and quickly popped them into her mouth. ‘Mental note, Chocolate + Renee = Motivation.’ He heard Todd laugh at that knowing the wraith had easily heard his thoughts considering they were after all mated. Shaking his head, he continued. “Two, what does it mean?”

“Loyalty with a desire for responsibility. I believe it is quite fitting since loyalty can mean several other meanings, from loyalty to his hive, the alliance, his friends. Being a loyal confidant when I needed someone to rant to for the past two hours without conviction.”

“You could have come to me sweetheart.” said John softly.

“No offense, but you locked me in the room. I don’t think I’m going into any rooms without you for a very long time. If I have to go in by myself, you can find someone else, I won’t do it. But, back to what I was saying, he also holds quite the desire for responsibility. He wants to prove himself and make a difference, leaving him in command of his hive is a wise decision. He will not let you down.”Howin and Todd stared at her surprised; she had gained all of that just from watching him and speaking to him once?

“Excuse me Renee.” began Todd, looking at her critically. “How did you come across this knowledge, did he tell you?”

“No, he did not. I am an observationalist for a reason. I have grown up my whole life watching people and deciphering their intentions, normally so I could disappear before they put their plans into action. However, I guess when the topic of love came up, I was blind. Of course, I also let myself be blind during friendships as well. I could see what they were doing, I knew what they planned, yet I hung around and let them use me just so I could feel like I was someone important, even if only a little. But very little has happened to change my views of my own race. Make no mistake I can make friends in a heartbeat if I wish, but the pain I would be setting myself up for is nothing short of excruciating and so I choose not to let them in very far.”

“Hmm. Your ATA gene is probably a major factor in that. You are more susceptible to feeling others emotions and deciphering the truth due to a small physic connection with them even though you probably do not realize it. We shall need to further test these theories in the future, but first we shall work on your trust with others.” Nodding her head, Renee poked a piece of chicken.

“ You are going to have to work hard if you truly want my trust and after locking me in with Dara, I can guarantee it won’t be for a while.”

“I had a feeling that’s how it would be but I’ll get it back. Make no mistake about that.” said John with determination as he took her fork from her and speared a slice of chicken off her plate and held it up. “Eat, you need the energy.” Nodding her head, they all continued to eat their meal, silence reigning as they each thought of other things. When they were done, John stood up along with the others and turned towards Renee. “Do you want me to walk you back?” he asked, watching as she took a step away from him.

“If you do not mind Colonel.” said Howin, stepping forward to place a hand upon her shoulder. “I would like to walk her back, I need to speak with Dara about a few things before we leave them be.” Nodding his head, John stepped forward and wrapped her in a loose hug.

“Three days and then you can eat with us again.” he said softly, pushing her towards the doorway with Howin behind her. ‘Do you think we should call this off?’ he asked his mate after the two had left his office.

‘No, I believe Renee and Dara are about to have a breakthrough, they will be fine. Now, why don’t you make it up to me for throwing all of those books earlier.’ Todd’s voice had swiftly gone from serious to suggestive as he gently pushed upon John’s shoulders, sending the willing Colonel to his knees.

“For the record, this isn’t an apology, it’s just a taste what’s to come.” With that, John released Todd’s aching member from the confines of his pants before his mate’s hand came to rest lightly atop his head.

“Mmm. Even better.” ground out Todd before he hissed softly as the wet warmth of John’s mouth engulfed him. ‘Much better.’ Rhythmically, John’s head bobbed, soft sucking noises echoing through the room as Todd’s hand curled in John’s hair, grasping it tightly. As the pleasure started to build, growls began to emit from the pleased wraith as his mate’s hands came up to rest upon his hips. “Enough of this.” Pulling upon the hair in his hand, Todd pulled John up, twisting him around so he was leaning over his desk. Quickly pulling down his pants, Todd hastily prepared his mate before he placed his hard member at his mate’s entrance. “I believe the time has come for more than just a taste.”

“Shall we move onto the main dish?” replied John with a pant as Todd’s member just barely pushed past his entrance.

“Only if it is a delectable as the sounds I’m about to pull from you.” With that, he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself within John quickly and pulling a long moan of pleasure that sent Todd into a frenzy, pounding his mate’s wonderful ass with a rough and fast pace. John’s breath continued to come out in pants, Todd’s pace sending him into near hysteria with pleasure before he cried out as his mate’s hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft.

“Oh…Todd!” he cried, shoving his hips back to meet his mate’s thrusts. “Keep going! Don’t stop!”

  
“I don’t plan on stopping, not until I have you out of your mind with ecstasy.” Saying this, he picked up his pace, now thrusting into his mate with inhuman speed.

“Oh god!” moaned John as his hands gripped the edge of the desk.

“Not god John, say my name.”

“Todd! Oh Todd!” he panted, feeling himself quickly coming to the edge of his sanity.

“Tell me what you want John Sheppard.” He purred, leaning over so his mate could feel the vibrations of his chest as he purred in his ear. “Tell me what you desire.”

“Please.” he panted, leaning his head back so it rested against Todd’s shoulder.

“Please what John.”

“Please…mark me. Make me yours. I’m so close.” Todd growled, lightly kissing the mark that John was referring to. He wanted him to renew it and Todd was more than happy to oblige him.  

“As you wish.” Sinking his sharp teeth into his mate’s neck, he growled deep and low as he felt his mate arch against him, John’s hips pumping into his hand as John reached his peak, releasing himself over the desk and his hand. Todd wasn’t far behind his mate, the feeling of John’s walls crumbling around him sending him over the edge into his own release. Slamming his hips forward, he released his seed deep inside his mate, his teeth within John’s shoulder, tightening their grip as he marked his mate. ‘There will be no mistake, you are mine John Sheppard, forever.’

Wrapping his hands tightly about his mate’s waist, Todd allowed himself to fall to the floor, cushioning his mate’s body with his own. Turning onto his side, Todd sighed, inhaling deeply his mate’s scent before he buried his face into John’s neck. “Do you think we should clean up a little?” asked John, yawning.

“Later, for now let’s just lay here.” he purred, tightening his grip around John as the Colonel laughed tiredly.

“I guess what they say is true.” He started; smiling as Todd lifted his head and peered at him over his shoulder.

“And what do they say that is true?”

“That it’s always the mean looking ones who are no more than giant teddy bears on the inside.” Having been introduced to said creature when Dr. Keller gave one to Torren for his second birthday, Todd growled dangerously, much to John’s amusement, before he laughed outright as Todd crawled atop him and between his legs once more.

“You think I am a teddy bear?” he asked dangerously, glaring at John with his formidable Wraith Commander look that sent all beneath it to their knees. John though was the exception, this look sent desire straight to his groin and John knew he was in for it now as a grin appeared on Todd’s face and he slammed his hips forward, sheathing himself within John again. “I’ll ask once more. Do you think I am a teddy bear?”

“Very much so.” said John as he began to pant. He knew what he was doing and he didn’t care, because he knew that in the end, it would be worth it.

“Then I’ll have to show you otherwise.”

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta-reading this chapter!


	9. To Trust or Not To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is returned to a very angry Dara. Will she finally give in and allow herself to trust him once more?

The doors to the elevator opened slowly revealing Howin standing next to a nervous Renee. His hand was placed comfortingly upon her shoulder, offering her silent support as he began to exit the elevator. Pausing, he frowned as his eyes looked towards the elevator buttons and the shaking hand that had pressed the top floor.

“Did you forget something?” he inquired softly.

“Yes.” she answered quickly.

“May I ask what?”

“No.”

“You are lying to me.”

“yes.” she whispered, letting her head hang. Placing her on the other side of him away from the buttons, Howin wrapped his arm about her shoulders.

“It will be fine. He would not hurt you. You must trust him. Trust him to care for you, trust him to protect you.”

“How can I trust him when he has already broken that trust?”

“By giving him one more chance. Trust me, he will not betray you.” Sighing as she watched Howin press the button to descend once more, she looked up at him.

“Will you be here?”

“No.” he said softly, tightening his grip about her. “Now that I am in command of my hive once more, I must return and see to things. Do not forget that I now have a new charge to watch over and duties to perform within the alliance. I do believe though that I shall be obit over the planet.” His words didn’t seem to comfort her in the least and chuckling, he pulled something from his pocket and slipped it within her hand. “High Commander Todd and I conversed silently during lunch while Colonel Sheppard was fussing over you. He gave me permission to give you this. Should you need me or him, merely grasp this within your hand and think one of our names. We shall come check on you, but you must remember to use it wisely. Contact us for something petty or not life threatening and we shall take it back. Do you understand me?” Renee nodded her head as she grasped the object close to her. It allowed him and Todd contact with her mind from far distances.

The elevator soon came to a stop once more upon their floor and Howin chuckled as he began to drag Renee down the hall. “One more ride.” she begged, trying to dig her heels into the floor.

“No.” he answered amused.

“Please! I’ll give you anything you want!” This made him pause as he looked at the quickly panicking woman behind him. They were only six feet from the elevator and the doors were still open.

“Anything?” he inquired amused.

“Anything! Please, one last ride!” she pleaded her knees giving out as the implications of what possibly awaited her just moments away began to course through her head. Shaking his own, he leaned down to pick her up.

“I am sorry, but prolonging the inevitable will only bring you harm. Besides the only thing I want from you is for you to give Dara another chance and that you will need to decide for yourself. Now, I want you to take deep breaths and calm yourself. Everything will be alright.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Mellon.” The door slid open to reveal a very angry Wraith Blade behind it, his eyes immediately darting towards the terrified and near hyperventilating figure within his Commander’s arms.

“Commander.” said Dara as Howin placed Renee upon her feet, steadying her when her legs started to give out. “I see you have returned the menace.” He said his voice a near hiss as he spoke the last word with vehemence. Renee flinched, wrapping her arms about Howin in fright, which only caused the Commander to glare at Dara in return.

‘You would do well to let things slide this time Dara.’ He said, switching to telepathic communication so Renee would be unaware of what it was they were talking about. Dara stared at his commander in shock as he had used his human name during communication. It was enough to settle his anger and give Howin his complete attention. ‘Certain things have come to light that you need to be made aware of and to adjust properly.’

‘Please continue Commander.’ Minutes passed in silence as Howin explained everything he had learned earlier from her. At the end of their conversation, Dara was left in horror, his eyes staring at the shaking figure within his commander’s arms.

‘Do you understand now?’ asked Howin as he rubbed comforting circles upon Renee’s back. He was unable to explain it, but somehow, she had wormed her way very quickly under his skin and he enjoyed her presence immensely. While he would never seek her as a mate since she clearly belonged with Dara no matter how much she denied it at the moment, he did feel like it was his responsibility to watch out for her when her fathers or Dara were not present. Perhaps, all of the events since Walston’s betrayal to now had just struck a chord in him that if he was to make a difference, she would be the first he could do so for.

‘Yes Commander.’ replied Dara as he reached out to pull Renee from around Howin. She cried out of course, struggling to keep a grip upon him as Dara started to back into the bedroom, pulling her with him. With a last tug, her grip failed and Dara pulled her close to him as Howin smiled at her encouragingly before the door shut with a click and the lock slid into place.

Releasing her, Dara watched as Renee fell to the floor, her body shaking in fear as her mind came up with the various ways Dara would take his revenge. Sighing, he knelt down upon the floor, grasping her chin and tilting her head. “Look at me.” he said gently, waiting patiently for her to do so. Her reaction was immediate, obeying him without a thought as she had upon the hive and he felt a twinge of guilt that it was because of the many bruises he had given her during that time. Moving her hair aside and behind an ear, he ran his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling. “I will not hurt you Renee. Not now and not ever again. Yes, I shall punish you for what you did to me earlier, but it will not leave a mark of any kind upon you, understood?” Dara paused as Renee slowly nodded her head. “Good, then I shall punish you now.” Renee flinched as her body began to shake once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Pick one.” Renee looked at Dara confused. He had spent a few extra minutes calming her fear before he grasped her hand gently and pulled her towards her bookcases. Now she stood in front of her movies, looking at the various titles as Dara pushed her forward gently, encouragingly. “Pick one.” He repeated. “When you have done so, we shall watch your choice. I have to say, I am curious about Earth’s entertainment.” Still slightly shocked, Renee continued to look at the various titles. They were all sorted by genre and title, ranging from children’s movies to grotesque horror. Which would she pick?

‘I need encouragement.’ she thought and what better encouragement than that one whose title said it all. Gently taking the movie from its place, she quickly turned on the TV and set up the playstation. Hitting the play button, she moved to sit away from Dara when he grasped her wrist and pulled her to him.

“This is your true punishment.” said Dara as she fell into his arms, landing upon his lap. Renee struggled to free herself as the mini-movie before the main one, as was known to occur in these particular company’s films, began to play. Tightening his grasp around her, Dara moved to lie upon his side as she started to kick at his legs. “Your punishment is to be in my arms Renee. For the next three days, you shall sit upon my lap and rest within my arms.” His words only caused her to struggle further, which resulted in him tightening his grip even more. “The farther you pull away from me, the closer I shall hold you. Now relax and let us watch your pick.” It took a few minutes, but eventually she gave in, lying still within Dara’s arms.

As the movie started, Renee lay tense against him, one of his arms lying underneath her head while the other was wrapped about her waist, his fingers drawing lazy circles upon her lower stomach. The memory of her own fingers doing much the same earlier in the day sent a shiver up her spine and she grasped his hand, pushing it away from her in aggravation. The angered growl that followed did little more than send another shiver up her spine and she sighed, moving to sit up. Following her, Dara moved the various pillows upon the floor so they were behind him before he wrapped his arms about her once more and pulled her to him till she rested against his chest.

“Let go.” Her voice was small, defeated and tired.

“As I said earlier, the farther you pull from me, the closer I shall hold you. I meant every word of what I said, I am not about to go back on it.” When he was met with silence, Dara frowned. “Please talk to me Renee. I will not intrude upon your mind, but please let me in.” Once again, he was met with silence. “Please do not do this; you will only bring harm to yourself if you continue down this path. Talk to me.” A minute passed in silence as the movie played on in front of them, though neither of them paid it any attention. Finally, the silence was broken as Renee uttered a single word, curling in on herself.

“cold.” It may not have been what he wanted to hear, but Dara would accept it nonetheless. Reaching behind him, he grasped a blanket he had placed there earlier, unfolding it before he threw it over their bodies making sure she was covered completely.

“Is this better?” he asked of her gently, smiling when she nodded her head. “Good, then let us lay back and watch our movie.” Pulling her with him, he laid her against his side before he concentrated on the TV once more. ‘This entertainment is quite intriguing.’

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The movie had ended and Dara stretched, his limbs stiff from lying upon the floor for so long. Taking stock of his tired muscles, he paused when he realized there was something on his chest. Looking down, his eyes widened slightly as he took in Renee fast asleep. Her head was resting upon his chest, her hand just beneath her chin while the rest of her body was pressed against him. He must have been completely absorbed within the movie that he didn’t realize she had done so until now. Smiling he, brushed away a few stray strands from her face, pausing when her eyes opened in confusion.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” He said, his voice gentle trying to lull her back to slumber, but it didn’t work and her eyes opened fully before she sat up in alarm. “It is alright Renee. You are safe. Come now, if you are tired then we should retire for the night.” Standing, he held out his hand for her to take, frowning when she looked at it with distrust before she pushed herself up and went to shut off the TV and put the DVD away.

Watching as she walked towards the bed, Dara smirked, amused when she let herself fall onto the mattress exhausted. Slumber was quickly claiming her and stepping down onto the mattress with her, he gently righted her body before he lay down beside her and pulled up the covers.

‘Off.’ he thought, watching as the lights within the room vanished, leaving them in darkness. Smirking when Renee unconsciously snuggled up to him, Dara wrapped his arms about her, resting his chin atop her head. ‘Hopefully tomorrow will be better.’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning came soon enough, the room lightening only slightly as the sun shone through the waters, illuminating the room only a fraction of what the rooms above the water were receiving. Dara awoke instantly, his eyes taking in the still sleeping figure of Renee who had yet to stir once from his side. Gently untangling himself from her, he rose, heading into the bathroom. He knew she would want to bathe when she woke and he was determined to make everything as smooth as it could be for the next three days.

Opening the closet, he pulled out a pair of loose training pants and a muscle shirt for himself. Looking through her items, he decided on a light purple dress that would end just above her knees. It had straps to keep it on her shoulders and a dark purple overcoat that would end just below her breasts. He smirked as he pulled the items out and locked the door once more. There was no way she was going to put this on without a fight first, she rarely wore dresses and her obvious distaste for them showed in how she had hidden them in the back of her closet.

Chuckling silently, he placed the items upon the counter before he ventured out into the main room once more. Stepping onto the mattress, he pulled the covers down smirking when she curled in on herself, the temperature in the room too cold for her liking. “Renee it is time to wake up.” He said, running a finger down her arm, only to snort when she tried to smack it away.

“Five more minutes.” She murmured, reaching for the covers.

“Time to get up, there is a bath waiting for us.” He repeated, pulling the covers down even further from her reach.

“Not yet…tir…US?!” she cried sitting up alarmed.

“Yes, I have prepared a bath for us.”

“Oh no! No, no, NO! I will be damned if I am going to do anything with you let alone take a bath! Don’t think I’ve already forgotten what happened not even two weeks ago!” Dara raised his hand in a placating manner, watching as she moved to crawl away from him.

‘So much for a smooth start.’ he thought, standing to go after her.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” she cried, landing a kick to his shin. Dara groaned, rubbing his sore shin, she was surprisingly stronger than she let on and believe it or not, that kick really stung. Pushing aside the ache in his leg, Dara went after her, quickly catching up to her before she had made it even half way across the room. Reaching out, he grasped her wrist harshly, pulling her to him with his wraith strength, a smug smirk crossing his features when she cried out at the pain in her wrist. However, his smirk quickly vanished, a light ache appearing along his jaw as her fist connected with him. Needless to say, Dara was shocked, never had a human dared to punch him, not to mention a female at that. With eyes wide in shock, Dara lost his footing as she continued to push away from him, kicking him once more.

Landing with a thud, Dara looked down at the struggling female beneath him, his shock from the sucker punch quickly wearing off to be replaced with anger. Catching her wrists as she continued to hit at him, he held them down on either side of her head, his chest reverberating with a low and dangerous growl.

“Be still!” he growled out. At the moment, it was taking everything he had not to punish her. She was so infuriating! Never had a human gotten the best of him as many times as she had and in so short a period as well. He was a laughing stock. But, his commander had assured him that it was nothing to worry about. In fact, with the warning he and the other commanders needed to give their hives, he was pretty sure it would soon be considered heroic to take on an Atlantian for a mate.

Suddenly, it clicked into place. She didn’t know. She didn’t know that she was his chosen. He hadn’t bothered to explain to her claim marks within the alliance, she must have thought herself his forced worshipper. That because he had marked her there was nothing to be done, that not even her fathers could help her in this situation.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, Dara slammed his mouth to hers, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Renee froze her body tensing as her panicked mind tried to comprehend what was happening. Gently, Dara encouraged her to relax, his fingers rubbing small circles upon her wrists as he loosened his hold, a purr instead of a growl echoing from his chest. ‘I don’t want this.’ Her mind cried out as she went limp, closing her eyes. Pulling back slightly, he nuzzled her face.

“Please do not fear me my mate. Give me one more chance, I would never hurt you.” Renee stared at him in surprise, mate, he had called her his mate. Didn’t that mean then that… “Yes, we are equals not master and slave. Please forgive me; I forgot to mention how claims work within the alliance. Human and Wraith are equal, no one is subservient to the other. Therefore, should we place a claim upon another, with their consent of course, then we are mated or married by your standards.”

“What if…what if I do not consent?” she asked quietly, looking away from him.

“Then this will end and we shall go our separate ways. The claim mark will fade with time as I have not made it permanent.” Grasping her chin lightly, he turned her face towards him. “Please listen carefully to what I am about to say for it is important. You know why I did what I did to you aboard the hive. Whether you understand it or not is an entirely different matter but I never wanted to force you into anything. While I had decided early on that you would be my mate should you accept me, I never intended to force it upon you. Please, give me one more chance; I want to show you what life with me can truly be like. I will protect you, love you, care for you and so much more that you will never need question if my intentions are true. Please Renee, I am begging you, one more chance. Should I fail in any way then I will let you be and never bother you again.” Renee stared at him, confusion and indecision written all over her face. When a few minutes had passed with no answer in sight, Dara finally gave in to the despair he had been feeling since their return. There was too much damage; she would never trust him again.

Lowering his head to her chest, he took a shaky breath, letting himself have a moment’s weakness as he tried to restrain the tears he felt burning his eyes. It was uncommon for a wraith to cry, considered a weakness and normally exploited. However, it was part of their origins they had yet to lose and in this moment, away from his hive and with the woman he wanted nothing more than to claim as his mate rejecting him, he couldn’t help but allow this one moment of weakness to overcome him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a surprise to Renee when she felt a drop of water upon her chest that was quickly followed by another. It surprised her even more to know that it wasn’t water but tears and they were coming from Dara. Was he really that upset? To know that she wouldn’t give him another chance?

‘It will be alright, just give him another chance.’ Howin’s words rang in her head, he had carried her back to the room himself, ensuring her that Dara would never harm her. Not only had he done that, but he had also given her a device so she could call upon him or Todd should she need to and he had even swore he would meet out punishment to Dara should he do anything untoward her, the same with her fathers, not to mention the rest of her friends.

Taking a shaky breath of her own, she slowly raised one of her hands, apprehensively placing it upon his head. The slight tensing of his body atop hers told her that it was unexpected and slowly she began to run her fingers through his hair. It was like silk and she had always admired it, wanting to touch it many times but never having any reason to before now. Raising her other hand, she gently placed it upon his back, embracing him lightly as she comforted him in his moment of weakness.

A moment passed where Dara was too stunned to do anything, he had never thought she would try to comfort him and now that she was, he was at a loss of what to do. It was supposed to be him that comforted her, not the other way around and yet at the moment, it felt right. Giving in, he decided to listen to his body, allowing his weight to lie atop hers lightly, while his head rested upon her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing. It was divine and coupled with the soft hand that ran through his hair, caressing the soft fuzz of his shaved half, while entangling lightly with the long mane on the other side, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, another tear falling but this time in gratefulness. She hadn’t forsaken him completely.

“Please…” she said softly, not stopping in her caress. “If you fail, there won’t be anything left.” Raising his head, Dara looked deeply into her eyes. He could see she was telling the truth, she had been betrayed so many times that with each one, a little more of herself had died. There was trepidation within her and rightly so for she was giving him the last of her. The last ounce of hope and love she had to offer. After this, there would be nothing left, she would be a shell broken by the world.

Gently cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb over the smooth skin beneath it, his eyes never leaving hers. “I will not fail you, this you can trust.” Nodding her head softly, she closed her eyes as Dara pressed his lips tenderly to hers. It was a chaste kiss and the feeling of Dara’s arms coming around to hold her only added to the moment. His lips soft against her own pressed insistently, asking for entrance, which she shyly gave him, parting her lips so he could enter and explore. It was a short battle, Renee handing dominance over to him immediately as she lost herself in the sensations. Never before had someone kissed her so gently, so kindly, so compassionately.

The two of them spent minutes upon the floor, Renee’s arms lightly wrapped about him while Dara’s own were fierce in their hold. He wasn’t going to let her go, he would never let her go. Pulling back, he traveled over her face, kissing each spot he saw tenderly before he traveled down her neck, ending with a kiss to the claim mark. Oh he couldn’t wait to make it permanent, but that would come later, now he needed to show her he was true.

“Come,” he said softly, gently pulling her up with him. “Let us bathe.” This time she didn’t object, just nodded her head as he pulled her into the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind them. They were both naked quickly, each having only one article to remove, well two if you included Renee’s underwear, before they entered the hot water. Sitting upon the ledge, he held out his hand to her, hoping she would take it. Hesitant, Renee slowly reached out her hand, just barely placing it within his before he was lightly tugging her closer to him. She soon found herself sitting upon his lap, the feel of his softened member against her thighs causing her to blush. He was huge and at the moment he was merely limp. Blushing even harder when a chuckle rang out, she slapped his arm lightly as he wrapped them about her, pulling her flush against his chest. “Does my size worry you?” he asked, amused.

“Considering last time you used it, all I felt was the pain of my walls splitting.” she said softly, lowering her head. When a predatory growl echoed in response, she slowly lifted her head, somewhat afraid to look at the angered wraith. However, when her lips were claimed in a dominating kiss, she relaxed lightly.

“That will not happen again, I shall make sure you are more than prepared for when next I claim you.” His words came with relief and Renee relaxed completely against him. They spent a while within the tub, Dara continuously claiming her lips in a gentle embrace, his way of showing her that what was to come later was not something to be feared. When they exited the now cool tub, Renee moved to head towards the closet, only to freeze when Dara wrapped a towel about her and pulled her towards the counter instead. “I have already picked out your clothes for today, please put them on.” he said handing her the folded up dress.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said no.”

“Do I have to dress you myself?”

“You wouldn’t…” she started to say, only to pause. Yes, he would, it was Dara she was dealing with after all. Sighing, she turned walking away from him somewhat, she may have given in to him for the bath but that didn’t mean she felt comfortable being naked in front of him, she didn’t like her body that much. Dara on the other hand, couldn’t be more proud of his and relished in displaying his physique with a wraith smirk upon his face. Beginning to remove the towel, a sudden thought hit Renee and she smirked slightly. Feigning the towel getting wrapped around her legs, she stumbled slightly before she fell to the ground, the dress and overcoat in her hand getting tossed into the tub ‘by accident’ and now lying floating in the water. “Oh no…” she said somewhat sarcastically, somewhat relieved. The annoyed growl and tapping of a foot upon the floor was her answer and she had to suppress her own amused giggle that wanted to make itself known.

“I guess you’ll just go without today.” He said, meeting her ingenious plan half way.

“WHAT?!” she cried, turning to face him.

“You will go without, or at least until it dries.”

“Excuse you, you fucking bastard! I am not your worshipper nor your pet! I can more than choose for myself what I want to wear and when I want to wear it!”

“Yes, well unfortunately for you the closet is locked and won’t respond to your commands.”

“Oh yeah! OPEN!” the door to the closet snapped open immediately. Apparently, even the city was not unknown to the feeling of fear. Storming into the closet, the door snapped shut behind her leaving an amused wraith in her wake.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Renee had reappeared, what she wore floored Dara who stared at her in shock. The look of utter surprise upon his face was met with a shy blush from Renee who self consciously played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. However, the shirt she was wearing wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. No, the fact that, one, the shirt was two times too big for her and easily hung down to her thighs, two, said shirt was the only thing she was wearing, well that and possibly lingerie of course, and finally, said shirt, was his.

Slowly walking towards her, Dara had to take deep breaths. Never had he thought that someone else in his clothes would spark such pure lust within him. It took all he had not to toss her over his shoulder and storm towards the bed. ‘Later, there will be time for that later.’ He reminded himself as his hands gently grasped hers. Pulling them away from the hem of the shirt, he inhaled sharply as the fabric rose revealing the nest of dark curls that resided at her apex.

“Do…do you like it?” she asked shyly, her eyes not quite meeting his. Opening his mouth to speak, Dara pulled her close.

“I love it, my shirt looks far better on you than it ever will on me. Now come, let me brush out your hair before we eat. Then I would like to view another movie.” Walking with him towards the counter, Renee moved past him, grabbing her toothbrush and paste. Needless to say the sight of her bent over the sink, panty less…’Take her! JUST DO IT!! CLAIM HER!!! CLAIM YOUR MATE!!!!’ Quickly excusing himself, Dara entered the closet. A moment later their whole room and most likely the entire hall outside was filled with a very frustrated roar. Renee just giggled wiping her mouth before she began to brush out her hair, humming softly. Oh yes, she may have given in and begun to trust him again but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and giving me a wonderful idea for the next!


	10. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd reminisces over one of John's teasing surprises. Yes, I know it's a short chapter. I promise the next one will be regular sized. :)

“What was that?” asked John as he and Todd exited their room, getting ready to start the day. John was a little sore and Todd chuckled fondly with the memory that had put him in that predicament to begin with. However, the loud roar that was echoing through the hallway was a bit disconcerting, even more so when they realized it was coming from their daughter’s room. Placing his arm before his mate, Todd quickly sent out his mind, assuaging whether the situation presented to them so far was dangerous or not. Pulling back as quickly as he had sent out his mind, Todd opened his mouth and let out a loud laugh, his hand patting his mate’s back. “What’s so funny?! Is Renee in danger or not?!”

“No John. She is quite safe. However, it would appear she is enjoying herself with teasing Dara mercilessly.” He said, calming himself down. John sighed; laughing a bit as well as he shook his head.

“That’s our girl. Have any dirty details?” he asked as they began to walk down the hall.

“Any what?!” asked Todd incredulously.

“You know, what’s she doing to him that’s got him that frustrated, dirty details.” he continued, explaining the phrase.

“Ah, I understand now. It would appear that she is wearing his shirt with nothing underneath.”

“That’s it?! Man, Dara’s in trouble if that’s all it takes to get him riled up like that.”

“I wasn’t finished John.” admonished Todd. “As I was saying, she is wearing his shirt with nothing underneath, while bent over the sink brushing her teeth.” The silence that followed surprised Todd. “I thought you would have something to say to that.”

“I’m not sure what to say, but…damn. That girl can hold a grudge. Completely from my side of the family you know.”

“Your side? I don’t remember you ever wearing one of my shirts or taunting me while you brushed your teeth.” Chuckling, John pulled Todd down for a kiss.

“No, but when I want to surprise you, I certainly can. Remember last month?”

“Quite fondly.” said Todd, remembering the tantalizing sight that had greeted him one night.

_It had been a late night, certain developments upon his main hive had required his attention and he had been gone from his mate for three days. Now all he wished to do was curl up around his mate and sleep. However, the sight that greeted him upon entering his bedroom quickly changed his plans. All he wanted to do now was bury himself to the hilt in his mate and ravish him senseless._

_John had been waiting for him, lying naked upon the bed. He was bent over, his hands tied behind his back with a blue ribbon and another blue larger ribbon tied over his mouth. His hips were high in the air, the slight protrusion from his mate’s wonderful ass explaining why he was extremely flushed and more than ready for the taking. His poor cock, hard against his stomach, weeping to be touched. The final piece however, that topped it off was the blue bow that was tied around his neck._

_Todd swallowed, the perfect present lay before him and instantly his instincts took over. Locking eyes with his lover, he stalked to the bed, discarding his clothes as he went. By the time he was halfway there, he was already naked and more than ready to take delight in his prize. A bottle of lube sat upon the dresser, waiting for him and he swiftly opened the cap, pouring some on his fingers before he covered himself in it._

_“I will have to be sure to thank whoever is responsible for presenting me with such a gift.” He said, tapping his finger against the toy within his mate’s ass. John groaned, wriggling about a bit giving Todd a beautiful show. “However, I believe I shall take my pleasure first.” Swiftly removing the toy, he didn’t wait a second before he sheathed himself within the molten core of his mate. The wonderful heat that was wrapped about him, sent him into a frenzy and Todd was merciless in his thrusts._

_The groans and moans of his mate only spurred him on and he leaned over, placing kisses along his back, while his hands wrapped about him. One of them lay against his chest, holding him up just slightly so their coupling didn’t cause too much strain upon his neck and shoulders. The other withdrew to where his mate’s hands were bound, uncurling a fist and joining his fingers with his lovers. The vice like grip upon his hand pushed him over the edge and Todd came hard, giving his mate’s ass a few more thrusts before he withdrew. John groaned, not having been allowed to come with his mate and the ache between his legs was almost unbearable now._

_“Shh, my present. You will come, I shall see to that.” Moving to sit against the headboard, Todd pulled his mate into his lap, settling him comfortably. He bent his legs and spread John’s, placing them over his knees so John was wide open to whatever he desired. Pulling down the gag, he smirked as John panted._

_“Please Todd. I’m so close.” He strained to speak, his mind fogged over with lust._

_“In time my mate, in time. You will get your release, but first you must answer a few questions of mine.” Gently grasping his mate’s shaft, he lightly stroked it, enjoying when John leaned his head back against his shoulder. “First, I want you to tell me how long you have been like this.” John panted as he tried to think._

_“Not long, an hour tops.” he said quickly, bucking his hips into the hand that was stroking him._

_“Ah ah. None of that.” reprimanded Todd as he wrapped his free arm about his mate’s waist, holding him down. John just groaned, frustrated that he couldn’t add to the pleasure when Todd’s strokes became lighter. “Now, second question, who helped leave you in this predicament.”_

_“Can’t tell.” Todd stopped his caress of his mate’s shaft, enjoying the tormented groan that followed._

_“If you want to come you must answer me.” said Todd, his voice a purr. John whined, his breaths shaky as he tried to think of something to say. Finally he half groaned half yelled his answer._

_“Jennifer!” That took Todd by surprise. Jennifer Keller had helped tie and prepare his mate. Of course, she was the only one that John knew who knew their ‘secret’. Well that and she was the physician. Todd guessed that if anyone had to help John with his present than the person who knew the most about anatomy was probably the right one to do it. He would have to make sure to thank her later on._

_Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and came back to the original topic. His poor mate was shaking in his lust and desire for release and Todd would give it to him, after one last question. “Final question love,” he purred seductively into his ear, beginning to stroke his mate’s shaft once more. “Did you enjoy this, will you present me with another present in the future?”_

_“Yes. Oh God’s Yes! Please Todd, PLEASE!” cried John who cried out in abandonment when Todd lifted him and dropped him upon his shaft. It didn’t take four thrusts before John came, screaming his mate’s name at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, the hallway was filled with screams of pure lust and passion throughout the night._

Todd growled as the memory of John’s passionate cries echoed in his mind. “Todd, what are…” John didn’t get to finish as he was ceremoniously thrown over his mate’s shoulder, heading back to the bedroom.

“I forgot there is some important business I need to discuss with you in private. The bedroom should work fine.” He said walking through the door and tossing his mate upon the bed.

“You sure it’s business and not pleasure?” asked John as he watched his mate lock the door.

“Oh, I can assure you, it is all business, but there might just be some pleasure in it as well.” John didn’t get to retort as Todd tackled him upon the bed, his chuckle silenced by a pair of demanding lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter!


	11. Lessons in Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Dara begin to learn what pleases each other.

“Dara?” Renee knocked on the door to the closet as she heard various growls echo from the room. “Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” The undignified snarl that answered her only caused her to hide a smirk. “Ok, well if you don’t hurry, I’m going to eat by myself. I’m thinking about maybe another fruit bowl. Would you like one as well?” The door opened with a swish to reveal a very agitated wraith standing in the doorway. Renee squeaked as he wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close to his body.

“Do not think for one second that I am going to let you put any food on the table.” he said glaring at her, his voice a growl. Renee just giggled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face.

“What’s wrong? Afraid I’ll do something to it?”

“You are asking for punishment, you know that woman?” he said, grasping her tighter. Renee tensed faintly, her breathing picking up slightly as she laid her head against his chest.

“Don’t. I’m sorry.” she whimpered as she remembered her first punishment. It would be a while before she could hear that word without remembering the first time. Grasping the fabric of Dara’s muscle shirt, she buried her face in his chest. “Please don’t.”

“Shh, what did I tell you yesterday? I would never harm you, nor will I ever punish you in a way that is damaging. Calm yourself now. It is time to eat.” Nodding her head, she walked with him into the main room stopping to pick up the food Dara had asked for. It was another fruit bowl but there was also a full breakfast before her and she smiled, happy to be able to eat something other than fruit.

When the table and chairs rose, Renee moved to sit down, only to stop when Dara’s hand grasped her arm. “What are you…” she paused when he pulled her onto his lap, one hand coming around her waist to keep her there.

“Have you forgotten already your punishment for yesterday’s act?” he asked watching as her head dropped.

“Do I have to? I don’t like sitting on people’s laps.”

“This is punishment; you’re not supposed to like it. Now eat your breakfast.” Renee sighed as she took a bite of her food. While she hadn’t eaten much the past couple of days, she didn’t feel very hungry anymore. “Something wrong?” he asked her, taking a bite of what appeared to be a blue peach.

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just not hungry.” Dara grunted in response.

“I doubt that. You’ve hardly eaten anything in the past few days. Now, eat or we shall sit here until you do.” Nodding her head, Renee ate slowly, not really tasting the food she chewed or paying any attention to Dara who was watching her. When she was done, she dropped the fork upon her plate, pushing away his hand and standing to move into the alcove.

‘It’s raining.’ She thought. Just barely, she could see the ripples each droplet made upon the surface of the water, which was ironic because not even an hour and a half earlier the sun had been shining but was now dulled. ‘Guess it changed to fit my mood.’ “Mmph!” Renee paused in her thoughts as a pair of lips came to press against her own. Lost for a second, she raised her hand only to pause when a warning growl emitted from her attacker. ‘It’s just Dara.’ She reminded herself, lowering her hand while he continued to claim her lips. Pulling away, he looked at her.

“Something has happened to change your mood drastically. Speak to me; tell me what is weighing on your mind.”

“It is nothing.”

“It is something. Now tell me, there is nothing you cannot say.”

“You’re a liar.” Dara was shocked, he wasn’t expecting this. Pushing down the growl he wanted to let loose; he gently grasped her hand and ran his thumb over it.

“I do not understand. Please explain.”

“You say we are equals, yet anytime we argue or I tease you, you punish me. You treat me like a mate, but the second I do something you do not like you treat me as a worshiper who belongs at your feet. You are a liar, we are not equal.”

“You must forgive and be patient with me. I do not understand what it is I have done wrong. According to wraith customs, this is right. I am the dominant, you are the submissive, you do as I say.” He paused when he saw the fire burning in her eyes.

“I may hand over control but I will never be submissive to you or anyone else!” Looking at her surprised, Dara smirked.

“Love, I did not mean to offend you. Why don’t we go about this another way? Tell me what relationships are like where you come from.” Renee thought for a second before she spoke, looking out the window once more.

“They are equal. If they argue, they work them out, one person doesn’t automatically lose. Neither one is completely dominant or submissive and things are done mutually. Both decide together and no one gets punished. If one falls than the other catches them, they always rely on the other, whether with their life or just mere companionship. They also enjoy teasing each other once in a while. It keeps things light, fresh.”

“Ah, I see. Relationships where you come from sound more like friendships than anything.”

“They are. Your spouse is your best friend, no matter what they will always be there. A shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh with, someone you never need fear reject you.”

“Love, you know I would never reject you but I cannot go against what I have lived by so easily. Wraith society is all about dominating those beneath you.”

“But I am not beneath you, I am beside you. At least I will be.” Renee’s voice tapered off as she looked away from him. Grasping her chin, he turned her face back to him, locking eyes.

“I will try to abide by your rules, but at the same time you must have patience to accept some of mine as well. Should you act out of line in front of my peers, I will punish you.” Renee opened her mouth to retort but he placed a finger over her lips. “And I promise that if I ever do anything out of line, you may punish me as well. Does that make it more equal?”

“Am I to act like a worshiper?”

“No, you are to act like my mate. Just do not defy me in front of others.”

“And when we are alone?”

“I will accept it. Is that agreeable?” Slowly she nodded her head, accepting his kiss as a seal to their promise. “Renee, I know you are hesitant when it comes to mating, but if you would let me, I would like to continue from where we left off earlier. Is that acceptable?” Renee squirmed for a bit under his gaze, trying to decide if she was in fact ready for more.

“I…I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready yet.” Her voice was uncertain and placing a finger beneath her chin, Dara claimed her lips once more.

“We won’t mate yet, I promise. But I would like the chance to show you love, what a future in our bed could be.” Renee shivered at his words, becoming lost in her thoughts. She had never enjoyed sex. It was always painful; both times she had been taken were against her will. However, what Dara had done with his fingers the other night had felt so good, but would it always be like that? Beginning to shake her head no, she paused when he kissed her once more. Swiftly his arm came around her lower back, lifting her slightly and pulling her towards the middle of the alcove. Using his body, he gently pushed her to the cushion.

“Dara I…”

“Shh. Just relax.” Lightly he placed his hand upon her stomach, giving her a moment to settle before he began to move his hand down and under his/her shirt. Renee tensed when his hand made contact with her skin, slowly moving up her body and bringing and the shirt with it. Claiming her lips, he distracted her for a moment until his hand ghosted over her breasts and pushed the shirt just above them.

“Dar…”

“Shh. Relax love.” Slowly moving down, he placed kisses along her jaw and neck, gently tracing his hand down along her curves. Renee gasped as he brushed his lips over a peak, his breath making it harden instantly. Grinning, he lowered his head, closing his lips around her peak, enjoying her body’s reaction to the sensation when she arched against him slightly. Suckling her breast gently as thought he were a babe, Dara ghosted his hands over her body memorizing every dip and curve she had to offer before he slowly brought his hand up between her legs.

He watched her as he continued to enjoy her breasts, wondering what her reaction would be. However, Renee was lost in the sensation he was creating with his mouth that she didn’t feel his wandering hand until he had her legs spread and was gently breaching her core. Opening her eyes wide, she tensed and began to squirm beneath him, her hands coming to rest upon his shoulders.

“Dara I don’t…” claiming her lips again, he didn’t give her a chance to speak before he buried his finger within her. Renee gasped, a whimper escaping her lips.

“Relax love, that’s all you need to do; I shall take care of the rest. Relax.” Taking a shaky breath, she nodded her head, closing her eyes when he began to move his finger. A minute passed and he returned to her breasts, loving the feel of them cushioning his face. Adding a second finger, Dara concentrated on listening to her body. She was still slightly tense and kissing her skin, he moved down her body till his head rested between her legs. Darting out his tongue, he teased her pearl, relishing in the soft moan it elicited as her body went limp. Continuing to tease her, he added a third finger, moving his fingers within her heat tenderly.

“Dara.” she moaned, her hand grasping his hair and pulling. Sitting up, he claimed her lips once more, gently untangling her hand from his hair before he entwined his fingers with hers and placed them near her head. Moving back, Dara leaned over her body, watching his love as she panted and withered beneath him. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, head turned slightly to the side baring the claim mark he had laid upon her. Sweat glistened across her skin, while her beautiful breasts rose and fell quickly and shakily with each thrust of his fingers into her gloriously dripping core and finally the beautiful pants and moans that cried from her throat.

Dara had to control the groans he wanted so badly to emit, his member hard and wanting, desiring nothing more than to bury himself within her. Renee was a breathtaking sight and he was merely using his fingers upon her. He couldn’t wait to see what she would be like when he was actually nestled deep within her.

Pausing in his thoughts, he smiled gently when her teary eyes opened and looked at him. She was utterly lost in her desire, uncertain as to what was happening and it showed when she started to tense with her pending orgasm. Unlike last time, she was fully aware and not half out of it in panic to not be able to question what was happening to her body. Clenching his hand in hers, he listened as her moans became louder, more desperate as she tried to fight against the inevitable.

“Don’t fight it love. Let it come.” Locking eyes, he gently encouraged her. Leaning down so his chest was flushed with hers, he pressed his forehead against hers while he started to purr, his eyes never leaving her face. “Let it come.” Returning the scared squeeze she gave him upon his hand, he continued to purr all the while stroking her to completion. “There’s nothing to be frightened of love. Let it come.” Gasping as she gave in, her eyes closed before her body arched against him violently, a strangled cry bursting from her throat. In that second, Dara vowed that he would never forget the image she presented to him there.

Her head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as her body spasmed beneath him. Sweat soaked skin glistened in the watered down daylight, giving her an ethereal glow while her fingers held his hand so tightly that Dara was surprised when it started to go numb. However, he didn’t care. Continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her body slowly, he relished every spasm and soft cry she gave before going limp.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“mmm.” Opening my eyes, I was greeted with Dara’s smiling face hanging above mine. He immediately claimed my lips in a searing kiss, his hands wrapping around my body and pulling me up. Leaning heavily against his chest, I closed my eyes trying to get my heartbeat under control.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked softly, chuckling when I smacked him lightly on the arm. “I’ll take that as a yes. I must say though, you look utterly delectable right now, what with the shirt pushed above your beautiful, large, round breasts.” Gasping, I looked down mortified. My body was bare from my neck down and quickly grasping the shirt, I covered myself. “Awe and here I was hoping to enjoy the sight a bit longer.”

“Asshole!” Pushing him away, I stood, starting to walk towards the TV so I could set it up. If I remembered correctly, he wanted to watch another movie and I was in for some blood and gore. From Hell sounded pretty good at the moment, nothing like a little story about Jack the Ripper. Suddenly I paused, looking down to see a line of clear fluid slowly descending from my core along my legs. Dara’s ensuing chuckle didn’t help and I was at a loss. This was completely new to me; I had never been in this situation. I had only had my first orgasm a few days ago and Dara had apparently ‘cleaned’ me up before I passed out. Of course, I wasn’t entirely new, I was familiar with the resulting overflow of a male’s release but something from my body I had no clue as to whether or not it was supposed to be there other than blood of course. There was always blood.

Feeling a set of arms come around me, I realized Dara had stopped chuckling and had come to my aid. “There is nothing to be worried about love. This is common of a woman’s release. However, I am surprised. I thought you would have known these things.” Shaking my head, I relaxed somewhat in his hold.

“I don’t know much about sex other than how it’s done. My school only gave a short version about sex and how the male comes, releasing their sperm. They never said anything about females being able to.” My voice got softer as I spoke, not wanting to say what he already knew. Of course my discomfort wasn’t helped any either by his words. Growing up I had been sheltered and the school only taught you so many lies about sex with their main objective being to push abstinence upon people. I didn’t know much and I had no one to turn to to gather the correct information. Couple that with the rapes and my view on sex was pretty small and dim. I felt like such an idiot.

“Do not fret love; a woman can feel pleasure as much as a male can. I will teach you all you need to know about mating, so do not belittle yourself.”

“I never knew. Until a couple days ago, I never knew. I’ve only ever been…” Shaking my head, I continued, noticing that his arms had tightened around me. “The school told us a bunch of lies because they were trying to push us towards abstinence. Teens losing their virginities before marriage is pretty common on earth, well at least where I come from, so the adults do what they can in the school system to make it stop. However, I’m proud that I know one part about sex that wasn’t a lie.” I perked up a little; one piece of information had remained true.

“And what is that?” asked Dara curiously.

“That when a male takes a female there is blood and pain.” The resulting growl and tightening of arms about me told me instantly that that had been a lie as well. “Isn’t there?”

“NO!” I flinched as he all but yelled the word, turning me towards him. “There is never supposed to be any blood or pain save for your first time! Blood comes from tearing and tearing is a result of rape! Pain can be had with future couplings but if your partner cares about you and is attentive then they will know how to make the pain disappear. You should never feel anything other than the pleasure I just gave you during sex, be it from someone, namely me, fingering or actually taking you. Do you understand now?” Nodding my head dumbly, I buried my head in his chest. “You will see love, I shall show you what pleasures there can be during mating. There will be no blood or pain, I promise you that.” Looking up at him, I nodded my head once more before I turned and started to head for the TV yet again. “I don’t think so.” Turning, I noticed the smug smirk that crossed his face.

“Don’t you want to watch a movie? HEY!” Suddenly confused, I found myself bent over the table’s edge before Dara’s hands grasped my thighs.

“I do love, but first I think I shall assist you in cleaning up.” His tongue glided up my leg, savoring every drop as my head fell forward to rest against the table. The pleasure was maddening as he found my center and mercilessly attacked it with his tongue, driving my mind over the edge and into the abyss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara?”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you in pain?” Looking down at Renee, Dara lifted a proverbial eyebrow at her question. They lay together in the tub once more, Renee having been covered in fruit juice and what was left of her breakfast after moving about the table too much by the time he was done teasing her. Dara had his arms stretched out upon the ledge of the tub where it sunk into the floor and Renee leaning against him, sat in his lap.

“Why would I be in pain?”

“Well…cause…” Renee blushed as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. “Cause you’re hard and you’re not…you know.” Dara chuckled, bucking his hips forward slightly so she felt his impressive length against her leg. Squeaking, she turned her head into his shoulder.

“No love. I am not in pain. It will go down on it’s own in time, but until then I will just have to stay my body’s desire.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Being around you, while you are naked and wet is sending my instincts into overdrive as you would put it. I desire you but cannot yet have you.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing love? It is not your fault.”

“Oh.” Everything went silent for a moment, Dara brushing some stray hair out of Renee’s face as she lost herself in her thoughts. Inhaling deeply, he let his head fall back, his arm once more lying spread out upon the tub’s edge. It was a companionable silence they were in and Dara was pleased simply with the fact that he didn’t have to hold her to his lap in order for her to stay any longer. Suddenly, he growled, deep and low before he lifted his head and looked down at his blushing mate to be.

“What are you doing?”

“Will this help?” Hesitantly she grasped his shaft, her fingers just barely wrapping around his enormous girth. Dara hissed, his member twitching which caused Renee to jump and let go instantly.

“No!” Taking a deep breath he reached for her hand and brought it back to his member. “Don’t stop. Perhaps, our lessons should begin now. I will show you how to pleasure me in another way.” Bringing her closer, he set her on her his knees, her legs on either side of him. Taking her hand he slowly brought it up and then pushed it down, wrapping his hand about hers until she gripped his shaft just right. “There, keep your grip like this and continue to move your hand. Just like that.” Sighing, he released her hand, letting his head fall back once more as she stroked him, drawing a deep contented purr from his throat.

A minute passed in silence, Renee continuing before she sighed. Shouldn’t there be more to it than just this? After all, Dara had used more than just his hand. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head before she leaned forward, the tip of his member just brushing against her lower stomach as she stroked him before her lips connected with his chest. The growl that rang through the room answered her question, encouraging her on as she pressed kiss after kiss over his chest, her free hand ghosting along his stomach and shoulders.

“There!” he cried, bringing his head forward when she ghosted her fingers over something hard and spiky jutting out from his spine. Encouraged by his pants as he leaned forward and rested his head in the nook of her shoulder, Renee lightly stroked the tips, running her fingers ever so gently down the entirety until they disappeared within his back before she trailed them up the other side and entangled them within his hair pulling slightly.

Growling, Dara wrapped his arms about her, holding her to him as he grasped her wrist that had been stroking him before he wrapped it around his neck. “Dara?”

“Shh.” he said, too lost to say anything else, before he moved a hand down to her lower back and pulled her body flush with his. His shaft now sandwiched between their bodies, Dara thrust his hips forward, enjoying the sensation of his shaft rubbing between their stomachs. Listening as Renee moaned slightly with the feeling of his balls rubbing against her womanhood, he grasped the back of her head and crashed his lips to her mouth. Together they moaned and withered in the tub, Dara’s thrusts becoming more frantic before he pulled his lips away from hers and let loose a loud roar of ecstasy, his shaft pumping his seed between their bodies to disperse into the water.

Panting, he felt Renee lay her head upon his chest, her core aching from the teasing he had unconsciously given her. “Did it help?” Smirking as he panted, Dara wrapped his arms about her, slowly descending one of his hands into the water to delve into her core.

“Immensely, but I fear that in my passion I have aroused you in turn. Let me help you.” Crying out as he began to move his finger within her, she clung to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Do you still want to watch a movie?” Having sat in the tub for a good hour before the water started to cool off, Dara and Renee exited the tub, wiping themselves off before dressing in fresh clothes or in Renee’s case, one of Dara’s shirts of his own choosing.

“Yes, I believe I do. The stories they tell are quite fascinating.”

“Do you want to pick the movie this time?” Shaking his head, he took the brush from her once she had finished brushing out her hair.

“No, I will let you do that. After all they are yours.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re the one who wants to see them. Here how about this. Do you want Action, Romance, Horror, Suspense, Comedy, or Animated?”

“What did we see last night?”

“Animated.”

“Then anything but that. I want to view all of them.”

“Horror it is.” Dara raised an eyebrow at her choice, wondering if she had a bit of a morbid side to her that he hadn’t seen. “Don’t look at me like that, a lot of people like horror. Many people including me don’t look at them as scary.”

“Then what do you look at them as.”

“Comedy.”

“Now I can’t wait to see what you shall pick. Go, set it up, I shall be there momentarily.” Nodding her head, she headed into the main room, walking over to the TV and setting everything up.

“Hmm. I think I want to see…Predator.” Pulling the movie from its place upon the shelf, she smiled slightly when a pair of arms came around her waist. “Does this work?”

“Only if it involves you screaming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading my chapter!


	12. Fatherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, Dara needs to feed and has left Renee in the hands of her father's. ie. John and Todd.

“Only if it involves you screaming.” Renee froze, terror running like a lightening bolt down her spine. She knew that voice, it wasn’t Dara’s. Turning her head slowly, her horror filled eyes met the cold ones of the Enemy Commander, the same grin he had had when he had ordered Dara to rape her upon his face. “What’s the matter ‘love’.” he said mockingly. “Scared?”

“DA…!” Renee tried to scream but he quickly placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her terrified cries. Struggling in his grip, she cried out when he turned around, her body placed in front of his as the bathroom door opened and Dara stood in the way, pure anger and murderous intent coming off of him in waves.

“Ah! The traitor has come to save his damsel in distress. Tell me, does it pain you to see her in my arms?” As he spoke, the Enemy Commander pulled her head to the side, his lips trailing over the skin of her neck. “I should have taken her from you the second I saw you. Such a delicious pet you have and yet you refuse to unleash her full potential. Just think of all the delicious screams you could pull from her throat, the luscious tears she would cry as you took her roughly and harsh or the delectable blood that would run from her skin after breaking her. Can you imagine? These gorgeous eyes staring at you lifeless, dead, as you forced her to do your bidding.”

Renee cried out in terror, hot tears rolling down her face as the Enemy Commander laid out the fate she had just narrowly avoided upon his hive. Growling in rage, Dara charged for the Enemy Commander, his hands raised, poised to rip him to shreds. Laughing, the Enemy Commander tossed Renee to the side, grinning sadistically when she hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

“DARO!” cried out Dara, activating the alarm, hoping that help would get here in time. While he was pretty sure he could defeat the Enemy Commander, he also didn’t want to take the chance of Renee coming into harm should he fail. Bringing his arm back, Dara let out a loud roar as he met the Enemy Commander and their fight to the death began.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Ow.’ My head was pounding as I came to. Dulled cries of anger and rage sounded in my ears as the ringing overpowered them before it died down and everything became crystal clear. Opening my eyes, I looked on horrified as Dara brawled with the Enemy Commander. How he had gotten out of the holding cells and into Dara and mine’s room was beyond me, but at the moment that didn’t mean anything. Dara was doing well holding his own, but I worried every time he got a cut or took a punch or kick. I knew they were damaging blows and unless one of them got a major advantage over the other it would come down to who ran out of energy first from all of the healing their body was undergoing.

Standing on shaky legs, I pushed passed the dizziness that threatened to consume me, my eyes struggling to focus as I walked along the wall slowly, my hand braced against it for support.   Jumping, I rushed to the other side of the room, narrowly avoiding the two as Dara was thrown to where I had been not even a moment before, his body hitting with a loud bang. Regaining himself, he quickly wrapped his hand around the Enemy Commander’s throat and pinned him to the wall. It didn’t last long though as the Enemy Commander kicked him back, tossing him to the floor before he jumped him. Watching as they rolled along the floor, I tried to think of a way to possibly help him. Causing a distraction would be hard, considering the Enemy Commander didn’t think me a threat and was solely concentrated on Dara which left my only option of getting help someway.

‘Come on think Renee, you need to open the door! What’s the password?!’ Shaking my head as I tried to silently command the door to open, I pounded against it harshly, ignoring the pain that shot up my arms from the force of my urgency. If something happened to Dara, I wasn’t sure I would be able to forgive myself. After all, Dara would have made it back to the Stargate if he hadn’t been pulling me behind him. None of this would have happened and I didn’t want Dara to suffer for it. ‘Think, think! There has to be a way. Oh, if only I knew the password!’

Freezing, I stared at the door as it came to me. Dara had said Daro. That was elvish for stop, which meant he had sent some kind of alert to the others, but what was the word to get the door open? “Mellon?” Nothing, pushing aside the answer to the dwarvish door riddle, I thought again. ‘Ok, ok what’s the word for open in elvish? Come on think! E…e…ed…EDRA!’ “EDRA!” Silently I thanked my lady as the door opened with a swish and I ran out into the hallway, heading towards the elevator as though the hounds of hell were right on my heels.

“HELP!” Yelling as loud as I could, I ran my heart pounding in my chest so hard I feared it would drown out my voice. “HELP!” Rounding the corner, I was engulfed in a pair of arms as John, Todd, Ronon, McKay and the other occupants of the hall came to my rescue. Holding me tightly, John told Ronon to move in front of him, a line of defense incase the Enemy Commander somehow got passed the others, while a squad of marines showed up behind them, taking up position with their weapons raised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dara struggled to keep the Enemy Commander under control. He was as practiced in fighting as Dara was and it was posing a serious risk that he might not come out of this. “EDRA!” Hearing the door open at his mate’s command, he sighed in relief as he heard Renee rush from the room calling for help down the hall. “Just wait traitor. I’ll catch her and when I do, I’ll make her scream.”  

Growling dangerously, Dara felt a surge of energy as he got his second wind, rage taking hold of him once more as he pushed the Enemy Commander off of him. Jumping, he kicked the Enemy Commander in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Rushing to him before he could get up, Dara grasped his hair, bashing the Enemy Commander’s head into the wall stunning him even more. Pulling him back against him, he wrapped his arms around his head before leaning forward, his voice a deadly whisper as the reinforcements appeared in the doorway.

“You will not touch her.” Whipping his hands quickly, the snap of the Enemy Commander’s neck rang through the room before his body fell to the floor, twitching in his last moments of life before stilling. Breathing deeply, Dara looked up into the eyes of Commander Todd who only nodded his head in acknowledgment before he motioned for a few of the others to come and remove the body. “Where is Renee?”

“She is safe. John and his marines are watching her just down the hall. Go and see to her while we remove the body. After wards I would like to speak with both of you about what happened.” Nodding his head, Dara rushed past his High Commander and headed straight for his crying mate. ‘Please, please let this incident have had no ill effect upon her.’

“DARA!” Flinging herself into his arms, Renee clutched to him tightly, her body shaking as her anxiety that he would lose the fight slowly drained. Wrapping his arms about her, he leaned against the hallway, letting his body sink to the floor. He would need to feed soon; he had expelled too much energy fighting the Enemy Commander. Trying to sooth his mate, Dara allowed her examination as she leaned back and ran her hands over him, checking for any sign that he was hurt. “Are you in pain?” Smiling, he raised his hand and ran it through her hair that was still damp from their bath.

“No love. I am fine. However, I will need to feed soon.” Nodding her head, she leaned forward, resting her head upon his chest. Wrapping his arms about her, he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her shaking before he remembered a certain detail and ran his hand down to make sure his shirt was tucked beneath her. For a second, Renee forgot what had happened and giggled at his actions.

“Bet your wishing you had given me panties now huh?”

“Yes, yes. I wish I had.” Freezing, their moment of peace ended as two blades walked past them carrying the body of the dead wraith. Renee shook as she pressed herself closer to Dara, staring into the now lifeless eyes that had wanted nothing more than to cause her harm.

“How did he get in our room?” she whispered, looking down the hallway to where John and Todd stood talking with Rodney who was pointing at something within their room. Following her eyesight, he held her closer.

“I’m not sure love. I’m not sure.”

“I don’t feel safe in there anymore. I don’t feel safe upstairs or downstairs. Both of my rooms have been broken into.”

“Shh love. We will get Rodney to change the room back to its original coding. No one will enter without our permission.”

“But he didn’t come through the door!” she cried, starting to get hysterical. “How’d he get into the room?”

“Shh, hush. Deep breaths love, deep breaths. It’s over, he can’t hurt you now. Deep breaths.”

“How am I supposed to live here if I can’t even feel safe in my own room?!” Everyone in the hallway paused, looking towards the couple as Renee cried out distraught. This was the third break in now and she had only been in Atlantis not even eight months. With disheartened eyes, they watched as Dara reached out and gently grasped her head. Raising it so they were looking at each other, he pulled her till his forehead touched hers.

“You can feel safe here love. Because I am here to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again. Do you still not trust me after what just happened?” Sniffling, Renee shook her head.

“I trust you.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I’m so tired, I just want one night of peace.”

“And you will have it love. But first we must speak with High Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard before we retire for the rest of the day.” Nodding her head, she rested against his chest as he turned his head and stared at the approaching people. It was Todd and John and in John’s hand was a blanket. Handing it to Dara, they watched as he draped it over his mate before moving her so he could stand while holding her.

“Let’s go to our room and talk while Rodney works on the room.” said John softly, motioning for Dara to follow him as Todd took up the back. Entering the room just down the hall, John moved towards the alcove as the table rose from the floor. Motioning for them to sit down, John acted as a gracious host, requesting the room to deliver some water and lunch for them all since it was around that time.

“Can I sit in a chair now?” asked Renee as Dara set her down. Nodding his head, he pulled out a chair for her.

“Of course love.”

“I see you two have gotten close once more.” said Todd as he helped John carry over the food.

“Yes, but I am afraid it was only cemented after what just happened. Do you know how he escaped the holding cell?” asked Dara as he took his own seat next to Renee and accepted the food with thanks. While the fruit wouldn’t help in the long run it would still curve some of his hunger for now until he could get to a hive.

“The ducts that circulate air through the floors. He took out the two cleverman that were in his cell with him, before he escaped up into the ducts above the room and crawled through those until he came to a deserted hallway. From there he must have made his way down through the elevators figuring he could hide out down here until he could make a move. I had some marines down here wandering the hallways, since there’s still so much we haven’t covered yet. He must have heard them and crawled through the ducts again. My guess is that him coming across your room was completely by chance sweetheart. Rodney says that he cut the wires to the shield that keeps intruders out. Even though you guys were locked in, no one should have been able to enter who wanted to hurt you. He’s going to fix it but it will take a few hours.” said John, watching Renee push food around on her plate. He really couldn’t blame her for not wanting to eat.

“One of the clevermen…it wasn’t the young one was it?” she asked quietly.

“No, he is with Commander Howin on his hive. He is safe.” said Todd, noting that it was what she wanted to hear as her body relaxed a little and she took a bite of Alfredo from her plate.

“What will you do with the others now?” her voice sounded almost haunted, as though she worried about the remaining crew’s lives. “Will you condemn them for the actions of one?”

“No. I shall hold to my earlier promise. We will see where they stand and try to rehabilitate those who do not see eye to eye with us yet.” Nodding her head, Renee took another bite. Eating in silence for a bit, the males waited until Renee had eaten little more than half of her meal before they pressed for questions, knowing the whole scenario had begun with her. Looking towards John, Todd motioned for him to bring it up.

“Sweetheart.” he began, watching as she placed her fork down, knowing what he was going to ask. “I was wondering if you could tell me what happened from your perspective.” It was silent for a moment, Renee rubbing her hand up her arm before she turned to look out the alcove and into the sea. It didn’t take a genius to know that this comforted her, anytime she was upset, she would look out at the serenity and tranquility the peaceful waters had to offer.

“Dara and I had just finished bathing.” She started off hesitantly, smiling slightly when John gave Dara the evil eye. “He wanted to watch another movie so I went out to set it up, while he finished brushing his hair. I had just picked out the movie when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I thought it was Dara…” she said, her voice starting to become chocked. “I asked him if Predator was alright to watch, guess I didn’t realize the predator was the one holding me. He said “only if it involves you screaming,” and then I knew. I knew it was him and not Dara. I started to scream for help, but he gagged me and used me as a shield as Dara came out of the bathroom. He…he described what he wanted to do to me when we had been aboard his hive, it…it was…” Wrapping her arms about herself, she stared out the alcove once more. She hated this feeling. She hated feeling weak, there was a reason she tried to keep a distance to people, cause if you got close then you only got hurt and if you got hurt then you were only a burden. This was how she had been feeling a lot lately and frankly, she was tired of crying. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help any of what had happened to her nor could she control her tears.

“Breathe love. You’re safe now.” said Dara, taking her hand in his. Nodding her head, she breathed deeply, calming down before she continued, her voice shaky.

“Dara went to rush him and when he did, the Enemy Commander threw me from him. I hit the wall hard and then everything went dark. I don’t know how long I was out, but when I came to, Dara and him were still going at it. It looked like they were pretty evenly matched and I started to worry every time I saw the Enemy Commander land a hit to Dara. I knew it would come down to who ran out of energy first so I decided I needed to go for help even if it meant hurting his reputation once more. I don’t want to lose him.”

“I’m right here love.” said Dara, squeezing her hand slightly.

“Hun, how did you figure out the password to open the door?” asked John.

“Oh, uh Dara yelled out Daro when he rushed the Enemy Commander before I was tossed aside. It’s elvish for stop and since the door didn’t open, I figured it must have sent a warning, but I still wanted to go for help myself. Thinking for a second, I tried the first obvious answer. Mellon.”

“That is an obvious answer?!” said John in disbelief. “May I ask how?”

“In the book, the fellowship decides to go through the Mines of Moria in order to escape Saruman’s eye. However when they reached the entrance they find the door is sealed. Since it is of dwarvish make and dwarves are true masters of their craft, only the password will allow entrance and since the dwarves love riddles, they must answer one. ‘Speak friend and enter.’ The answer is Mellon, elvish for friend.” Groaning, John pinched the bridge of his nose while the wraith looked on amused. What Renee had just described sounded very interesting.

“When this is all cleared up, I need to have a serious conversation with you and Rodney over the use of fictitious languages being used on important matters.”

“Am man theled Ada? Boe?” smacking himself in the forehead, Renee just laughed, light heartedness coming to her for a moment.

“Do I even want to know what you just said?” he asked wearily.

“Do not fret, I only asked ‘for what purpose Daddy? Is it truly necessary?”

“Yes! But unfortunately I do not think that it would matter since you seem to be able to speak it on a whim.”

“No Daddy, it wouldn’t be useful. I’ve known this language since before the trilogy came out more than ten years ago. I’m just a nerd and you’ll have to get used to that. But, back to the original topic, I got the door open and ran. You know the rest save for Dara’s side, but I guess that’s pretty obvious. He fought and killed the Enemy Commander.” she said, eyeing his tattered clothes and the multiple blood stains upon him. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Pulling her hand towards him and running his hand up and down her arm, he smiled.

“Yes love. I am fine. It is I who…” Pausing, Dara looked down. Fresh blood coated his hand and he quickly pushed the sleeve of his shirt up her arm. Freezing, he stared in horror at the four gashes that lay upon her upper arm, a dark bruise in the form of a hand quickly appearing. Looking up into her eyes, he watched as she looked away from him guiltily. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” he asked getting upset as John radioed for Jennifer while heading towards the bathroom for his medical kit and Todd came around to make sure Dara didn’t lose his temper. A hungry wraith was far easier to anger and more prone to losing control of themselves than a well fed one and Dara was still too new for him to know how he would react. “Answer me!”

“You were the one in the fight.” she answered lamely. “I wanted you to receive attention first if you needed it.”

“Then why didn’t you speak up when you saw that I didn’t?” Noticing that she was watching John place some gauze over her arm to stop the bleeding, he pulled her closer to him, grasping her chin. “Look at me! Why didn’t you say anything after you found out I was unharmed?”

“I forgot. I was so happy you were safe that the pain flooded away and I forgot.” Sighing, Dara wrapped his arms about her.

“This is my fault.” he said. “I should have known by now that you would do this. Listen to me love. I am wraith, I am far stronger than you and can handle far more than what the Enemy Commander threw my way. If you are ever hurt you must tell me immediately, your health and safety come first, understood?” She nodded her head, accepting the kiss he placed upon her forehead before she rested it upon his shoulder. Shaking his head he berated himself. ‘Why did I not check for myself? I should have known and her head, I forgot all about it!’

‘Do not blame yourself so.’ said Todd interrupting his thoughts. ‘There were many factors for you to account for and one was merely missed.’

‘But it was the most important one!’ he said, hoping the High Commander would forgive him for his outburst. It seemed that he had, because he continued on as if he hadn’t spoken.

‘Even I missed it Dara. The scent of blood upon you is nearly overwhelming and the shirt she wears is far too big for her and black. The sleeves hang over her hands as though a robe. It is no wonder we did not notice, so do not blame yourself. Jennifer shall be here any minute to check her, when she arrives I want you to head for the second landing bay. I have contacted Commander Howin to come and retrieve you so that you may feed. You shall be returned later.’

‘What of Renee. I can’t leave her, she will never forgive me.’ Looking down at his mate, he watched as her eyes started to droop. She was tired and the adrenaline rush that must have caused her pain to cease for the time being was wearing off leaving her exhausted.

“Renee.” said Todd, gaining her attention. “Dara must go and feed. He will be gone a few hours, is this acceptable?” Her only response was to tighten her hold upon what was left of his shirt. “If I got someone to stay with you would that be acceptable?” She shook her head no. “What about Jennifer?” No. “Ronon?” No. “Rodney?” No.   Finally, John intervened.

“What if you stayed with me until he returned sweetheart?” Thinking it over for a minute, Renee slowly nodded her head. “Alright, then it’s settled. Will you be alright with Jennifer whilst she checks you over? I need to run down to see the progress of your room with Todd. I’ll be right back I promise.” Nodding her head hesitantly, she raised her eyes to see Jennifer enter the room and head towards them.

“Can you bring her over to the couch Dara?” Standing, he carried his mate over, setting her down before he kissed her lips gently, running his hand through her hair.

“I won’t be long love.” Nodding her head, she watched as he walked towards the door with John and Todd who also said they wouldn’t be long either. Turning, he gave her one last smile before he left the room and rushed towards the landing bay. The sooner he got to the hive and fed and the sooner he could return. Silence reigned for a moment, before Jennifer broke it and began her examination.

“Alright, let’s get you stitched up and then we’ll take a look at your head, sound good?” Renee slowly held out her arm, letting Jennifer do what she needed to, her eyes upon the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“How is she?” asked John as he returned to his room. Renee was sitting in the alcove staring out the window while Jennifer packed up her medical equipment. He could see that Jennifer had cut away both sleeves of the shirt, and that there were at least five bandages on her. Two on her arms, two on her hands and another on her head.

“I had to put stitches in her right arm and the back of her head. The other three are to keep an antibiotic cream from rubbing off when she falls asleep. There were scratches and I didn’t want to chance them becoming infected. There are several bruises from where she hit the wall and crumbled to the floor and a few on her ribs from when he was holding her. She doesn’t have a concussion fortunately, but there is psychological damage. It don’t know if she’ll be willing to see Dr. Heightmeyer, but maybe some time away from Atlantis would be good.” she said, keeping her voice low so Renee couldn’t hear. “She’s going to want comfort and right now John, you, Todd and Dara are the best ones to give it to her.”

“How so?”

“Think about it, she’s been betrayed by people who were supposed to protect her and she hasn’t let herself get too close to anyone even though she’s opened up. You three really are the only one’s she truly trusts and that’s because you’re her adopted fathers and mate. I guess, she’s holding onto some hope that you three would never betray her, well in some cases, again.” Looking up as she picked up her bag and started to make her way towards the door, Jennifer stopped. “John, I realize she’s twenty three, but I don’t think it would hurt to baby her a little. She needs some fatherly love and from her file, you would be the first to give it to her.”

“Did he abuse her?” he asked quietly, watching as Renee leaned her head against the window.

“No, he just wasn’t in the picture. Call me if you need anything and it’s alright for her to sleep. Just be careful of her bandages.” Giving her the thumbs up, John walked towards Renee as he heard the door close, signaling they were alone.

“Hey sweetheart.” he said gently, kneeling so he wasn’t looming over her. Turning her head, Renee stared down at him, her tired eyes struggling to stay awake. Smiling at her softly, John stood and held out his hand. “I brought you some fresh clothes. Want to change?” Smiling at him, she accepted his hand, allowing him to help her up while he looked her over eyeing the bandages. Following him to the bathroom, he handed her the clothes and shooed her into the room, waiting patiently while she changed into the loose tank top and froggy pajama shorts he had found her in when they discovered her upon this floor. A minute passed before the door opened and she emerged, her hands combing through her hair almost shyly. “Better?” nodding her head, she took his hand again as he pulled her towards the bed.

“Not tired.” She said quietly, trying to protest and failing as he pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get in.

“The hell you aren’t, you’re about to collapse. Now get in.”

“What about Todd?” Smiling, he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

“What about him? He’s not going to mind if his daughter’s in his bed, now lay down.” Sighing, she did as she was told, stiffly lying upon the mattress before John pulled the covers over her. “Go to sleep, I’ll just be over on the couch reading if you need me.” Starting to move away, he paused when a hand shot out and grasped his shirt. Looking down, he watched as Renee stared at the mattress hesitantly. “Need something hun?”

“Stay?” Jennifer was right, there was psychological damage. Normally she would be trying to curl in on herself, not reaching out as she was doing now. Of course, he could see why she wanted comfort. He could remember staying up all night, chatting with Rodney in his lab once he had returned from meeting Todd for the first time. It was terrifying, to know that there was a good chance you weren’t going to survive something and it was only by sheer luck that Renee had gotten out of the room when she did. From what Dara had said once they had left her with Jennifer, if she hadn’t of woken up and moved when she did, she would be far more damaged now as the Enemy Commander had thrown him in the same spot he had thrown her and he wasn’t able to stop himself from crashing into the wall full force. Smiling, he sat down on the side of the bed and removed his shoes and belt. It never hurt to take a nap, especially when you got as little sleep as he did.

“Alright sweetheart. Mind if I crawl in there with you?” Shaking her head no, she moved into the center of the rather large bed, waiting for him to crawl in with her. Once he had done so, she moved close to him immediately, wrapping her arms about him and burying her face into his chest. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe.” he said, turning on his side so he could wrap his arms about her.

‘’This is the third break in.” she whispered. “Not even my sanctuary was safe.”

“We’re fixing that sweetheart. It’ll be safe once again when Rodney’s through with it.” Sighing, she groaned.

“I’m so unlucky. In the past eight months I’ve had three break ins, been assaulted twice, kidnapped, beaten and raped. That’s one incident per month!”

“You’re right, that is some pretty bad luck. But you know, there’s one person on base here with worse luck than you.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Renee groaned louder, swatting him lightly.

“I knew it. I got it from you!” They chuckled lightly for a minute, glad that the mood had brightened somewhat. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to lock the door again?”

“No. You and Dara are getting along fine, so I won’t lock the door. However for the next week or two, for your peace of mind, Todd and I are going to have one of our men each stand guard over the hallway. Will that make you feel better?” Renee nodded her head, snuggling closer to him. “To be honest, I’m surprise you’re not wanting to switch rooms.”

“I don’t want to leave the hall and there aren’t any more rooms here.”

“Ah, I see. That makes me happy that you’re not trying to withdraw from us again. I’d have to spank you if I had to go on another scavenger hunt for you.”

“I’ll be sure to leave a trail of breadcrumbs next time.” Laughing, John patted her back.

“That’s my girl. Now, go to sleep, you need the rest.” Shutting her eyes, she lay there tiredly trying to relax, sleep refusing to come to her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door opened and John looked up to see the amused eyes of his mate as he entered their room. John had been lying with Renee for close to an hour now and he could tell she was still awake. Her body was way to tense but no matter what he did to try to soothe her, she wouldn’t relax. ‘Feeling a little motherly are we?’ asked Todd in his mind as he approached the bed and stared down at them.

‘Shut up. For your information, this is fatherly love here and if you don’t want to sleep on the couch tonight, you’ll join us and help me. She needs to rest but I can’t get her to relax.’

‘John, you do realize she is young woman correct?’

‘That may be, but one, Jennifer said there was psychological damage and that to baby her a little wouldn’t hurt. Two…’ John paused, thinking for a second before he rephrased what he was going to say. ‘She needs us and while Dara’s gone, we’re the only comfort she has at the moment, so don’t be cruel and take that away from her.’ Studying them for a moment, Todd tilted his head before he nodded and began to remove his coat and shoes. He knew what John had originally wanted to say. That Renee was as close to being parents as they would ever get.

While he had sired a few offspring in his earlier years, he knew very little about them and whether or not they were still alive, he didn’t know. Queens dealt with the babies and the males simply gave their sperm and left it at that. But for humans, procreating and raising their children with the one they loved was ingrained in them from birth. The desire to bring life into the world and raise it to its prime was enormous and the fact that John had never wanted this with his previous mate, but did with him honored him immensely. However, it couldn’t be and he wouldn’t ask it of Todd ever.

Their lives were both very hectic and to raise a child would be nothing short of abuse. They couldn’t devote their lives to it as so many others could, they couldn’t raise it knowing the danger they would put it into with their standings. No, it was a better to keep the child they could never have away than force it to face the evils of the galaxy simply because of who their parents were. But, that’s where Renee was the exception. She was already grown; she didn’t need constant attention or the affirmation that her father’s loved her. She knew it from how they treated her and she understood what they did and why they did it. Couple that with her mate and the many friends she had already made even though she refused to let them too close to her and you had the child they could never have. All in all, Todd was happy that John could have something he desired, even if they had missed the more monumental parts of her life. All that remained was for him to join them and begin to enjoy the opportunity afforded to him as well. He never had the chance to know his offspring, raise them, nurture them, protect them or love them and now he thought, it was time for a change.

Pulling back the covers on his side of the bed, he joined the two, moving closer until he was pressed against Renee’s back. Stretching out his arm, he laid their heads upon it before wrapping the other over them both, resting his hand in the small of John’s back. Renee tensed somewhat while he was doing this, but then relaxed slightly when she realized who it was. Leaning in, Todd did something he had never done before to anyone but his mate. Placing a kiss atop Renee’s head, he began to purr, letting the vibrations run through her, relaxing her fully as he felt sleep begin to claim her at last. “Go to sleep sweetheart. You’re fathers will protect you.” As he spoke to her, he felt the last of her tension fade and sleep claim her. Looking up, he caught his mate’s eyes staring at him in adoration and love.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this chapter and making me rewrite it. Probably the best choice as I absolutely love the ending of this chapter now!


	13. Family Outting Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Todd decide to share their little slice of heaven with their new family.

“Hmm?” Opening his bleary eyes, John looked down at the sleeping form of Renee still cuddled against him, before he looked past her and noticed that Todd was no longer in bed with them. The soft sliding of the door opening caught his attention and he turned to see his mate at the door with their soon to be son in law if things kept up the way they were. Sitting up when the two began to approach the bed, John pointed towards the forgotten blanket from earlier as he began to pull the covers back.

“Dara.” he said quietly so he wouldn’t disturb Renee. “Todd and I were wondering if you and Renee would like to join us tomorrow. We’re going to go to a planet deep within the alliance’s territory where a few of the hives are stationed working on the cure for feeding. We’ll be taking Jennifer and Beckett along with to drop them off at the facility for the day and then we’ll head towards a site I’m sure Renee would love. What do you say?” Nodding his head as he wrapped the blanket around his mate, Dara smiled.

“We shall join you. A change of scenery would be for the best.”

“Great, meet us at Landing Bay One by eight and tell her to put on a swimsuit, I’ll grab everything you need so don’t worry about it.” Nodding his head, Dara lifted his mate into his arms before he walked towards the door, making sure he told John and Todd thank you for watching after his mate while he was away. “Don’t mention it, see you in the morning.”

As the door closed behind him, Dara just barely heard the thud as John jumped his mate, the light growl of arousal announcing exactly what the two were doing. Turning, he began to walk towards his room, his mate nestled within his arms as she continued to sleep on.

Looking up he noticed the two watchmen John and Todd had placed to watch over the hallway for the night. The wraith blade and marine seemed to be getting on quite well and the two were engaged in a card game. “Have any three’s?” asked the marine.

“Go fish. Jack’s?” Sighing the marine handed over the card to which the wraith added the pair to his rather large pile.

“You’re sure you’re not reading my mind, cause so far you’ve been right every time.” said the marine putting emphasis on every agitatedly.

“I swear. Now, hand over that four you have.” Tossing down his cards, the marine gave the wraith a heated glare before he collected the cards and started to deal a different game.

“Name of the game is war.” Smirking as the marine explained the game to the blade, Dara entered his and Renee’s room, immediately heading for the bed. Laying her down, he gently removed the blanket before he pulled the covers over her.

“Hmm. Daddy?”

“Shh love. It’s me, Dara. Go back to sleep.” As he spoke, Dara rose, heading for the bathroom, quickly changing into his nightclothes, before he stopped by his desk and grabbed ten more data pads for him to go over. Heading back, he crawled in beside his mate and pulled her close to him, setting up the pillows so he could lounge and read over the reports comfortably while Renee slept. Having just fed, he had no need for sleep and so he decided that getting some work done would be beneficial, that and keeping an eye open just in case didn’t hurt either.

Settling Renee so her head rested upon his lap and her body was turned towards his legs, Dara smirked when she sighed and pressed herself closer to him, a hand coming up to rest atop his thigh. Lounging back, he picked up the first data pad, leaving the room in darkness as he began to go over the report, his hand idly wandering through her hair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Wake up love, we need to get you ready.” Slowly, Renee opened her eyes to see Dara leaning over her. He was dressed and ready for the day, wearing his officer’s uniform and looking every bit intimidating as all wraith did at first. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, looking at the clock upon one of the bookshelves before she groaned and fell back.

“It’s six thirty! Go away!” Pulling up the covers once more, she buried her head beneath them and shut her eyes.

“I do not think so.” Ripping away the sheets, Dara placed his body over hers, grasping her face as she groaned trying to push him off.

“Dara, let me sle…mmph.” Claiming her lips, he kissed her gently, smirking when she started to struggle beneath him. Pulling back, he looked down at her to stare into her half asleep eyes. “You must wake up.”

“No.”

“Then I will kiss you again.”

“Don’t care.” Her voice was a mumble as she started to drift off once more and Dara sighed, letting his head fall upon her chest. Listening to her heartbeat for a minute, he paused when a wicked leer appeared on his face. Raising his hand, he brushed the strap of her top down uncovering one of her breasts to his hungry eyes. Leaning up, he looked up at her before down at her peak.

“Then how do you feel about this?” Latching onto her breast, he smirked when she inhaled sharply, her eyes darting open as her hands grasped his head, pulling him closer to her. Chuckling, he purred in content, wrapping his arms around her and sitting them up all the while lavishing attention to her breast. When he tried to pull back, Renee whimpered and held him tighter a soft moan escaping her lips when he scraped her peak with his teeth before running his tongue over it. He knew she loved this trick most, the simple fact that his teeth could be used in such a way without causing her harm greatly turned her on and it showed by her grasp tightening even further.

Releasing her breast and slowly trailing kisses up her to lips, Dara smiled when he took in her now wide awake eyes and flushed state. Lifting her up into his arms, Dara stood before he looked down at her once again. “We will finish this later love. Now, we need to get you ready.” Walking into the bathroom and towards the closet, he walked in and set her down, quickly holding her back from running to him for warmth.

“It’s FREEZING!!”  

“Then you should hurry and dress. You need to eat and then we must head for Docking Bay One. We are going to be going off world today.” Renee froze, her cold being forgotten as she looked at him with apprehension and fear. Pulling her close to him, he soothed her. “There is nothing to fear about this trip. It is deep within our territory and currently four of our alliance’s hives are circling it. There is a facility there, where they are working on the cure for feeding and we shall be taking Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett so they can work with the wraith and scientists stationed there. Once we have dropped them off, we shall be heading with your fathers somewhere else on the planet for a ‘family day’ as they called it. There is nothing to fear, the planet is heavily guarded. Now is this acceptable or would you prefer to stay here? I will not force you, but you know you cannot hide forever.” Nodding her head, she looked up at him.

“I will go, but…you promise nothing bad is going to happen?” Smiling, Dara kissed her forehead.

“I promise, nothing bad will happen. Now, get dressed and put on a swimsuit. Your father requested it. I shall be out in the main room waiting for you. Take your time; we have little more than an hour.” Watching as he left, Renee turned and started to go through her wardrobe.

‘Where did I put them? I could have sworn…ah ha! Found em. Now, which one should I choose? Black with studs or blue top with purple shorts? Question should probably be, which one covers me more?’ Deciding on the black one, she quickly put it on before a pair of black capris and a sleeveless crossover top in blues and greens. ‘This should at least let me blend in a little wherever, we’re going. Now, I need to find my messenger bag and then pack a few towels, an extra pair of clothes, my allergy pills just in case. Doesn’t hurt to be on the prepared side. Oh and my hairbrush!’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thirty minutes passed before the door to the bathroom opened and Renee stood in the doorway, looking towards Dara who paused from placing food upon the table and looked at her. His eyes widened visibly as he looked her up and down, while Renee blushed under his gaze. “Do I look ok?”

“You…look beautiful love.” he said, motioning her over to him. “Come, let us eat and then we shall go.” Nodding her head, she walked over to the table, setting her bag down beside her before she sat and began to eat the ham and cheese omelet upon her plate. Picking up a piece of fruit from his bowl, Dara watched her eat, taking note of how she had dressed and her hair that was placed at the nape of her neck in two braided buns with a few strands left down to frame her face. All together, she looked stunning and he was half tempted to make her change so others wouldn’t be able to view her beauty, but he quickly squashed that idea, knowing that she would never betray him in such a way.

“Dara?” Blinking, he cleared his throat before he answered her.

“Yes love?”

“You’re sure, nothing’s going to happen today?”

“No love. Nothing will happen. As I said before the planet is heavily guarded and if an enemy hive shows up then they have four hives to go through first before us. Your fathers know you are weary still and would never take you somewhere they thought you would not be safe. They chose this planet for a reason, now does that alleviate you fears some?” Taking a bite of her food, she smiled slightly.

“Yes. But…” she paused, looking uncertain.

“But?”

“You won’t be mad if I’m a little clingy today will you?” Chuckling, Dara shook his head.

“No love. You may be as clingy as you desire.” Sighing in relief, they quickly finished their breakfast before heading from their room and towards the Docking Bay. Renee held Dara’s hand, both not caring that the people they passed, paused to look at them. A few transports later and they came to Docking Bay One. It was a quarter to eight and only a few marines on guard were there.

“Miss Gilrin. Sir. Can I help you with anything?” asked a marine politely.

“Colonel Sheppard told us to meet him here at eight.” said Dara. “It was a bit of last minute planning.”

“Oh yes sir. Of course. Colonel Sheppard just radioed me about your presence. Please go in, the others should be arriving momentarily. Oh and sir, this arrived for your group from the kitchen a few minutes ago.” Picking up a large cooler, the marine handed it over to Dara who took it with a thanks before the two of them entered the bay and walked towards the waiting Jumper.

“I wonder what Daddy ordered?” Cocking a nonexistent eyebrow Dara turned to her.

“How do you know your father ordered it?”

“Well think about it. For one, he said our group and you mentioned earlier that we were dropping off Jennifer and Carson. Two, it came from the kitchen and I’m pretty sure that the facility has food for the human scientists since they live there. That and this container alone isn’t enough to replenish their supplies in the least bit. So, I’m thinking Daddy planned a picnic.”

“And right you were. Morning kids.” Turning, Renee smiled and ran towards John, embracing him in a hug before she turned and did the same to Todd who was watching amused. “Someone’s in a good mood. You guys ready to take off once Keller and Beckett show?”

“Yup, grabbed everything I thought I would need.” Holding up her bag as she spoke, Renee ran back to Dara, pointing towards the cooler. “What’d you order?”

“That my dear is a secret.” Winking his eye at her when she aw’d , John entered the Jumper, grabbing her arm as he went. “Come on, you can sit up front with me.”

“Todd in the doghouse?” she asked with an evil smirk.

“No, much the opposite, but it’s best to avoid any possible ‘joinings’ for the moment.” Renee paused, going beat red at John’s confession before she sat next to him in front of the jumper, resting her head against the head rest.

“Daddy?” she asked, her voice quiet. Fiddling with the controls, John spoke.

“Yes?”

“Is it painful?”

“Is what painful?” he asked confused.

“Sex. Is sex supposed to be painful? Dara says it’s not, that it should never hurt, but…it’s always hurt. At least, when they do it the traditional way.” Pausing, John turned and gave her his full attention.

“Has he…”

“Not since we were captured. But, I’m scared. He wants to mate, he wants me to be his and I want the same. But…I don’t know whether to believe him or not. I trust him…I really do…but…”

“It’s hard to forget the past. I know sweetheart. Experience always outweighs words. It’s placing words above experience that truly tests you. I think the best advice I can give you hun, is that if he loves you, then it will never hurt.”

“Did it hurt when you and Todd mated?”

“Not really.” he said, his face becoming red as he scratched the back of his head. “It did in the beginning, but that was because I wasn’t used to him, but he prepared me as Dara should prepare you so it won’t be too uncomfortable. It’ll get better, you just need to remember two things. The first, is to remember that he loves you and he’s not trying to hurt you. Second, you need to remember to breathe and relax. Does that help?”

“Yeah, sorry for the awkward talk.”

“Don’t mention it; all parents have them at some point with their kids, so I think we were due. How about you?” Renee giggled, happy she had someone she could go to for things like this apart from Dara. Smiling, she turned her head and looked at the back when several footsteps echoed from the room. The rest of their party had arrived and everyone piled in, ‘Good Mornings’ being heard all around. “Alright everyone. Take your seats and we’ll be on our way.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“This planet is wonderful!” said Renee as she walked beside Jennifer towards the lab. Dara was behind her with Carson and John and Todd took up the front, all three groups helping to carry containers holding various specimens and other items that could possibly lead them to a cure. Jennifer smiled, as she looked at Renee.

“I see the bruises went away over night. How are your stitches?”

“Gone. Dara healed me while I was sleeping since he had just fed.” Renee could tell that the others were listening in on their conversation and she wasn’t sure whether John would be happy or not that Dara had healed her since the enzyme was quite addicting and this was her third dose in less than two weeks.

“Then that’s good. But you need to let your body heal minor wounds like that naturally. If he heals you too many times then you risk becoming addicted to the enzyme and then we’ll have to wean you which will essentially equal the equivalent of a drug addict going cold turkey.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, ouch.”

“Hey Jennifer?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you guys coming back tonight?”

“Yeah, we’ll only be here for the day, well I will at least.”

“Can I talk to you after we get back? I need your help with something, well at least I hope you can help me.”

“Is it a medical problem?” Renee shook her head, blushing a little.

“No, it’s a female thing.”

“Ah, I see. You need a little girl time.” Nodding her head quickly, Jennifer smiled.

“Of course, you can come with me back to the lab once we get back and then we’ll head to my room.”

“Perfect.” Looking ahead as they approached the facility, they watched as a few wraith officers stepped from the entrance and walked towards them offering to take the containers. Handing them over apart from the one carrying their picnic and the bags each of them carried save for Jennifer and Carson, they entered the facility so Todd could check on their progress quickly before they set off.

“You guys have fun today and I’ll see you later. Oh Renee, before I forget.” said Jennifer as the officer carrying her container paused in the hallway.

“Yes?”

“Did you bring any allergy medication with you? I was adding the accident report to your file and since I mentioned it would be best if you got out of Atlantis, I had the feeling John would invite you to tag along today, so I looked at your allergies and brought some pills in case you forgot yours or didn’t have any.”

“Yeah, I grabbed my bottle of Zyrtec. Just in case.”

“Take two now, so they have a chance to kick in. Do you have any that are severe?”

“No, I just get really itchy.”

“Then you won’t need an Epipen but then again, it doesn’t hurt to have one. Here give this to John, he’ll know what to do with it should you need it. I’ll see you later, so enjoy yourself today and be safe!” Waving goodbye, Jennifer followed the officer down the hall and around a corner, leaving Renee and Dara at the entrance with another officer while they waited for John and Todd to return.

“What is that?”

“Hmm?” Turning, Renee stared at the two wraith who were in turn staring at her curiously eying the device in her hand. “Oh this?” Nodding their head she began to explain. “It’s an epipen. Used in case of emergencies.”

“What kind of emergencies?” asked Dara, a little bit of worry beginning to form in his stomach.

“Anaphylaxis.”

“Ana what?”

“Anaphylaxis. A severe allergic reaction to something. Some people, well a lot really, are allergic to things. Some people only have one, another could have dozens. Me for example, I’m allergic to pine, pollen, dust, cherries and bananas. But they’re only slight reactions so the worse I get it very itchy. Like, oh, see this pine needle here?” Picking up the pine needle that had clung to her capris from walking through the forest slightly, she poked her arm and stuck it out so the two wraith could look. A few minutes later, the area was swollen and red and Renee itched it lightly, pulling out a few pills and swallowing them dry. “This is an allergic reaction, a mild one to. Other people have severe reactions where they go into anaphylaxis or your airway swells up and you can’t breathe. This epipen, counters it with a dose of epinephrine, which relaxes the muscles in your airway allowing you to breathe. Jennifer wanted me to take it just in case since some things are different here in this galaxy. So it never hurts to be on the safe side.” Stepping towards his mate, Dara picked up her arm and gently rubbed the swollen area, taking the pen from her and placing it in his pocket. “But she said…”

“I will handle it. As your mate it is my duty to see to you and your health. Now, is there anything else I should know about you health wise?”

“Yes? But I’m not going to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because then you’ll just freak out and treat me like I’m fragile. Then neither of us will get to enjoy the day. What I have are perfectly normal things and nothing to be worried about. I’ll tell you about what I have later when we’re back home. Deal?”

“Deal, now how do I work the pen should you have need of it?”

“You take off the cap, stab me in the leg with it and press the end so it can inject the medicine. Simple enough right?”

“Yes.” Going silent, they waited another minute before John and Todd returned, picking up the items they had left with Renee and Dara before they headed out and into the forest. Walking quietly, they took in the scenery, stopping to glimpse at a new and fascinating flora or fauna they had never seen before, before continuing.

An hour and a half after they had started, John stopped before a set of bushes, moving behind Renee to cover her eyes. “Ok, walk forward, there you go. Keep going and…stop. Ok, now on the count of three, I’m going to remove my hands. So one…two…three!” Opening her eyes, Renee inhaled sharply looking at the magnificent sight that greeted her. It was a gorgeous pool of glistening, clear blue water. Waves rippling slightly at the shore as a small waterfall fell into it. The rock walls on either side were covered with beautiful vines, one part of the wall sticking out slightly heading up to the top of the small cliff, a worn path telling that this place had been visited many times before. All around trees surrounded the pool and looking about Renee began to silently list the few she could name, surprised when she spotted what appeared to be a cousin of Earth’s sakura tree, blooming gorgeously while pink petals blew on the wind and decorated the surrounding ground and floated atop the water. Stepping beside her, John smiled and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” she breathed.

“I thought you’d love it. Todd’s been coming here for centuries and when he was ‘courting’ me, this was the spot of our first date. Now that you're our daughter we decided we’d pass this spot onto you and your mate to be. Feel free to visit anytime you desire. Oh and by the way let us know if you two are going to come here so we don’t walk in on anything alright?”

“DAD!”

“WHAT? I’m just saying! Oh alright, alright. Seesh, learn to take a joke kido. So, do you want to eat first or swim first?” Grumbling about perverted morons much to Dara and Todd’s amusement, Renee crossed her arms over her chest and looked at John.

“Whatever you two normally do will be fine. Minus the x rated stuff of course.”

“Of course. How about we eat and relax for a bit and then we can swim. I had the kitchen pack enough for brunch and a late lunch later on before we head back. Sound good?”

“Un.” Setting up a place under the ‘sakura’ tree, John and Renee unpacked the brunch. “No way. Is that?”

“Breakfast pizza. Hell yeah, cause you know pizza tastes so much better...”

“When cold! Oh I can’t wait! What else?”

“Fruit for our boys, oatmeal with strawberries and brown sugar for us.”

“It’s still hot?”

“Yup. Surprisingly these bowls are wraith designed. Todd explained it that a lot of the time, when they got new worshipers and were ‘breaking’ them in…” Pausing when a shiver ran up her spine, John placed a soothing hand upon her shoulder as the scent of fear permeating the air grabbed the other two’s attention. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” she said shakily. “You were saying?”

“Well when they were you know, a lot of the times they rewarded ‘good’ behavior with food. They would place these in front of them so they knew what was at stake and hot food always encouraged them more. So the containers had to be able to keep food hot for hours on end and the same for cold food. Our guys really appreciate them and we barely hear any more complaints about the food now.” It was silent for a minute as everyone stared at Renee who subconsciously slid closer to John and further away from Dara. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and looked up at him.

“Well it looks good and I’m hungry, so let’s dig in!” Nodding their heads in agreement, everyone dug into their meal, Renee and John immediately going for the breakfast pizza, which confused the wraith immensely and needed to be explained since they had never seen pizza before, as it wasn’t commonly made in Atlantis. After a few minutes of silence, Renee looked towards John and spoke. “So Daddy. Care to tell us about your first date?” John choked on his food for a minute looking at Renee surprised.

“Huh?” Smiling, she lay upon her stomach and propped her head upon her hand, slice of pizza in the other as she stared at him lazily.

“You wanted a kid, here you go. I’m going to catch you up on the more common questions every child asks their parents at one point or another in their lives. So…” pausing for a second to grin evilly, Renee took on an eerily childish persona. Eyes wide in innocence and her voice becoming slightly higher as all children had, while she swung her legs back and forth in childish excitement. “Daddy? How did you and daddy first meet?” Groaning, John looked towards Todd who only gave him an evil grin of his own.

“Yes John, why don’t you tell our daughter how we first met.” He said smugly, while silently sending to him; ‘You asked for this.’

“Ok sweetheart.” said John, taking a deep breath. “While I won’t tell you about how we first met because that will bring up some pretty bad memories for everyone I’m sure, I will tell you about our first date. About three years ago when we returned with Atlantis from the Milky Way Galaxy, one of the first things we set up once Todd had brought all of his aligned hives to Atlantis was the facility here on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for Beta reading this chapter and giving me wonderful ideas to get past my writer's block!


	14. Family Outting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions arise and Renee finally accepts her future.

“Ok sweetheart.” said John, taking a deep breath. “While I won’t tell you about how we first met because that will bring up some pretty bad memories for everyone I’m sure, I will tell you about our first date. About three years ago when we returned with Atlantis from the Milky Way Galaxy, one of the first things we set up once Todd had brought all of his aligned hives to Atlantis was the facility here on this planet. It had been abandoned for years and Todd had discovered it when he gained control of this area about five hundred years ago.

Upon further exploration, he found this place and ever since, when he needs time alone, this is where he comes. It’s very special to him and it’s only because of him that we’re here today. No one else knows about this place, or if they do, they leave it be. So you must make sure that you tell no one else about this place ok?”

“My lips are sealed. Besides, I think Dara and I might just have to find a beautiful place of our own. We wouldn’t want to destroy the sanctity this place has for you guys.” Renee said seriously, nudging Dara with her foot playfully who in turn grabbed it and pulled off her shoe and sock, tickling the underside. “STOP IT!” she said laughing. “You know I don’t like to be tickled. So Daddy, continue. How’d you two find out you had something for the other?” Smiling, John ruffled her hair, which didn’t do much since it was pulled back.

“Well, we were still on Earth at the time and Todd had been locked up for about a week then. It was around a holiday, thanksgiving I think and most of the base had been emptied so people could see their families for the first time in a while. Being as how I didn’t get along with my family very much, I didn’t go and stayed on the base along with a handful of scientists and marines. It was night and I was outside stargazing when I remembered one of the first things Todd had ever said to me. ‘It was worth it, if only to see the stars once more.’”

“AW!” Turning her head, Renee stared at Todd with a smile on her face. The resulting growl just made her laugh much to Todd’s surprise who only stood and walked around the blanket towards her. “Hey! Daddy! Put me down!”

“Not until you stop laughing at me young lady!”

“For what?! You getting embarrassed because I thought what you had said was touching? Dude, let John tell this story in front of a crowd of females and I guarantee you, it’ll be the same reaction as me!” Pausing in her struggling, Renee just watched as Todd looked down at John for affirmation.

“I’m afraid it’s true, that’s Earth females for ya.” Sighing, Todd mumbled as he sat upon the blanket once more and placed Renee in his lap much to her and the other’s amusement.

“Well I don’t like it.” Laughing some more, Renee pecked Todd on the cheek.

“Sorry Daddy. If it makes you feel better, I won’t tell a soul what happened here. As they say on Earth, What happens in Paradise, Stays in Paradise.” said Renee sincerely, which calmed the irate wraith down immediately.

“I thought the saying was ‘What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas’.” replied John confused.

“You know what I mean! So continue with the story I want to know the whole thing!”

“Alright, alright. Well as I was saying, I remembered what he had said and so I went down to his cell and brought him up. He promised he wouldn’t try to escape and essentially he couldn’t if he tried. We were surrounded by salt water and wraith, if you haven’t noticed, don’t do very well with salt.” The giggle and resulting growl made John smirk before he continued. “Anyway, we got upstairs to one of the higher up balconies and we just sat there for a while in silence. Looking out at the sky and getting lost in our thoughts. Before I knew it, we were moving closer to each other, talking, laughing, having a pretty good time and then…” John paused as he remembered their first kiss.

“It just happened didn’t it?” said Renee sweetly.

“Yeah. It just happened. At first, I was worried. You know how our government can be and what with Todd being an alien and all. I didn’t want them to think that I had been compromised and force me back to Earth permanently. There would be no life there. In fact, I hate to say it but, for everyone back home in Atlantis, at least Milky Way residents that is, there will be no life for us should we decide to quit. Atlantis is too big of a secret to ever chance being let loose.”

“So, Walston then is…” said Renee hesitantly as the pieces began to click into place.

“Locked up somewhere where no one will believe a word he says.” replied John sadly, although he and everyone else believed he had gotten what he deserved.

“And I would have…”

“Been right beside him if Mr. Woolsey had allowed you to quit. But he didn’t and we’re here so let’s continue with the story.” Inhaling deeply, Renee nodded her head as Todd soothingly ran his hand along her arm. “Needless to say, once we got back, I asked Todd if he would keep things quiet. He agreed, mostly because there were so many things to oversee together, we had plenty of opportunity to be together without anyone suspecting something. Well, the humans anyway. I’m pretty sure the wraith knew what was going on from the start.”

“Yes, they did. It is so they do not overstep their boundaries with someone who could potentially become their superior.”

“Ah, well that explains quite a bit. Anyhow, when we came to see to the facility and how it was going, Todd informed me after we arrived that he had already checked on it and that it didn’t require our seeing to.” At this, he gave Todd an annoyed glare that was met with an amused smirk. “Instead, he handed me a bag filled with enough food for two days and he picked up his own, which contained towels and blankets. Since I was supposed to be here for a couple of days anyway, I already had another bag with clothes and the what not, so there was no need to worry about that.

Well, Todd beckoned me to follow him and an hour and a half later, we came here. I was so happy, a real vacation for the first time in at least two years. A weekend getaway in this magnificent place. We set up camp, swam, talked, learned more about each other and grew closer. Two days later, we packed up and returned but we still visited once a year. Today though, is the second time we’ve visited this year and we both agreed that sharing it with you two would be wonderful. So, does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“For the jumbled mess it was, yes. Yes it does.”

“Seesh, way to shoot down my story telling skills kido.”  

“Meh, it was still a wonderful story.” Leaning back against Todd, she sighed. “That pizza was delicious and so was the oatmeal.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Now, how about we hear something about you in return. Say your childhood?” asked John, looking at her mischievously.

“What’s there to tell? Orphaned by car accident, sent from foster home to foster home, ran away at sixteen cause let’s face it Dad. The foster system ain’t a pretty one. Finally, was picked up from the bay when you guys landed it three years ago and now here I am.”

“Wait…what?!” asked John incredulously.  

“Yeah. The reason I have this job is because I was the only one to spot the ‘invisible’ city of Atlantis in the San Francisco Bay.” As she spoke, Renee acted as though what she was saying meant of little to no importance. It was almost as though she was speaking about the weather. Shaking his head, John gave her a ‘no arguing’ look.

“Explain. Now. They had sealed off the bay so no one would have a chance to look for the city.”

“I know, but I was nineteen then and still homeless. Living in the city was dangerous not just from would be burglars and gangsters, but also from other homeless. The large pipes that ran water to the bay made an excellent home that few people wanted to brave.”

“So you were in the bay when they closed it off.” he said, the piece clicking together.

“Yeah. I saw the waves disperse when you landed and at night when my lady was full, her light was beautiful but distorted. Vaguely, I could make out the city, but I kept silent instead of running and telling someone, staring in awe at what I was seeing. That was my mistake, but it must have been a blessing all the same. A few marines on patrol spotted me and chased me. They caught me deep in the tunnel and pulled me out and to an interrogation room. The warmth and food made me happy and I gladly answered their questions, pointing out things they hadn’t even realized were going on around them.” Pausing, she laughed slightly at the memory. “I had so many people pissed off at me. The police within the station kept giving me the stank eye cause I ratted out a few major problems they were having.”

“Like what?”

“Police brutality and abuse of their authority. In the end, the government launched a full scale investigation on the precinct and about ten officers lost their badges and jobs. During that time, they kept me at a base nearby since I was homeless. One of the higher ups was so impressed by my observation skills that he wanted to see just how much I could notice. During that time, they found out about my past and the higher up told the IOA about me since they could put my skills to better use. I was then transferred to their sector and given a job and housing. I have worked under them diligently since then and in return they sent me to live in the very city that had started it all. Now I have the family that was taken from me and a permanent home. To think I had to come to another galaxy to find it. There’s just one thing missing though.” Sighing, she laid her head back against Todd’s shoulder.

“What is that hun?” asked Todd, using the pet name awkwardly, still not used to them.

“A teddy bear.” The three males were flabbergasted, looking at Renee like she had lost her head.

“Come again?” asked John confused.

“A teddy bear. You know, the number one toy of any childhood.”

“Yes, I know what a teddy bear is, but why would that be the one thing missing?”

“Cause I’ve never had one. In fact, to be honest, a teddy bear was what made me an orphan. It was a regular day, but dad had been promoted and so they wanted to celebrate. He said the reason he was promoted was because of all of my good luck kisses I gave him every day before he went off to work.” The males noticed easily the light that entered her eyes at the precious memory. A soft smile coming to her face before she continued. “So he decided that in payment for every kiss, I could get the teddy bear I had been eying and then we would go eat at the restaurant mommy had been talking about for a while as well. It was supposed to be the perfect family night but…” Suddenly, her voice died and the smile faded. “…we never made it to the store.” Pausing, Renee lost herself for a moment, an unwelcomed tear falling down her face. Blinking her eyes and shaking her head, she took a deep breath. “Woah. Wasn’t expecting that! How about we go swimming now? I’m dying to get out of these clothes!” Standing from Todd’s lap, she hastily moved away from the three, grabbing the edge of her shirt and bringing it over her head all the while, her back turned to them. “Come on slow pokes!”

Figuring that there would be no more discussion of one’s families for now and probably not for a very long time, the guys got up, John handing Dara a pair of swimming trunks as he stared at his would be mate in shock that she was undressing. Turning his head to John slowly he eyed the strange garment before voicing his confusion. “What are these?”

“These, are swimming trunks. You put these on in place of your clothes. Since Renee’s here we can’t exactly go swimming in the buff. So go behind a tree and change.” said John, shooing him towards the woods.

“What about you two?” asked Renee, her back still turned to them. They watched as her arms raised, obviously wiping away a few more stray tears that she was unwilling to show them.

“We’ve already got ours on. Planned ahead like you. Did you bring towels?”

“Of course. Naturally if one’s told to wear a swimsuit you pack a towel with.”

“Good point. So, you going to swim or stand on the sidelines?”

“In a minute.” Sighing, Renee slapped her forehead, that last line coming out more of a childish whine than the ‘everything’s alright’ tone she wanted.

“Hey, deep breath.” John must have decided to step in before she had a breakdown because now he was in front of her, calming her down. Nodding her head, she inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly before she leaned against him. “You’re fine. We’re here in paradise, everybody’s happy and we’re all going to have a wonderful day, ok?”

“Yeah.” Smiling, she looked up at him, letting the painful memory fade to the depths of her mind once more.

“Good. Now, take off your pants and come with me. We’re going to the cliff and jumping in. Nothing like a rush am I right?”

“Of course, let’s hurry before Dara comes out. I don’t know how he’ll react to my swimsuit.” As she spoke, she quickly pulled off her pants and began to walk with him towards the well worn path.

“I don’t see why. It’s more modest than most females wear. Your stomachs covered.” he said giving her the once over.

“I know, but considering the people here essentially live in Victorian times when it comes to a female being scantily clothed and wraith are very territorial…” she left the sentence hanging and John nodded his head in understanding.

“Well, thankfully Todd and I are mated so he shouldn’t react that much. If anything he might try to jump you.” A grin appeared on John’s face as they made it to the top of the path, Todd already waiting for them below in the water as Dara just emerged from the tree line. Looking about he looked up at them before Renee giggled at his shocked expression. Blushing lightly, she adverted her eyes before looking towards his shyly and waving her hand slightly. The predatory gleam that came over his eyes as he joined Todd in the water, only bespoke of the truth John had been speaking of as his eyes never left her.

“I don’t know if I want to jump now.”

“I can’t blame ya, but then again, he’s been doing quite well.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to feel cruel. After you guys found me, he’s been beside me nearly every moment. He’s kept tabs on me, found me when I tried to keep away from my room, held me when my nightmares hit. We were essentially a couple, but then…”

“The enemy hive.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to trust him again, but after he killed the Enemy Commander yesterday…I couldn’t stay mad at him any longer. He came straight to me and he’s been nothing but patient and caring. I want to be with him and you and Todd and everyone else seem to believe he’s a good person. That and everyone else has threatened to maim him if he even thinks about hurting me again…so at least I have backup.” John and her chuckled as they looked down at their waiting mates. “I think it’s time.” Placing his hands upon her shoulders, John tilted her head up to look at him.

“Don’t rush it if you’re not ready sweetheart. If Dara’s the person I’m sure he is, then he will wait for you.”

“I know. But, I don’t want there to be the chance that he could be taken from me or I from him. If I mate with him, then the IOA can’t order me back to Earth and really, what is there for me on Earth anyways? An almost empty apartment and a couple of corpses. I can easily go and take care of the apartment and I said my goodbyes to them a long time ago. My life is here now, beside Dara and with you guys, my family. It’s time to move on and be happy.” Smiling, John pulled her into a hug.

“Alright. You have my blessing and congrats sweetheart and because I know you, I have the feeling you had already decided on this earlier. Your girl time with Jennifer being prep time am I right?”

“Yeah. Do you think that if I had Jennifer radio you when I head back to my room you could possibly keep Dara out of the hallway for a good hour and half? I…I want to surprise him.”

“I’m sure I can come up with something. Besides, Todd wants to speak with him anyways, so I’ll just have him do so then. Sound good?”

“Un.”

“Alright, now let’s get swimming before they come up here and push us.”

“I’m sure they would do it to.”

“Alright, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!” Yelling out in excitement as they jumped off the cliff and into the cool water, Renee and John laughed as they surfaced only to be met with their mates.

“Care to explain what you’re wearing?” asked Dara as he dragged her away from the other two, his hand wrapped possessively about her waist. Giggling, Renee kissed him upon the lips.

“It’s a swimsuit and before you continue, this is actually a modest swimsuit even though it doesn’t look like it to you. So hush and enjoy, besides why are you complaining, you get to see the curves you love so much.” Growling as he kissed her back, Dara smiled.

“I’m not complaining, just curious.”

“Uh huh. You’re nothing but a big ball of jealousy, admit it.”

“Fine. But can you blame me? Any wraith would be dying to get their hands on you.”

“Then you’re the lucky one I guess. Now come on, let’s go join Daddy.” Swimming back over to John and Todd, the four of them enjoyed swimming within the water. John and Renee jumped plenty of times from the cliff and Renee even got fancy with a few dives since the water was deep enough. All in all the wraith were impressed with her swimming skills and even more when she proved a challenge to catch during a game of water tag.

“I believe my mate is a water nymph in disguise.” chuckled Dara when he finally managed to catch her, his lips pressing to her neck with a growl.

“I believe someone’s been reading my Fairies book.” she said laughing as she pushed away from him and swam over towards John who was watching beside Todd.

“Hey sweetheart, tired yet?” asked John.

“Getting there, how long have we been swimming? It seems like a while but I could be wrong.” Looking towards the sun, Todd took a moment before he turned back.

“It would appear it is nearing three.”

“That long! Man I guess the saying’s true. Time sure flies when you’re having fun. Come on, let’s eat out late lunch and then we can chill for a bit before heading back. Sound good?” said John surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Great, you can go change, while we set things out.”

“Ok.” Swimming to the edge, Renee left the cool water’s embrace, picking up her towel and bag as she went. “Dara, where did you leave your clothes?”

“Behind that Weeping Willow as you call it.” he said, pointing towards the tree beside the Sakura.

“Oh, ok.” Walking towards it, she placed her bag down beside his folded up clothes, quickly removing the swimsuit before she started to towel herself off. The trunk of the tree was massive and the branches hung low and thick so she had no worry about being seen by them. ‘Panties, panties, panties. Where did I put my panties?’ Sighing as she looked through her bag, Renee hummed softly to herself, throwing out the rest of her clothes as she grabbed them.

“Looking for these?” Crying out in fright, Renee covered herself as best she could with her hands while turning to see Dara smiling at her wolfishly, her panties hanging from one of his fingers.

“Where…how…when?” Stopping herself from making an even bigger fool of herself, Renee quickly snatched the undergarment from his hand before pulling them on. “Jerk.” She muttered, moving to grab her bra.

“Ah ah ah.” he said, grabbing them before she could and holding them above her head. “You have to pay the price.”

“Dara, they’re waiting for us. Give me my bra.” she whispered, not wanting her fathers to overhear the conversation at hand.

“You forget they still need to change as well, so we have a bit. Now, if you want your bra, you’re going to have to pay the price.”

“Fine! What’s the price?” she said agitatedly, crossing her arms over her chest so he couldn’t take delight in them.

“A kiss.”

“Corny much?” she asked sarcastically.

“Do you want your bra or not. Either way I shall be very happy.”

“Fine. Come here.” Leaning forward, Dara waited with a grin on his face as Renee drew closer. Bringing her face closer to his, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her bra and throwing it on. Hurrying to replace her shirt from earlier before he could overcome her shock, Renee had just placed her arms through the holes and brought them up to pull it over her head, when… “DARA!” she whispered furiously as her wrists were caught and her body pressed against the tree’s trunk. Trying to get some form of leverage, Renee soon found herself in a bind as her arms were restrained not only by his hands but by the material of her shirt that was currently covering the whole of her arms from just above her head to her wrists.

“Hush.” Claiming her lips, Dara pressed his body close to hers, his free hand, roaming over her stomach before moving beneath her bra and pinching a peak, which in turn granted him entrance to her mouth that he delightedly took. Kissing her passionately and delicately all at the same time, Dara smirked when he began to feel her pant and whither beneath him before pulling back. “Much better.” Releasing her wrists, Dara watched as she regained her bearings, the quick bought of passion being replaced by anger.

“Jerk.” she said angrily, not caring if John and Todd could hear her or not, she quickly pulled down her shirt before pulling on her capris and shoes once more. Shoving her swimsuit in the middle of her used towel, she quickly placed it within her bag before taking out the fresh one and holding it to him, bag upon her shoulder. “Here.” Smirking as he reached his hand out for it, he blinked, watching as it flew out in the open and just landed in the water. Half of it becoming soaked. “Go fetch.” With that, Renee walked off and over to her fathers who had heard and were trying very hard not to laugh. Well, Todd was anyway, John was on the ground roaring with laughter. Smirking as he moved to fetch the towel, Dara had only one thought on his mind.

‘It was worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for Beta reading this chapter!


	15. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee surprises Dara with the best gift he has ever received.

“Alright, let me put these away and then we can head to my room.” said Jennifer as her and Renee entered her lab with a new container of samples. Nodding her head, Renee went and sat upon one of the few chairs in the room, waiting patiently for Jennifer to finish with her task. Twenty minutes later, Jennifer washed her hands for safety measures before she picked up a data pad and headed towards Renee. “Alright, that does it. Ready?” Smiling, Renee stood and followed Jennifer out the door, pausing to switch off the lights for the night before they proceeded down the hall, quiet words and laughter being exchanged as they went.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So, what cha need help with?” asked Jennifer as they made themselves comfortable within her room. From the slight blush that spread across Renee’s cheeks, Jennifer was pretty sure what it revolved around.

“I…I have decided that I want to mate with Dara, but…”

“You want to surprise him.” Thankful that Jennifer had come to her aid, Renee simply nodded her head, looking hesitantly towards Jennifer who only smiled in return. “Don’t fret, that’s what girl friends are for. Now, do you want steamy or sweet?”

“Huh?”

“Steamy or Sweet? Do you want it to be fast and spicy love making, or slow and romantic love making?”

“Oh, um…sweet. I want sweet, especially after what happened last time.” Renee was trying hard to work up some courage in front of Jennifer. If she couldn’t even speak openly with the woman she was trying to ask for help on the matter, then how would she ever be able to face Dara with her decision.

“Sweet it is. Ok, hmm…Do you want to look sexy for him?” Blush increasing even further, Renee nodded her head. “Of course, we’re just sprucing you up a bit. I bet Dara already believes you’re the sexiest thing in the universe.”

“Jennifer?”

“Yeah?”

“I like this side of you. It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one with a hidden personality.” Smiling, Jennifer stood up and went to her closet, humming a soft tune as she looked about for a minute.

“Found it!” Exiting her closet, Jennifer held a box in her hand. It was black with a red bow atop it and the poised way it was held in Jennifer’s hands made Renee wary. “Oh don’t look like that. It’s nothing bad. Here, open it.” Handing her the box, Jennifer sat back down and waited as Renee looked at the box confused. Taking the top in her hands, she pulled it off, moving aside the white tissue paper before gasping.

“Jennifer…I…I can’t…” Looking up in shock, Renee was at a loss for words. It was a very elegant and very skimpy lingerie set. Done in black lace with white lace trim, the unlined bra portion was done in pleats with two straps that went up and clasped the connected collar in the back framing her chest with black lace. Connected to the bra was a fly away apron that opened in the front and would end at her hips, giving a tantalizing show of what lay beneath before finally a pair of black lace panties that were tied on instead of pulled on. All in all, Renee knew that if Dara caught her in this, he would ravish her on the spot, but still…this was Jennifer’s and obviously very expensive. “It’s too much and you must have wanted to wear this for someone.”

“You’re going to wear it. It’s perfect for you and Dara. Besides, it’s too big for me. I ordered it by mail since I’m not exactly on Earth and they sent me the wrong size. In case you haven’t noticed, my breasts aren’t as big as yours so it wouldn’t do much for me, but it looks like it will fit you just right. Now that you have something sexy to wear and surprise him with, we need to get you ready.”

“Huh? But…I thought…”

“What, that you would ask for my help and not receive it? Oh no, I don’t just hand out advice sweetheart, I go the whole nine yards. Now, you go into the bathroom and shower. Make sure you scrub yourself real good so the berry scents from the shampoo and body wash stick, ok? Then, we’ll do you hair and makeup.”

“Makeup!”

“Not much, just a little, now go!” Shoving her into the bathroom, Jennifer smirked as she heard the sigh and the shower turn on. ‘Now, I need to turn on the curling iron so it can heat up and find that hair oil, oh this is going to be so much fun!’

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Keep your eyes closed!”

“Sorry.”

“Just be patient another minute.”

“ok.”

“Don’t sound so putout.”

“sorry.”

“STOP APOLOGIZING!”

“…” Jennifer sighed as Renee went quiet. She had wanted to keep Renee in the dark as to what her hair and makeup would look like but Renee had been squirming and anxious the entire time, which in the end had Jennifer scolding her as if she were a child. Applying the last bit of makeup, Jennifer smiled as she turned the chair around.

“Ok. Now you can open your eyes.” Slowly, hesitantly Renee did so, her eyes widening in shock as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. “Well? What do you think?” Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Renee was unsure of how to answer. Her hair had been curled lightly, the dark locks lying in loose curls about her face and down her back while soft neutral colors had been added to her eyes and cheeks giving her an almost ethereal glow. Finally, the scent of pomegranates and mangos hung lightly in the air as Jennifer had placed some oil upon her hair to make it a bit more shiny. “Come on…snap out of it! I want to know what you think!”

“I…I don’t know what to say.” she said honestly, which caused Jennifer to frown slightly.

“Is it a good I don’t know what to say, or a bad I don’t know what to say?”

“Good, it’s so very very good.”

“Perfect. Now, let’s see. Is there anything else I need to do before I send you on your way?” Mumbling to herself, Jennifer went over everything she could think of. “Lingerie, hair, makeup, scent, you guys don’t need any lube do you?”

“N…no. But um, if you could call John and ask him to distract Dara for forty five minutes that would be wonderful.”

“Hmm. Better make it an hour, you look like you’ll need to calm yourself down.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Let me call him and then we’ll give them a few minutes before we head towards your room.”

“You’re coming with?”

“It’s easier this way, then there won’t be the possibility of any of the guys trying to stop you.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Anytime, give me a minute and then we’ll go.”

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“It’s cold down here. Remind me why I’m in this robe again.”

“Because you’ll ruin your hair if you have to pull something over it too many times. It’s just easier this way, and besides it’s a hospital robe so people will think we’re coming from the infirmary instead of my bedroom.”

“Yes, because having people believe I’m sick or injured is the perfect cover up.”

“Exactly!” Groaning as she let her head fall forward, Renee walked beside Jennifer towards her room. It was a peaceful walk and thankfully, no one had seen them so far. However, Renee was glad that Jennifer had walked her to her room, cause at the moment it almost felt like she was being walked to her execution, each step closer feeling heavier and heavier. “Hey, don’t worry. Dara will take care of you.” Nodding her head, they turned the last corner to the hallway where her and the others in her hall resided. “Hey, look up.” Doing as she was told, Renee stopped for a second, a deep blush of embarrassment coming across her features as she spotted John waiting for her in the corridor.

“I thought you were keeping Dara busy?” she asked quietly in case the two wraith were nearby.

“Todd took him upstairs to one of the balconies so he could speak to him privately. We have a good half hour before they come back. Now come on, we have to set up your room.” replied John with a wink.

“But…!”

“No buts young lady! This night is going to be special whether you want it to be or not. Besides…” he said, his voice becoming somber. “Howin told us about what you two had talked of. Well he told Todd during lunch and Todd in turn told me but you know what I mean. Anyways hun, you deserve this night to be special and we’re going to make sure that it’s as special as can be. This is the night where your future with Dara truly starts. So let’s go set up your room and then we’ll leave you to change.”

“How…?”

“That box isn’t exactly discreet in its meaning hun.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” Leading the way into her room, John pulled out a box Renee hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“What’s in there?” she asked curiously as he opened it.

“Petals, from that tree you loved so much today. Ok, now, tell me. When he enters the room, where do you want him to see you?”

“Huh?”

“When he comes back and enters the room. Where do you want him to find you?”

“Oh, um…the alcove. It’s a full moon tonight and her light will shine beautifully through the water without dimming it.”

“Perfect ok…so we’ll make a trail from the doorway to the alcove.” Grabbing a handful of the still fragment petals, John tossed them gently upon the floor making a path that lead from the door to the alcove. Moving over towards the bed, he sprinkled a few petals upon it as Jennifer pulled down the covers and fluffed up the pillows, placing them along the edge so the majority of the mattress was free. Unsure of what to do or how to react, Renee just stood near the door, letting them do what they wanted as she tried in vain to hide the deep blush covering her face.

Twenty minutes later found Renee and Dara’s room ready for what was to come. Jennifer had discovered earlier that there was a pull down tray along the wall of the bed, that when down lay flush with the mattress. Upon discovery of this, Jennifer had ordered a large bowl of fruit and some wine. Groaning when her and John started to discuss whether or not they should pour some into the two wine glasses that had come with the bottle, Renee turned and kicked the wall lightly, knowing that the room had now joined in. In response the wall slid open where retrieved items appeared and Renee groaned even more as John and Jennifer quickly gathered the items. All in all there were six of them and from afar they looked like giant teardrops that gave off a soft white light. Placing these along the top of the bed, John and Jennifer stood back and surveyed their work before turning towards the now near hyperventilating Renee.

“You’ll be fine. Take a few deep breaths and then go change. You’ve got ten minutes before he shows up, so use that time to calm your nerves.” said Jennifer patting her on the back. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Renee looked up at the two semi annoyed.

“If I hadn’t of known that I had only made this decision earlier today, I would think you guys had planned this, not to mention my room even got in on the action! By Selene’s Grace! How am I supposed to face Dara when I can’t even look at you guys straight…and I asked you guys for help!” she said exasperated. Chuckling, John reached out a hand and patted her shoulder, since he was sure that patting her on the head would only result in Jennifer tearing his head off.

“Well to be honest with you, we have kind of been planning this, but it was all just thought until you brought it up. But…!” he said, silencing Renee’s ‘I knew it!’ moment. “He will love it. You wanted a surprise and now here is your surprise, a very romantic ‘wedding night’. All that is left is for the piece de resistance to take center stage.”

“He’s right. Everything here will only enhance your beauty, it’s not here to cover up anything, we would never do that. So, take what time you have left and get changed, we’ll see you in a couple days.” said Jennifer winking at her.

“Couple days?” asked Renee confused.

“Yeah. I’m sure he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself, that and I’m pretty positive you two will want some form of a honeymoon before coming out and letting everyone know.”

“Everyone know…oh goody. Fine, go away, I think I only have five minutes left now. Hey John?”

“Oh…so I’m John now am I?” he asked with an amused snort.

“I think due to the current situation, calling you Daddy would just be plain creepy.”

“Yeah…” he said scratching his head. “You’ve got a point, but once I see you again, it’s straight back to Daddy, got it?”

“Someone’s enjoying his new title.” said Jennifer with an amused giggle.

“Damn right, but back to the subject.”

“Can you stall him for another fifteen? I need a moment to myself.” Smiling, John nodded his head.

“Of course, oh one thing though before we leave. Todd and I found out our room could do this a few days ago. ‘In ten minutes shut off the light. If you understand dim the light slightly.’” Renee and Jennifer watched surprised as the room dimmed its lights and Renee knew she would have to try out other commands to see if they worked out as well in the future.

“I want to hear all about how you two found that out, but now, get. I bet he’s almost to our hall.” Nodding their heads, they opened the door and began to step out.

“Have fun!” said Jennifer as the door closed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Dara! Just the wraith I wanted to see. Now that you and Todd have had your little talk, I need to speak with both of you over an idea I just had. Come on, we’ll go to our room so we can discuss this in private.” Looking a little put out that he couldn’t go and see Renee, who was undoubtedly in their room as he had passed a very happy Jennifer just a moment ago, Dara nodded his head reluctantly knowing that it would be an insult to refuse his High Commander’s mate, especially after learning what he just had.

“It would be a pleasure Colonel Sheppard, but I am afraid I will only be able to stay for a moment. I am eager to see how Renee’s ‘girl time’ with Dr. Keller turned out.”

“Of course, that’s understandable. But, I doubt ten minutes will kill you. Come, we’ll make it fast I promise.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“It fits.” The two words fell from Renee’s mouth in amazement as she finished tying on the lace panties. Taking a step back, she looked at herself, criticizing the way the lace fell over her body before deciding to leave it be. Running her hands over her body, she turned round and round, eying herself from all angles before she sighed. ‘I don’t get it. Why does he want me of all people? I’m not skinny or athletic or even smart. Heck, I don’t even have a high school diploma, the IOA got me my GED and gave me a pay raise from there. sigh I just don’t get it.’

‘Of course you do. He loves you for who you are and not what you aren’t. He’s seen your body before, he’s worshipped your body with love and gentle touches. You are his queen, do not doubt what lies before you. You want him as much as he wants you, accept and give in, become what you were meant to be.’

‘And what is it exactly that I am meant to be, because as of yet, I have not figured it out, so please enlighten me.’ she said somewhat agitated.

‘It’s funny. It’s always the simplest of things that we overlook. What we are meant to be…is loved.’ Sighing as her conscious faded to nothing, Renee looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

“Loved.” she whispered with a small smile. “I think I can accept that.” Turning, she entered the main room just in time to see the lights go out. Thanks to the soft illumination from both the teardrop lights and the moonlight shining in through the alcove, Renee could see everything John and Jennifer had set up for her and Dara. Smiling, she walked to the alcove, looking out the window as a ‘whale’ swam past, much smaller fish following in its wake. Losing herself in watching the various ocean life dance in the moonlit waves, Renee didn’t notice the door open, just the shocked gasp as the door closed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dara stared in shock as he entered his and Renee’s bedroom. The scent of ‘sakura’ petals graced his senses as he entered before he took in the path that led him to the most beautiful sight he had ever and probably would ever see in his long life. At the end of the path, shrouded in pale moonlight stood Renee, her body turned so he could get the perfect glimpse of her in all of her beauty.

She was mostly naked, apart from the sheer black lace that covered her. Panties that were tied around her hips teased him, begging his hands to undo them and reveal her treasure to his eyes, while the pale skin of her stomach peaked out from behind a curtain of more lace. Moving his eyes up, he took in her breasts and the twin peaks that hid shyly beneath pleats before two long pieces of lace traveled up and encircled her neck. Soft curls hung gently over her shoulders, falling like a cascade down her back before finally he looked up and locked eyes with hers. The dark chocolate orbs he loved to watch were staring back at him, but they were filled with a new emotion he had yet to see from her. Want, desire, love, she was calling to him with her eyes and Dara obeyed, walking the path of petals to his love.

The second he was able to touch her, Dara wrapped his arms about her and pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers in a fierce loving embrace. Continuing to kiss her until she needed to breathe, Dara pulled back slightly and looked her deep in her eyes. “You are sure about this?” he asked softly, his voice husky with want and desire. Nodding her head softly, she kissed him lightly once more.

“Please Dara, I want to be yours and only yours.” Her voice was soft as she looked at him, her eyes locking with his to prove her sincerity in her wish. Leaning down he kissed her once more, gently, lovingly, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Then mine you shall be.” Picking her up, he carried her to the bed, stopping to appraise it for a minute and take notice of everything present. Stepping down upon the bed, he laid her down, lust filling his eyes as she now lay before him, her hair splayed out, with a hand resting lightly upon it while the other rested upon her stomach, their eyes connected the entire time. Standing, he made quick work of his own clothes, tossing them aside to care for later before he lay beside her and kissed her once more, his hand running lightly over her stomach. “You look beautiful love, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my long life.” He kept his words soft, noticing immediately her trepidation about what was to come. Lifting his head up, he reached over her and grasped the fruit bowl, placing it beside her head. “Shall we have a snack first?”

“Please?” Chuckling, he reached over and picked up a strawberry holding it to her lips before she accepted the sweet morsel kissing his fingertips. Reaching behind for one as well, she grabbed a fruit that tasted like a peach, holding it out for him to take only to withdraw it as he tried to accept. Watching her with amusement, he smirked as she placed it halfway in her mouth, leaving the rest for him to devour along with her lips.

Again and again, they repeated this until Renee decided to up the pace slightly, which Dara was more than happy to let her do. Watching as she took a peach, Dara licked his lips when she began to trail it between her breasts and down to her lower stomach where she left it for him. Leaning his head down, he trailed the same path, licking up every bit of juice upon her skin before he took the morsel, noticing the increase of her arousal as his lips pressed against her stomach.

Sliding his hand beneath her neck, he undid the clasps holding the collar in place before he pulled it down revealing her breasts. She inhaled sharply as he immediately took one in his mouth, sucking upon it, while the other he massaged with his hand. Waiting until she was breathless, Dara continued to lavish attention to her breasts before he sat up and pulled her with him. Quickly removing the top, he laid her back down once more, moving the fruit to the flat surface so they wouldn’t knock it over before he covered her body with his. Claiming her lips, he spread her legs and placed his body between them, hushing her whimper as she tensed.

“Relax love; I will not take you yet. Until I deem you ready, I will not claim you.” Kissing her once more as he felt her relax, Dara began to trail down her body, his lips caressing her skin as he licked and nipped at the soft surface, pulling gasps and soft moans from her throat. Pausing when he reached her panties, Dara looked up to meet her eyes. “Shall I remove these?” he asked with a grin. Nodding her head, she continued to watch as he pulled the bows apart before he grasped the fabric and flung them to the side. His hot breath caressing her now exposed womanhood made her gasp as she threw her head back and reached for his hair, trying to pull him towards her center. “Patience love, patience.”

“Please…” she panted, his hot breath driving her insane already.

“My…you’re so wet love, you’re practically dripping with nectar. Shall I taste it?”

“Please!” her voice was no more than a whine now and running his hand soothingly over her stomach, he lowered his head and began to take his fill. Crying out as his tongue delved within her core, Renee grasped his hair tightly, whining when he pulled back and looked at her.

“As much as it pleases me love, I want you to keep your hands beside your head. If we are to make this as painless as possible then I need you as wet as possible and if you’re pulling my hair I might not be able to control myself. Understood?” Nodding her head quickly, she placed her hands beside her head, immediately fisting them into the sheets when he began to lap at her core once more. “Divine.” he said, using his voice to drive her even closer to her climax.

“Dara.” she panted, her voice sounding almost desperate.

“Shh, let it come, love. Do not hold it back.” Running his tongue along her once more, Dara watched as her body arched with a small cry of pleasure as she came. Dipping his head again so he could continue stimulating her, he made sure to only run his tongue along her pearl as he slipped two fingers into her extremely wet heat. Crying out once more as she arched her back, Dara pumped his fingers within her, adding a third after a moment, all the while making sure that his movements matched not only each swipe of his tongue but also each spasm of her walls around his fingers, keeping her orgasm going for as long as he could. By the end of it, she was panting heavily, her fists shaking from how tightly she had them while her core was more than wet enough to allow easy access. But Dara wasn’t finished teasing her yet.

Placing his hand beneath her shoulders, he gently pulled her up and over his lap. “Dara!” she whispered, panic starting to form as the memory of the last time she had been in this position surfaced.

“Shh.” he said, running his hand soothingly over her back. “There is nothing to fear love, relax.” As he spoke, he moved her into the position he wanted, her head and chest resting upon the mattress while he raised her hips up in the air. “Spread your legs a little. There, perfect.” Running his hand along her back and over her ass, Dara kept his voice low and soft as she began to shake once more. Deciding it would be best to show her he had other plans besides a spanking, Dara quickly pressed two of his fingers within her core once more.

“mmm.” Biting her lip, Renee moaned as he began to thrust them into her, his own lips kissing up and down her back. “ah!” The new angle made it much easier for her to notice the third finger as it slipped in, stretching her walls with every thrust before the slight pain faded to be replaced with pleasure. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Renee let go of her body, allowing it to do what it desired and moaning slightly she pushed back against the fingers within her.

The sudden growl of content made her stop and open her eyes, taking notice that the fingers within her had stopped moving as well, which left a slight ache of want. “Do it again.” Dara’s words were a purr against her skin as he ran his hand thru her hair.

“Dara?” she whispered questioningly, unsure as to what he was asking.

“Move your hips, I want you bring yourself to completion.” His words made her stiffen which he soothed with a kiss to her back, quickly picking up that she wasn’t sure how to proceed with his request. Yes it was a simple movement, but her shyness and inexperience in bed outweighed it. Deciding to come to her rescue, Dara placed his hand beneath her breasts and lifted her till she was resting upon her hands and knees all the while still bent over his lap. Moving his free hand down to her thighs, he gently pressed against them, pushing her back onto his fingers, which drew a gasp from her lowered head. Again and again, he did this until he felt her moving on her own before he withdrew his hand and simply contented himself with watching.

“mmm.” Sighs and soft moans escaped her lips as she impaled herself upon his fingers that once in a while would thrust into her, sending a jolt of pleasure thru her body. Tighter and tighter she felt that inner cord wind itself within her and the tighter it grew the faster she pushed back upon the fingers, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she felt her nectar running down her legs.

“You’re so wet love.” purred Dara against her ear as he grasped one of her breasts and pinched her peak. Releasing a pleasured whimper, Renee continued to move, the edge of the climb just within sight. “Come for me.” he commanded and she obeyed, her arms giving out on her as she began to fall towards the bed only for Dara to hold her up. Watching as she gasped for breath, he slowly lowered her so her head rested upon his thigh, her hips still in the air as he began to move his fingers within her once more, splaying them apart to stretch her even further. “hissss.”

Looking down, Dara stared in shock as Renee ran her tongue along him, teasing his tip with a soft smile before she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked softly. Groaning in desire, Dara had to stop himself from throwing her on her back and fucking her senseless. That wouldn’t do, he had to remind himself, any reminder of when they were taken would not do especially when she had decided to give herself to him in such a way that he would never forget this night. Gently grasping her hair and pulling up, he held in his disappointment when her lips released him.

“Love, that is truly wonderful but not tonight. I have no desire to push you beyond your limits until you are more comfortable and if you continue I might lose control of myself.” Nodding her head in silent submission to his request, Dara tugged on her hair, gently asking her to sit up so he could claim her lips before he pulled her into his arms and laid her down once more. Spreading her legs, he dipped his head and teased her pearl once again, removing his fingers so he could use both hands to trail over her body, placing her hands beside her head. Moving to kiss her inner thighs, Dara slowly moved up her body, kissing as he went, keeping her distracted.

“ah!” Crying out as her back arched, Renee fisted her hands into the sheets once again, Dara’s length slowly pressing into her as he moved further up her body, pressing kisses to her skin as if he were apologizing for the slight pain and discomfort she was now in. “Dara!” Her voice was a breathy whine as she tried to concentrate on his mouth, but the quickly surfacing memory of the last time he had been in her was beginning to take control.

“Shh, love. Breathe.” he said, claiming her lips as he slammed his hips forward, finishing burying his length deep within her as she cried out at the sudden pain. Pulling back, he wiped away her tears that fell silently, his chest reverberating with a purr. “It will pass love, you must relax.”

“It hurts.” she whispered out, trying to hold back the sob that wanted to be heard.

“I know love, relax. Concentrate on me.” Taking her lips once more, he kissed her gently as his chest reverberated, slowly relaxing her. Taking simple pleasure from each other, Dara waited patiently until he felt her sigh against his lips. Wrapping one of her legs about his waist, Dara began to move, his pace slow as he watched her for any sign of pain. When he was greeted with a moan, he increased his pace before he dipped his head and took one of her peaks into his mouth, lavishing attention upon it.

“Dara.” Her voice was a soft sigh as the pain from earlier was replaced by pleasure and soon she found her hips repeating what she had been doing earlier to his fingers, moving to meet his thrusts. This only egged Dara on who increased his pace once again, a groan of pleasure tearing from his mouth as he looked down to see Renee staring at him with pleasure filled watery eyes. Leaning down he claimed her lips as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, holding him close to her. “Dara.”

“Come for me love, come for me.” he breathed into her ear, enjoying the moan that followed as her gripped tightened about him.

“Dara!” Raking her nails down his back, she moaned loudly as his lips moved to her neck, nipping and licking at the claim mark. “Dara, I…so close!”

“Come for me love.” Increasing his pace once more, Dara thrust in and out of her at an inhuman speed, his mouth watering at the intoxicating scent coming from her.

“Please!” Turning her head, she bared her neck to him even more, her hands pressing his lips against her skin. “please!” Voice nothing more than a whine, Dara growled in utter desire to claim his mate before he sunk his teeth deep into her neck. “DARAAA!!” Arching violently against him, Renee cried out in ecstasy as her walls crumbled, milking him until he followed her over the edge and into the abyss.

Panting breathlessly, Dara cradled Renee to him, his arm wrapped around her body as she went limp, her hands tiredly stroking his hair as he purred in content, his tongue licking away the blood upon her neck. Withdrawing after a few minutes, Dara leaned up to look down at his mate. Her hair was spread out in a halo about her, chest rising and falling as her body calmed while her hands rested on either side of her face having fallen in exhaustion, unable to hold them up any longer. Looking into her tired, watery eyes, Dara slowly leaned down to claim her lips in a chaste kiss, his hand gently wiping away a stray strand of hair.

“Are you in pain love?” His voice was hoarse as he spoke, happiness nearly overcoming him that they were finally whole. Shaking her head slightly, Renee closed her eyes and yawned. Smirking, he pulled a pillow down for his head to lie on before he reached down and pulled the covers up. Pulling her to him, he laid her head upon his arm. Cradling her to his chest he pressed his lips against her forehead once more. He would never tire of lavishing her with tenderness, never, even if it went against normal wraith behavior, but he didn’t think any of the wraith within the alliance would mind, they were after all there for change and for him it was a wonderful change.

“Dara?” Renee’s voice was soft, tired and almost nonexistent and Dara thanked his wraith hearing, otherwise he wouldn’t have heard her. Looking down, Dara pushed another strand of hair behind her ear, encouraging her to speak with a soft ‘yes?’. “I’m happy. I chose right.”

“And what did you choose that was so right?” Keeping his voice soft, he watched as her eyes started to droop.

“You. I choose the right door that lead me to you.”

“Duir, yes I remember now. I’m happy you chose the right door as well.” Kissing her once more, he came back with a lovesick grin on his face as she smiled softly.

“Dara?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you to my mate. Always. Now go to sleep, you’ll need your rest for the morning.” Giggling softly, she gave in and let slumber take her. Tightening his hold around her even further, Dara placed his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. ‘Everything will be alright my love. Now that I’m a Commander, everything will be alright.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for beta reading this story for me and making me write three more chapters than I had planned. This story is much better because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Blue_Night for Beta reading this for me and giving me ideas for more short stories in the future!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [About Wraith And Teddybears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861335) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Paying The Debts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879401) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [If You Don't Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977063) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
